The Rose Beneath the Beast
by Brincelven
Summary: Back at Hogwarts Rose wasn't the most popular girl in school. Now, she's going back to write a story on teenage life. However she crosses paths with a professor who she thought she would never see again. Is history about to repeat itself? Find out...
1. Prolouge

**Title:** The Rose Beneath the Beast

**Summary:** Back at Hogwarts, Rose wasn't the most popular girl. In fact, she was the pushover, the brainiac, and mostly a person everybody just avoided. Now, she is going back to Hogwarts to learn about the students navigating in the corridors to write a story on their lives. But the unexpected happens when she crosses paths with a professor who she recognizes as, back in her year, the biggest bully and whom everyone seemed to adore. But when she makes new friends and gets the help from her cousin, she thinks it might not be so bad after all. Unless of course people find out what she is really doing there then go through the same torture she did back in her day?

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R owns the characters you recognize, not me.

**A/N:** I decided to give this story another shot since I haven't had the chance to finish it. I think Rose and Scorpius deserve a good story so I've cleaned this up and hopefully, it'll work out in the end.

But, just so you don't get confused. Italics are Rose's words as she is writing her book. Bold Italics are her thoughts as she's writing. Normal text is the story, which Rose would include in her story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Change is in the air, not love. If love was in the air then there wouldn't be a single person on this planet without a partner. _

_So, yes, change is in the air. _

_Change. _

_Sometimes it's bad and sometimes it's good._

_I was eleven years old and I believe that karma had dealt me the unlucky card._ _Well, I'm not technically unlucky, but if you knew me you wouldn't want to be me. __Want to know why?_

_Well, have you ever felt rejected from a group that you desirably wanted to be in? _

_Have you ever been jealous because some person outsmarted, outplayed, or outwitted you?_

_Have you ever been so invisible that not even your own family recognizes you?_

_Have you ever been teased, spit on, talked about behind your back, or part of someone's inside joke?_

_Or…_ _**M**__**y personal favorite…**_

_Have you ever had a crush on someone and watch your heart shatter into a million pieces as you watch him kiss his girlfriend good-bye? _

_So how'd you score? Could you say that three of them fit you? Two? None?_

_Want to know how many I scored? __**None! Haha, I wish.**_

_All of them. That's right, back in Hogwarts, I was known as the nerd, the geek, and the dork._

_But that was back at Hogwarts. Now, I'm twenty-two years old and I have released two books; one happened to be a top-seller. So, in a way, everything has worked out well for me. __**The best part is when I go to restaurants and see someone who had been popular back in Hogwarts working as a dishwasher or a waitress. And every time they see me they give me stern looks as if it were my fault they ended up with hardly a good job and no money.**_

_However, the worst part about my job is that I have to continue to produce more best-sellers, which brings me to this story now. _

_It's not like I don't have any more good ideas up my sleeve, but the fact that my readers are always looking for something new, interesting, and exciting. __**Blah blah blah.**_

_After my last book had been a best-seller, I thought I would call it quits. I had enough money to last me the rest of my life. __**Well, not really, but I like to think so.**_

_But, when I told my publisher this, she yelled at me. __**She's actually pretty scaring if you ever met her. And when she's angry, you better hope you have some kind of shield to ward off that steam. Honestly, she's like a dragon ready to demolish you when she gets the chance. **_

_And of course, I can't just go off and find another publisher because I signed a contract with her and the company. And besides if I hadn't signed my works over to the company, I wouldn't be writing this book, would I? _

_I really hope I haven't bored you yet. _

_So, onto why you're really here. My story. The story that practically changed my life. _

_My story starts off like all other stories. Well, see I had a bit of a problem. Not anything serious, like dragon pox or some disorder. __**I wonder if people actually thought I had some kind of disorder when I was back in Hogwarts. Perhaps that's why people avoided me thinking I was some nutter.**_

_But, yes, like in every story, I had a problem. _

_After literally getting my head bitten off by my piranha-like publisher, I reluctantly agreed to write a third book. _

_It's not that I don't enjoy writing. I love it. It's just annoying when you're constantly on the clock. How am I ever going to get anything done if I feel rushed? Not only would I not get the chance to write everything I want to say, but the readers (that would be you) won't get the whole Rose Weasley effect. __**Ha ha I like that. The Rose Weasley effect. Ha ha.**_

_The first of my problems started with finding something to write about. And that's one big problem._

_I've written everything I wanted to write about and amazingly, one of them was a best seller. I guess I have you guys to thank for that._

_My last book (in case some of you haven't read it yet) was about my Uncle Harry, Dad's, and Mom's adventures once they saved the whole wizarding world. _

_I wrote about their love lives and as well as many of my uncle's and aunt's. There's a lot to it than just getting married and having us children. But, anyway, this story isn't about them this time; it's about me. How incredibly self-centered am I being?_

_But alas, I brainstormed for weeks trying to figure out what I should write about and that's when I got this idea._

_Why not write a story on the lives of Hogwarts students? So, initially it didn't start off as a book centered on me, but it grew into one. You'll soon see. _

_But once I had this idea, I got really excited. I mean there are loads of things to write about during those teenage years. There is a lot of love, adventures, thrills, and, of course, drama. _

_So, I told my publisher what I wanted to do, but then she came up with this crazy idea. __SHE WANTED ME TO GO UNDERCOVER AS A HOGWARTS STUDENT! _

_I started asking myself whether or not she had gone completely bonkers. I mean does she realize who she's talking to__? _

_Well, probably not since she didn't go to school with me, but if she only knew what kind of person I was back then, she'd never stop her hyena laugh. __**Literally,**__** she laughs like hyena.**_

_But want to know what's even crazier? __I TOOK THE BLOODY CONSIDERATION._

_At the time, I thought it would be fun to go back. But, I can be an idiot in crucial times liked these. I must have completely forgotten the fact that I was a loser back in my days, what am I thinking? I'm going to get humiliated in the same ways I did back then. _

_And I'm embarrassed to say this, but once I got back to my flat. I threw up in the toilet and looked at myself in the mirror once I was done._

_Standing there in front of the mirror, I said to myself, "__Bugger, I'm done for."_

* * *

Rose gathered her papers and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this.

A tap at the window made her jump a bit. She looked over at the window and there was an owl flying outside begging for entrance.

She walked over and opened the window so that the owl can fly in after its long journey. She knew immediately whose owl it was and wondered if Professor Teddy Lupin reclined her request. She only hoped he did so that she didn't have to go through this.

She was about to find out.

She looked quickly through the parchment and dropped it to her chest revealing her red-face, which matched her hair almost perfectly.

He accepted and now she had to go and meet up with him to discuss a few things.

Great, just great. Why couldn't people just say 'no?' She thought.

* * *

**A/N:** This story will be a mix between _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Never Been Kissed_ and a little bit of mystery like in _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_.


	2. Be Our Guest

**A/N:** Just a reminder: Italics are Rose's words as she is writing her book. Bold Italics are her thoughts as she's writing. Normal text is the story, which Rose would include in her story.

**Chapter 2: Be Our Guest**

_I always wanted to start off with a story with, 'It was a dark and stormy night,' but then again this isn't really a thriller. To me, it is, because I have to relive every miserable moment I made while I was at Hogwarts, but I suppose to you, my readers, this is far from a thriller._

Rose began to walk up the long familiar winding stairs to the floor where the gargoyle hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

Once she faced the gargoyle she spoke out, "Pepsi." The gargoyle sprang to life to let her pass through.

Rose knew very well that Teddy Lupin grew fond of American drinks ever since he visited a few of the Headmasters there. Teddy had always thought it would be amusing to use muggle drinks instead of treats like old Albus Dumbledore did.

She knocked on the huge door in front of her. "Come in." He heard his voice. She took one breath and walked in. He was already seated behind the long ancient narrow desk.

"Hello there, Rose. Come in, come in," He gestured her, in which he didn't really need to since they've known each other for ages. She sat down to begin to discuss things right away.

Out of habit, Rose took out a notebook to write things down to help her remind herself of things that will be important while she was here. She wanted to take down her thoughts and feelings in this process if she ever wanted to create an even better novel than the one she wrote before.

"You really don't need that. It's pretty simple, but if it makes you feel comfortable then be my guest." Teddy said. Rose nodded, but still didn't move to put it away. She did not want to miss anything. So she waited for him to start. Teddy cleared his throat.

"Well, let's see, you'll be entering in your seventh year. We haven't had many foreign transfers, but when we do we sort them before they enter their perspective years. However, you're going to stay with your old house, Ravenclaw, because that's where the Sorting Hat placed you in the past. Is that ok?"

"Of course," Rose smiled, as much as she hated being back in this place, she'd always feel that no matter how old she got, she will always be a Ravenclaw. It has always been this house, this home, that she had dedicated most of her time at Hogwarts to score her House the House Cup. It was because of her that Ravenclaw won four out of the seven years she's been there. Now, she could try for a fifth.

"The Sorting Hat is never wrong." Rose said.

"I couldn't agree more. But, you can't keep your name, you'll have to choose a different one, but just let me know what name you have chosen so that I can put it down in the documents." Rose nodded.

Teddy continued, "And don't worry nobody will question you much about where you came from because other schools are allowed to hold their secrets and their traditions. People will respect that."

_I almost snorted at that remark because I didn't even think students actually had respect beyond these walls in here at least not from my day._

"The students, here, are not so bad. Of course, there are a few that get in trouble often, but that's to be expected. Well, you probably know what they are like. They are only kids (_more like animals_) who are trying to discover themselves and find a place in this universe where they can fit in (_or just get_ _locked up in a zoo, of course_). So, don't get too involved with many of their, er, problems (_why would I? I'm just here to take notes, really_)," Teddy said.

"Right, because that's really what my story needs more…problems. The more the merrier," Rose muttered to herself. Teddy continued:

"As for the professors. None of them know that you have already graduated from Hogwarts. A lot of your professors have retired and are living in some far out peaceful place, but those who have stayed I made sure you didn't end up in their class. Of course, the only person who you'll only have is Professor Binns, but he's been here so long, that he doesn't quite remember all of his students. None of the professors should give you a hard time," Rose nodded.

_Perhaps these new professors will stand up for me or put an end to those who treat me so horribly. _

"And above all, just have fun. What could possibly happen, right?" Teddy smiled from cheek to cheek at Rose. Rose could only smile in return.

_What could possibly happen?__ Are you serious? That is the wrong thing to say to such a person like me._

"Well, alright. It all seems simple enough," Rose stood up to leave.

_Because who knows maybe this whole thing won't be so bad after all. Then again I do get my hopes up and they always seem to come crashing down._

* * *

Rose sat at a table as an owl dropped a letter into her stretched out hands. It was a letter from her cousin, Lily. For years now, Lily had been the only friend she has ever had. She wasn't like her best friend because of their age difference, but every so often they would find the time to chat to one another no matter how different their worlds were.

_Dear Lily,_

_Did you get my letter that I'm going back to Hogwarts? How crazy is that? I need you to talk me out of it! I mean tell Teddy that I can't do it. He comes over a lot right? Tell him this was such a bad idea and I'm not young enough or something like that!_

_Tell me what he says._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Rose glanced down at her own letter she wrote to Lily awhile back. Rose stared down at what Lily had written down.

Lily never used another sheet of paper if there is space on the letter she was given. She was an advocate on saving the environment.

_Rose,_

_For crying out loud, quit being such a coward and just go through with it already. I've got all the supplies you need to start the year since I know how much you would freak out if you had to go to Diagon Alley. Rose, just calm down, you'll be fine. There is nobody at Hogwarts that'll recognize you so you're a completely different person; just another student. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out. Be brave like your parents. You're a clever girl. You can figure anything out. You'll be fine. _

_But, if you need anything, let me know._

_Love,_

_Lily_

The owl also had brought a huge package full of books, potion ingredients, parchment, quills, and other things Rose needed.

Rose still had her trunk ever since first year, but the list Teddy gave her was completely different from all the books she had to buy when she went to Hogwarts.

_Good thing, Albus works at a book shop and gets me the discounts I need._

As for electives, Rose was placed in Arithmacy. She couldn't take Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid would be one of those who would recognize her. She knew Teddy would tell Hagrid about her situation and that she had to be careful not to hang around him as much. She couldn't take Ancient Runes or Divination because those classes also had professors she had in the past. Plus, being in Arithmacy would mean she could ask Lily for help if she needed it. Lily was extremely good in that subject. But, Rose knew she would probably do well in the subject anyway. Back when she was at Hogwarts, she was top of the class, Head Girl, Prefect, you name it.

_But, n__obody really noticed though. All the titles just meant you were a stuck-up know-it-all._

The only person who actually cared of her existence was Lily and her brother, Hugo. But,

It was only after Hogwarts that Lily and Rose had begun to hang out. The thing was Lily was the complete opposite of Rose. She was popular and she was brave. She always stood up for herself and for Rose when she couldn't do it herself. Not only was Lily different personality-wise, but there were a few reasons that made them different as they are.

For one, they were in different Houses and had classes at different times. Sometimes it was nearly impossible for them to talk during the weeks.

Not only that, but there was the fact that they were in different years, which meant they matured at different times.

It was this reason that separated them a lot during Rose's time at Hogwarts. Rose knew that she never fitted in with her year and didn't want Lily to end up the same. So, because they were in different years, she still felt the need to give Lily as much space as possible so that Lily could at least enjoy her time at Hogwarts. She didn't want her cousin to be a repeat of her miserable life.

But, now that they were both out of Hogwarts, Lily was out looking for a job and had no time to talk to her old friends from Hogwarts. Their families often met up a lot for birthday parties and get-togethers so that was when Lily and Rose began to talk a lot more than they had in previous years.

Lily had always been the little sister she never had and the friend she could always count on.

Rose often liked hearing what Lily had to say even if she didn't like it and she knew that by reading Lily's response over and over again, she did not like her response, not one bit. But, it's because of their history that Rose decided she needed to just suck it up like Lily said.

So taking a breath, Rose knew she had to be brave and had to have faith that everything will be fine. If Lily believed in her then so did she. It was time to step out of her shell.

* * *

It was September 1st.

Emotions were going haywire in her body. Every nerve was screaming at her to just turn around and forget she had ever agreed to this.

Questions started to race through her. Such questions like:

_What would people think of me now? Was I too old to look eighteen again? Would they buy my lies of the new me? Would I find what I was looking for for my novel? But what if I was a failure? How would I cope then? How could I show my face anywhere in the wizarding world?_

She was now freaking out. Acceptance was never her strength and if there was a fraction of it, she would cower back in her small corner.

She looked down at her watch and realized she had to go or she would miss the train. It was either do or die, now.

_Right, die._

She breathed and breathed out and then apparated on the spot outside the train station. She walked into the station and up to Platform 9 ¾. She didn't think it would be this soon upon returning. She had hoped the next time she would be here is when she had a family of her own. _**Wrong, again.**_

On her way, she watched as a family of four made their way to the platform. The youngsters must be worrying about the same things she was for their faces were filled with anxiety.

_At least, they didn't have a book to write for a crow-faced publisher._

She reached the platform and pushed her crate through the platform wall, ready for the year to suck her in. Would she make it back out?

_But how was I supposed to know that once I entered the other side of the wall, my life was going to change, drastically?_


	3. Belle

_**Chapter 3: Belle**_

_It was so long ago, but I can remember the day clearly when I rode the Hogwarts Express for the first time._

_It was a fine day like no other and Dad was trying to convince Mum that he was a good driver and that he really did get his license. His voice has a bit of shaking edge to it, so I knew he was lying, but I didn't say anything, of course. _

_It's tiresome when you have to hear Mum and Dad argue for large amounts of time. _

_Hugo, if I can remember, was sleeping. He always sleeps in cars, even if they are just a half an hour away._

_I think I was reading a book, but as time flies in life, we arrived. _

_I remember it being exactly the same way as I was approaching my 8th year, now. _

_We met the Potters soon enough._

_I remember Dad pointing out the Malfoys for the first time. Dad had mentioned that I should try and beat him in every test and if I were to marry him, Grandpa Weasley would have a heart attack or something of the kind._

_And of course, I listened to my own father. I made a pact with myself to stay far away from Scorpius Malfoy and to work hard in my studies. Albus did too._

_And it worked well for the first two years. Our classes were normally with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs. _

_I never made close friends at Hogwarts. I was always seen studying by myself; keeping to myself. I was perfectly fine with it. I was never bothered with problems and never pressured into anything I didn't want to do._

_Then third year came and that's when disaster struck. That's when puberty hit and cliques started. _

_That year was the year that made the next four years torture. _

Rose walked down the aisle of the Hogswarts Express. She was trying to figure out where to sit and if so, who to sit with. _Which one? Which one?_

Then she saw a girl sitting by herself with blue robes on. She had to be a Ravenclaw seventh year. She looked old enough. She slid the door open. The girl looked up.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Rose asked. The girl shook her head. Rose pushed her bags up above and then settled in the seat opposite her.

She looked at Rose and she assumed the girl was examining me.

"You're a Ravenclaw." It was a statement not a question. Rose nodded and smiled at her. "What year are you in? How come I never seen you before?" she asked.

"I'm a seventh year." Rose said. "And I transferred from Beauxbatons. I guess you can say I couldn't give up the color blue."

"Oh." The girl said, looking unsure whether to laugh or not.

"I'm Arielle Saleway, but most people just call me Ari." Rose said giving her the fake name she came up with.

"That's a pretty name." The girl said, "Er, my name is Elizabeth Tanner, but call me Belle, please." Rose nodded eagerly.

"Well, I'm just so excited for our last year," Rose gushed out, hoping to get something out of this Belle girl.

"Are you really? I'll just be glad it'll be over with," Belle muttered.

"Oh why?" Rose asked.

"Why the hell not? I can't stand this place anymore. I need to get out of here. In the real world, you know?" _It's not that great._

"I suppose," Rose says.

"Oh, here comes the others." She said. _Others?_ Two girls filed into the compartment. One with huge glasses and sleek shiny brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other with acne all over her face and short black hair.

_Boy, did I enter the right compartment. This was exactly who I was back at Hogwarts._

"Hey guys, this Ari. Ari, meet Erin Cogsworth and Aimee Babette."

"Nice to meet you," Rose said.

"Cheers." Ponytail girl named Aimee said in a cheerful tone.

"The same." Acne girl named Erin said without looking up with not so much of a pleasant tone_._

"She's from Beauxbatons." Belle said so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"Oh, the stuck-up all girls school somewhere in France?" Erin asked looking up at me.

Already with the label, "Er, yeah."

"How come you don't have their annoying accent?" Erin asked again. _Their accents aren't annoying._

"Er, my parents are both from England. They didn't like France all that much like they thought they would." Rose lied. However, the girls didn't seem interested in what she had to say all that much.

Aimee took out a book from her bag.

"Oh, what you reading?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Advanced Charms the second edition." _How boring at least I had taste._

"Oh, uh, any good then?"

"I'm not reading it on my spare time." She said in a bored expressive kind of way.

"Oh, then whatever for?"

"It's for Charms Club. That's what we are all in."

"Oh, I love Charms." Rose said delighted that they may have some interests in common.

"Cool, maybe you can join," Aimee said. Rose took out a parchment and wrote some things down.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Um, I didn't do my homework that I got over summer."

"Oh? That's a shame. But where is your book for it? Unless you're making it up as you go."

"Oh, yeah, right." Rose reached into her bag and grabbed one of her books and pretended to look through it. Rose put the parchment back in her bag after an hour's work of writing. She took out a book out to read instead.

"What's book is that?" Belle asked. Rose showed her.

"It's my favorite. I've practically read it twenty times or so. It's a romantic one. This girl is a terrible mess and she meets this handsome guy who actually is a prince. Right here, (Rose points at a page in the book) is where they meet. It's so cute, but they don't even discover that they are meant to be until chapter 13." Rose gushed out.

"Sounds good." Belle said smiling at her.

"Sounds sappy to me." Erin said. Rose looked at her sadly. She would make the perfect person for the girl described in her book.

"That's because you don't like any books." Aimee said, her nose so close to the pages of her Charms book.

"I like books. I like books that actually display real stories not fake ones," Erin defended herself.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Every book I have ever read has happy endings," she said.

"You don't like happy endings?" Rose asked.

"Can't you tell?" Belle asked amused.

"It's not that I don't like happy endings, it's the fact that these authors like to pretend that the world is all about happy endings or that everyone will get their own happy ending. I mean, it's just to get people's hopes up. Not that any of it actually comes true."

"I see what you mean." Rose said putting the book away now feeling a bit disappointed that Erin did actually have a point. What's the use in squealing over the couple's first kiss, when Rose knew perfectly well that something like that happening in world like hers would never happen?

After a few more hours of just talking and getting to know the girls Rose sat with, the train came to a stop._ It was time to face reality._

Rose walked over to the carriages as the girls walked behind her. They climbed into the carriages as it started toward Hogwarts.

"You know for someone who just transferred here, you seem to know your way around pretty well." Erin pointed out. Rose felt herself go red. She felt like they just discovered who she was.

"I just guessed. I didn't really know."

"Oh, it's fine, we just didn't think you knew or anything. It's good for us because it saves us from showing you." Belle explained and gave Rose a small smile.

"So, do you guys, I mean girls, have any boyfriends or anything?" Erin snorted at my question.

"If we had boyfriends, I wouldn't be here talking to you, I would be snogging him." Aimee said still without looking up from her Charms book. I looked at Belle and she grinned at me.

"Don't listen to them, they both are just bitter." Belle said.

"Well, technically it's not like some guy like Aaron would ever go out with us," Erin said.

"He more rather throw water balloons in our faces." Aimee said with a note of anger.

"Who is Aaron?" Rose asked.

"The hottest bloke in our year. He goes out with girls that look like models." Belle said. "I mean look at us. We're not exactly high definition of the term 'girl.'" But even if Belle, Erin, and Aimee think they aren't beautiful, Rose thought differently.

For if Aimee took off her horrible looking glasses and let her hair out of her ponytail, or if Erin's acne cleared up and would cut painting her fingernails black then they would look like any average good-looking girls.

Belle was actually pretty in Rose's mind. She had shiny wavy thick brown hair that tumbled past her shoulders and she had cute little freckles around her nose, but the things she wore underneath her robes were qualified as showing she was a true geek.

Rose knew she couldn't judge these girls on how they look because she was no different. No bloke looked twice at her. Well, actually no bloke looked at her at all.

The four of them reached the Great Hall where they wait for the first-year students to get sorted into the four houses.

Everything seemed to be going great. She had made a friend this time. But not one, three of them. It was a good accomplishment.

But just like she expected something was about to go wrong and that is exactly what she feared. For when she glanced up at the table where all the professors sat, there was one person she least expected to see teaching at Hogwarts or in other words see at all.

And that person happened to be: Scorpius Malfoy.

_I was done for and I haven't even started classes, yet._

* * *

**A/N:** I always thought of Rose as playing the role of Belle in Beauty and the Beast because they seem to me to share many similar qualities. They both have names meaning some kind of beauty, they both seem to love books, and they spark an interest for the Beast to be.

I chose Belle as a name for Rose's new friend because it fits the title of this chapter.


	4. The Beast

_**Chapter 4 – The Beast**_

"Belle, who is that?" Rose nudged her looking up at Scorpius Malfoy. She had to play it like she didn't know him so she wouldn't blow her cover and she thought this was the best way to see why he was here in the first place.

"Oh, Professor Malfoy? He's the Potions teacher. This is only his second year teaching," She said. Rose nodded. Belle leaned in, "But if you're even thinking of fantasizing that one day he may ask you out, forget it. He doesn't date and plus it's against school rules."

"Oh, I wasn't…" But Belle continued.

"Sure, he's nice to look at, but everybody knows he is as cold as ice. Although, he can be sincere with his students if they make a mistake." Rose raided her eyebrows at her. She thought him being sincere was surprising. The reason was because the Scorpius Malfoy she knew was a cruel, cold-hearted man, just like his father. It's in his blood.

"Oh, ok." Rose said going back to watching as the first years filing in. Belle was staring at her. Rose concluded that she was only trying to see why she asked about Professor Malfoy and not about any of the other teachers.

Rose looked back at Scorpius after the first student got sorted in Slytherin. He was talking to another Professor shaking his head sternly. Then his gaze turned to look at all the students in the Great Hall. He seemed to glance right over Rose, but suddenly he caught her staring.

Rose normally would have looked away and blushed, but she didn't want him to know she was _actually_ looking at him. His gaze turned to the Slytherin. But before he did so, she couldn't help remember his face when he saw her looking up.

It was the same look he gave her when they were students back at Hogwarts. The one where he looked like he hated anything that got in his way and murder it if he can get his hands on it.

Rose shivered. She already knew he hated her. However, nobody in the school knew he was the one who had been the biggest bully and the one who had tortured her in her years at Hogwarts.

_I remembered like it was just yesterday how I hated waking up every morning to go to class. I mean the part of waking up was easy because unlike everybody else in the dormitory, I was a morning person._

_I always got up a little earlier than they did so I wouldn't have to wait my turn in the bathroom and so I can get to breakfast as soon as I could. _

_You can say I was one of those people who had an obsession of organizing things and making it to classes on time and all. Well, I have to say, I have had my fair share of how do you say it? Cutting class._

_**Ok, you can stop gasping. Really, stop.**_

_It's not like I did it a lot of times. I just had a lot of good reasons to do so._

_I wasn't Mum, so please don't confuse me with her. If I were her I would be far more popular than I ever been here. If I were her, I wouldn't have got bad grades on some of my essays. A 'D' is dreadful enough to experience._

_So, you can say I cut class to excuse myself from such an embarrassment or only because I couldn't answer a question correctly, but those weren't the reasons._

_So, you want to know the real reason I cut class?_

_Well, why don't you ask Scorpius Malfoy? He'll tell you or maybe he won't because he doesn't associate with people like me._

_The only way he associates with people like me is only to torment me and tell me to go stuff myself or something._

_**Yes, he's that cruel when he wants to be.**_

_So I always cut class before the class began because either Scorpius would be in there or he had already hurt my feelings already on that day. _

_I am a coward, yes I realize that. That's why I didn't get into Gryffindor and Lily did._

_You're probably curious about how cruel he really was back then. Well, there was this one time when we were in our fifth year and we were in the Great Hall eating dinner._

_I was keeping to myself as usual. A few people would come over and say 'hello' to me. So, not everyone was awful._

_I was by myself, enjoying my dinner and reading a newspaper when I heard a bunch of laughter came behind me. _

_**And, what did I do?**__ I turned around to see who was breaking my concentration, of course._

_**And who do you think is there?**__ Yes, Malfoy and his followers, erm sorry, friends._

_So I turned to see what they were doing. They were picking on a poor first year. Who would have guessed? They were flicking things at his head and whenever he turned around to see who did it they turned and pretended it wasn't them. __**How immature, right?**_

_But that's not the worst. Scorpius actually caught me watching him and his cronies, sorry again, friends. He nudged his friend beside him and he turned to look over at me._

_By then I was blushing and I most certainly turned around, hoping they didn't see me._

"_Ah, well look what we have here, Weaselgeek." He said. __**Oh no, oh no, oh no.**__ I remember trying to not look behind me hoping he wouldn't come over. "Come on, now Weaselgeek, you've got a big mouth don't you?" I remember hearing his friends snicker behind me. They started to imitate me in class._

_When my mother was in school, she loved to raise her hand high and look more than eager to answer the question the teacher asked._

_But when I wanted to answer a question, I normally shook the table. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to raise my hand because that was not the cool way to do things and I wanted to fit in. I wanted desperately to fit in. To be liked for once in my life._

_I tried to ignore them, but they were soon creating a crowd. I had all the urge to get up and run like the coward I am, but I really was hungry and there was no way of stopping me from eating my food since I skipped out on dinner the night before, thanks to Malfoy._

_I continued to eat thinking maybe they'll just grow bored and go away. __**Boy, I was wrong.**_

_Well, the thing that kept me from getting any close with any of the girls was partially due to the amount of zits on my face. I have been trying to get rid of most of it, but sometimes I don't have time like everybody else does anymore. _

_Plus, I was always told not to care what you look like and that it is in the inside that people love about you. __**What a load of rubbish!**_

_So, one of things people used to do was pretend to ask me out as a joke. At first, I thought they were serious and when I let out, "Really?" They would laugh it off with their friends leaving me in that awkward and embarrassing situation. __**Who seriously does that to people?**_

_It's not like I asked for all these zits to appear._

_So, back to the point in which I was eating my food and Malfoy trying to make a good imitation of how I want to answer a question. _

"_Hey, Weasel-geek, you gonna answer me anytime soon?" He asked. I remained silent. "Yo, pizza sauce face, I'm talking to you." People roared with laughter. I felt my eyes well up with tears and my face going red. __**Just to make it worse than it already was.**_

_I turned my head to look at him finally and he was standing probably ten feet away with his friends behind him._

"_Is she crying?" One of his friends whispered. "How pathetic can she get? She's on the top of every list there is accounted for." _

"_Are we even sure she is really a she? Blood shared by a mudblood gets nastier every year." Another asked and they all roared with laughter. I knew I couldn't take anymore. They probably insulted me in every way possible. And it hurt, it hurt real bad._

_And I remembered Scorpius' face. The face he stared at me seeing something he recognized, but not a gaunt, victorious one, but a solid cold one. One I couldn't distinguish what really was going through his head or even he thought about what went through there._

_All I remembered after that was running to the bathroom with people laughing at every corner and all around me. My ears pounding with their cruel sense of humor._

_I remembered throwing the girls bathroom on the first floor open and throwing myself inside. Nobody, thank Merlin, was in there at the time. I had thrown myself on the floor in one of the stall and started to cry. Big, fat tears cascading down in my arms as I put my head in between and held myself close._

_I remembered thinking:_

_**People hate me because I'm smart**_

_**People hate me because I'm weird**_

_**People hate me because I'm weak**_

_**People hate me because I'm different; different from everybody else. **_

_**What kind of world do we live in anyway?**_

If Rose had felt hatred for a single person, she would have had the guts to glare back at them or to tell them off. But she couldn't. She knew exactly what it was like being on the receiving end and hurting someone else wasn't right. Even if they did it to you first.

She could have hated the people, Malfoy in particular, for the worst years of her life, but there was something she was holding back.

She had a secret. A secret she had been trying to get rid of since she ever attained it. It's a sad, but the only thing she held on dearly.

_It was what made this world sane._


	5. How Long Must This Go On?

_**Chapter 5 – How Long Must This Go On?**_

_There comes a moment in your life when you feel the need to want to fit in; to feel included. People may deny it, but I have a theory that everybody, once in awhile, is afraid to be alone and forgotten. _

_I mean ever since we have been created I have felt that it was a soul's purpose for people to belong together. _

_And the fact that people have the need to be supported and acknowledged that they exist for some good reason, there comes a separation._

_The more people, the more of the separation. Cliques, most people like to call them._

_I don't know when these "cliques" might have started, but I know for sure that these cliques have limitations. Thus comes along the term called "judgment."_

_Now, most people consider that there is a division from first year to fourth year in which a 'popular' crowd exists and as the years go on the crowd either diverges into tin small groups or they just contain just one large group. Well, at least that was how it was back in my years._

_I didn't realize how important they have become now. __**I didn't realize that people can't actually MOVE ON!**_

It was the first day of classes, and Rose couldn't be more excited. _It can't be that hard. _She thought. She already has gone through her years at Hogwarts, so it wasn't anything new she hadn't seen before.

Everything seemed just exactly the way she left it. Even the professors seemed similar to the professors she had three years ago.

The classrooms were the same, the rules were the same, and the workload was the same.

The only thing that was different were the people. Different people with different and more severe problems.

But the thing that kept Rose from actually getting the information she needed was scarce. Belle, was not one of the "cool" kids that everybody looked up to or wanted to be.

Belle was more like Rose when she was in Hogwarts, only nobody would pick on Belle as much as they would have picked on Rose because Belle was quite beautiful besides her geeky outfit that she wore and the wavy brown hair that she never combed. Plus, she had more of an attitude than Rose ever did.

The problem for Rose was that Belle wasn't "popular." Rose was delighted that she had finally met someone she can relate well with, but the point that she was here to come up with story on what it's like to be surrounded by people who adore you wasn't going as planned.

As she and Belle moved up the winding staircase to the next class, the "popular" crowd was standing outside the room chatting animatedly.

Rose had asked Belle once why she didn't try fitting in with them. It was what Rose wanted back when she really did attend school.

But Belle had just replied, "I like who I am and I'm not interested in some of the things they are." She said this rather in a stuck-up way like almost she was better than them. Rose admired that. She sounded a little bit like her cousin, Lily, which gave her comfort.

However Rose needed a story mostly on the popular kids and she didn't want to abandon Belle because she was the first person she had ever met that had been kind to her no matter whom she was or had been.

But then something hit her. She could just be friends with both of them, it wasn't like she had to stay with any "particular" group. She was after all never going to see these kids ever again. It was the perfect idea.

And the one thing Rose was really good at was thinking ahead. She was after all a Ravenclaw.

As the professor, opened the door for the students to file in, Rose rushed through with the crowd paying none of them any the slightest attention.

She waited back a few seconds for everyone to choose a seat and as one of the "popular kids" sat down by herself waiting for a friend to join her, Rose made her move.

She pretended that she was just walking into the classroom and thinking about other things rather than what she was thinking now. She sat down casually by the girl.

"Excuse me?" The girl said after what seemed like approximately thirty seconds after she sat down. Rose looked at her as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"I'm saving that seat for a friend." Rose looked around and saw that everyone was already seated.

"What friend?" Rose asked. The girl looked around and noticed Rose had a point. She looked where Belle was and there indeed was another "perfect little angel" seated right next to her. She looked disgusted to who she was sitting next to and had turned in our direction and glared over at our table.

"Oh, so sorry. I didn't know." Rose felt terrible that she did kind of butt into their partnership, but she was willing now to do anything to get her story. She was after all already here and might as well make the most of it.

"Ughh…" The girl next to Rose grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. The class was about to start.

"I'm Arielle, Arielle Salewey." Rose stuck out her hand toward her. The girl looked at her hand, but refused to shake it.

"Pleasure," she says, "I'm Bernice, but everybody calls me Bunny" Rose took back her hand and smiled at her.

"Bernice is a nice name." She said to the girl with black hair and big, violet eyes. She felt it would be odd to call her 'Bunny.' She snorted.

"I'm hardly a Bernice. I don't know what Mother was thinking naming me after some French friend she once had. We hardly French," she said through her clenched teeth. Rose gave her a small smile, but of course she didn't return it. She was playing it "cool."

"Alright," Professor Armore began, "I want you all to look at the person next to you at your tables." Nobody really looked except for a few.

"These are your new Transfiguration partners," He said. _Uh oh._ Rose thought. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw Bernice twitch a bit.

"Today we'll just go through what you have learned over the six years you have been here. We'll start new stuff next time, but for now we need you all to be familiar," He explained, "If you look on your table there is a box of things I would like you to transfigure and also a check list after you complete each spell." Rose looked around the class and calculated that most of the students were just plain bored out of their mind like they had no other choice, but to follow suit.

"Now, you may begin. Go on." Professor Armore said as some people started to jump and get the task started.

Rose turned back to Bernice. Bernice made no move toward the box at the edge of their table. Rose frowned and reached for it.

"What are you doing?" Bernice asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing what he tells you to do."

"Why? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, of course not, but really why bother? It's not like we haven't done these spells before. He's just trying to get us to do something that is completely a waste of time."

"Well, have you ever considered that the more you practice the better you'll be at it?"

"That's a load of rubbish," she snapped. Rose had no idea what to do next. Should she do as the professor told the class of what to do or should she just shrug it off like Bernice was doing?

She decided.

"Ok, well what do you insist we should do? Sit here?" Rose asked, but she was already scribbling down on a paper. She looked at the professor with a bored expression and when he wasn't looking she made the note sore through the air and fall in front of her friend.

Belle who was next to her was doing each spell by herself with annoyed look on her face.

Rose watched as the girl read the note Bernice sent her and then scribble something else down and sent it back to Bernice.

They did the exchange a few times until Bernice took in a long deep breath that wrenched Rose awake after dozing off for a bit. She looked at Bernice and her eyes were fixed on her friend and Belle's table. She followed her eyes and saw Professor Armore was looking down on the two girls and what look like what could have been a fire of some sort.

"What happened over here?" He asked.

"She did it!" Bernice's friend pointed to Belle. Belle looked shocked as she accused of something she looked like she didn't do.

"I haven't done anything worth you pointing your finger at my face for," Belle said coolly.

"You burned my note!" The girl screamed at her.

"Note? What note?" Professor Armore asked her with an icy look.

"The note I was making for myself to remember some particular spell," she lied.

"Oh, well then, Belle? Why did you burn her note?"

"I didn't do it intentionally," she said honestly, "I was just angry that she wasn't doing any of the work."

Belle was very honest and of course Professor Armore wasn't going to punish Belle for her honesty.

"Really, Miss Gale?"

"She's lying! She just wants all the attention!" The girl with the last name of Gale exclaimed. "I was only trying to do my work." Belle said in an even voice. Professor Armore looked at her carefully as if looking right through her.

"I see. Well, then I'm afraid I'll have to deduct 20 points from Ravenclaw and detention with me Friday night, Miss Tannser."

"What?" Rose heard herself say a little too loud than what she expected. Professor Armore turned in her direction.

"Do you have something to say in the matter, Miss Salewey?"

"Oh, er, well I just don't think Belle really deserves all of that put on her. I mean I saw her partner passing notes." Rose tattled tailed.

"Oh really?" He peered at Miss Gale who had gone a crimson red. Rose shut her mouth and realized what she had done. The Gale girl looked at her and gave her the dirtiest look ever. "In that case, make it 20 more points from Ravenclaw and you Miss Gale can join detention with me instead. Dishonesty is a misfortune." The Ravenclaws in the class groaned at how many points they lost.

"Now, shall we all get back to assignment or should I keep taking points away?" He asked. Bernice was glaring daggers at Rose, "Consider us enemies," she said under her breath nastily.

Rose blushed and realized the friendship she could have had with Bernice was destroyed.

Class ended in no less than a half an hour.

As Rose came out of the classroom, Belle was waiting patiently for her. They walked down the corridors in silence to the next class.

"You should have just let it go." Belle whispered to me.

"Why?" Rose asked. She was getting a bit annoyed at Belle's comment because that was the first time she stuck up for anyone at all even if it was a tattle-tale.

"You should have just given them what they wanted because in the end they will be the ones who'll end up suffering, not us. Detentions and points don't really matter to me. _Grades_ do, though." She said. Rose nodded away. _Why did I open my mouth? _Rose asked herself.

Rose thought it was probably because she wanted to see one of the "cool" kids get in trouble just this once, but was it really worth it? She suppose not.

As they approached their next class, Belle and Rose followed a crowd only too familiar. It was Bernice's crowd.

Bernice turned her head and Rose hoped to Merlin she didn't see her and Belle walking behind her and her friends.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got detention." Gale girl said.

"Relax Barbie, detention with Armore isn't bad." _Did her friend really just try and insult her by calling her Barbie?_

"Oh I know that, Bun, but that girl you sat with today, what is her deal?" _Maybe it's their way of talking to each other?_

"I don't know. I don't know what the hell her problem is."

"Well, loser La Bella was all disappointed that she sat next to you."

"Really? Ugh, I knew it. Another one of those freak of nature." Bernice said. Rose frowned at her words. Already her first day at Hogwarts and people already thought her as a freak and a loser. _Just great!_ Rose thought.

"Oi, Bernice!" A bloke called to her and she turned her head toward him.

"Oooh, hey Luke!" She said smiling cheerfully. _The boy was pretty cute for his age._ Rose thought. Not that she ever wanted to go out with such a young person.

The bloke walked beside the two girls and three other of her friends.

"So anything new lately, ladies?" Some of them giggled.

"Oh yes, I met the new girl." Bernice said.

"Oh, what she like? Is she hotter than you?" He asked interested. "I've been looking for someone new…" He teased.

"Hell no. She is probably the ugliest girl I have ever met. If you ever seen freckles scattered across your face looking like dragon pox you would think so too!" Rose looked down as she heard her words. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl at all, but the words hurt nonetheless.

Belle leaned in, "Don't listen to them, they are just angry. And you're not ugly. They say that about everyone."

"You're too kind," I whispered back, but a faint of a hitch in my voice.

"Aw, that's too bad. What is she like then?"

"A huge snitch and the personality of a five-year old." The girl named 'Barbie' cut in.

"Aw, Barbie, don't you have the loveliest mouth," he teased again. _So Barbie was her real name._

"No, Luke. You have no idea how horrible she is. She's so nosy and has no idea when to keep out of someone else's business!" At that moment she turned around and glared at Rose.

She knew. She knew she was right behind her the whole time.

Rose felt sick. For every eye seemed to look at her in a new light.

_Why, oh, why did I have to tattle on Barbie?_ Rose thought miserably.

By the end of the day, nobody dared talked to her. Most people just gave her a look of disgust and walked away.

Rose felt she was the same person she was back when she went to school and she immediately bolted out of her last classroom to the Ravenclaw dormitories to cry like many nights before.

She wrote a letter to Lily explaining to her that she couldn't possibly do this anymore and told her the reasons why and how she felt.

She couldn't take this. She knew it would be tough, but she didn't think it would be this tough. She was going to quit it and start maybe somewhere new, somewhere else or perhaps think of a totally new storyline.

She was getting out and she had to do it soon.


	6. Gaston

**A/N: xxxtellmewhyxxx, xiLynnx, **and** thestarlitrose **thanks for the reviews! And **Wow**, the answer to your question is because this is a mixed version of Beauty and the Beast and Never Been Kissed along with other quirks and such, but yes, the inspiration came from those two films. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 6 – Gaston**_

_Sometimes in life, there are things you wish you could have prevented from happening. No matter how hard you try to become someone or gain something for your own benefit, sometimes you just fail._

_I have failed many things in my life. I admit it. That's the hardest part. Admitting to your failure. Most people blame others. Most people want others to believe that someone or something else caused their failure._

_Is it so hard to be honest? Especially to yourself? Did you really break the vase or did the wind knock it over? Seriously!_

_Did you really not have any time to study for your test or did you put fun before work?_

_Sometimes in life it is just hard for us to admit that we didn't do the best that we can. And it is accepted. Nobody can do the best they can every day. We have downfalls, weaknesses, distractions, whatever you want to call it._

_We just stray away from who we truly are. _

_The bullies may not actually be bullies inside. They may have some kind of sensitive side, believe it or not._

_The prissy girls may not actually be so prissy. (__**Even harder to believe**__). They may actually have deep connections to understanding others._

_You see? We all have problems. It's what the world is full of._

_So why am I telling you all of this codswallop? Who am I to lecture people, right? _

_You probably think you're better than me at things._

_Not meaning that your full of yourself, meaning more of like 'Really Rose, what were you thinking in wearing that today? Or really Rose, what were you thinking in sticking up for that kid?_

_What an idiot, I have become._

Rose picked up a shirt off the ground and flew it into a bag.

Rose was pretty mad this morning when she woke up. It was the fifth day of classes and everything was bad. She swore Barbara who she learned was Barbie's real name and Bernice are sure to get their revenge on her, but it probably won't be something she had ever seen before.

Belle, Aimee, and Erin have all been kind to her, Erin especially. She absolutely loved hearing that she got Barbara into trouble.

_Oh yeah, about why I'm mad. Well, if I'm not mistaken I think I sent about fifteen letters to Lily about how much of a horrible time I was having. I mean it's not so bad now, but you would think she would just answer just one of my letters._

_I know in the past she hasn't been as faithful, and I thought that she had changed to be so. Guess not! _

_Thinking about the past just haunts me. I probably would have had a better time if I received some kind of support from my brother and cousins, but the thing about big families is that everybody wants to do their own thing._

_It was like every man for himself or the strongest survive. Pretty cruel for our big loving family, but it just happens. _

_They aren't bad people. They are just too distracted with other things in their lives to be worrying about a tortured person like me._

Rose had everything packed. Today was for sure her last day. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out while she could. She was a coward.

Rose walked in the Great Hall to sit at her usual spot. She hoped that Belle and her friends would be there. She was sick of sitting by herself. Sick of thinking that people think of her as a freak already.

She was, however, a know-it-all through and through. And a freak. And an idiot who can't act for her life.

_Should I wear a t-shirt that displays this?_

Rose watched as people filed in for their Friday morning breakfast. She was already the joke of everybody's gossip. They knew and she knew it.

Somehow this time around she didn't care. Normally she did, but now she didn't. To her, it was getting old.

Why can't people just accept who she is? Where did all this prejudice come from anyway?

"Say Ari, can I sit with you?" Rose looked up to see the one person she heard every girl talk about getting with. The boy every girl put on their most hot bloke list, Aaron Gaston.

He had golden blonde hair that shone like the sun and bright blue eyes that can be distinguished if you were a hundred feet away. He was absolutely stunning from his set jaw to his brilliant white teeth to his perfect nose and muscular body. He was every girl's dream guy. Rose knew exactly how that felt once before.

Rose was surprised. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Really?" she asked and she felt herself smile.

"No." He walked away laughing and was soon joined by her friends. Rose sighed. She had that coming. Why did she always end up believing those stupid tricks?

She had a theory about guys. Any guy who looks good on the outside is bad in the inside. It was more of fact to her than a theory because most of the time it was true.

For instance, just take a look at how Scorpius ended up. And now at Aaron Gaston.

_**Those arseholes. **_

Rose wanted to release her anger at them. Her cousin, Lily, could do it so why not her?

_Oh, the why part? That's easy because I'm too bloody afraid to stick up for myself. What's the use? The world is a rotten place anyway? No moral values what so ever._

"Well, that wasn't nice of him," came a voice next to Rose. Rose looked over to see Belle and her friends have finally come at last.

"Since when have guys been nice? They practically think they rule the world," Rose said irritated.

"Are you ok?" Belle asked. _**Of course I'm not ok!**_

"Great!" Rose said sourly.

"Oh no, what is he doing now?" Moaned Erin, now joining them both. Rose looked to see a girl, not too far from them, get pie dumped all down the front of her shirt.

"That was cruel," Erin said.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw!" A voice echoed across the hall. Rose knew that voice anywhere. She turned to see her cousin, Lily, walk up to Aaron.

Aaron walked away angrily and walked toward the opposite end of the Ravenclaw table.

_**What the bloody hell is Lily doing?**_

Lily started to walk toward where Rose sat.

_**Damn it, Lily what are you doing? Are you trying to make this harder on me than it already is?**_

"Arielle Salewey, come with me please," Lily said to Rose. Rose raised her eyebrows and got up. "How are you girls, doing today?" she asked Belle, Erin, and Aimee. Shocked at being addressed by such a strange young lady, they stared at her or so Rose thought.

"Is that Lily Potter?" Aimee whispered to the group. Rose had forgotten that it had only been a year since Lily had left so of course they would recognize Lily.

Lily just gave them a smile and pulled Rose out the door of the Great Hall.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Rose asked once they were alone.

"Professor Potter to you!" She said.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yeah, what do you think? I'm helping out as a student-professor for ol' Hindertin in Arithmacy. He was very surprised I came back, but I told him I always wanted a career as a Professor."

"What are you talking about? You hate teaching people, especially teenage kids."

"So? I'm here to help you out, duh!" Lily said.

"Well, I'm leaving."

"Nonsense. You're staying. No more running, Rose. You're going to get your story and every teenage soul here will wish they never picked on a student like you for as long as they live. You're going to change history around here and I can feel it."

"Lily…"

"Professor Potter!" She said in a sing-song. Lily smiled, "Sorry, but I like the fact of going under-cover. It's so much fun."

"But most people still know you so you're not exactly going undercover. Besides, you try being a student. It's so much harder."

"That's only because you're doing everything wrong."

"Wrong? How am I doing things wrong?"

"You're acting like your old self again. Rose, you're basically an under-cover reporter. You've got to mingle with the 'in-crowd' even if you don't want to. You've got to do things that you're not accustomed to doing them. You've got to be a completely different person. That's what the whole 'under-cover' thing is all about."

"Well gee, I guess I should try harder," Rose said sarcastically.

"You call quitting trying harder? For Merlin's sake, Rose…I mean Arielle, follow me!" She said and started to go up the stairs.

"Lil-I mean Professor, I have class!"

"I'll take care of it, if it's that important to you."

"Of course, I'm a student."

"And do all students go to class like good little girls?" Lily asked.

"What?" Rose asked confused. Lily sighed.

"Come on Ro-Arielle, you're an undercover reporter, think! Be the opposite of what you used to be. Get people to like you."

"Lily, I've been trying to get people to like me since I was eleven years old! How can I ever do any better now?"

"I can think of a few good pointers. One, you've got to open up. You can't be all quiet and scared that people will make fun of you. Make fun of them back. It's only natural. Two, you can't just follow whoever pretends to be the boss. You've got to be the boss. I've seen it in you when you tell Hugo what to do."

"He doesn't listen anyway."

"Yeah, well, you've got to make them listen. Be noticeable. No more hiding in the corner or trying to be invisible. You have every right to be a human like everyone else."

"Ok…" Rose breathed, "What's the last thing?"

"You've got me. I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"No, I mean, why are you helping me?" Rose asked. Lily turned around and looked at Rose with sadness.

"Because, I haven't been there for you in the past, like I should have. I haven't been the kindest person nor has any of us in the family. It's time we stick together. I realize now that you're a really great person and I have missed out on so much. You're the only person who actually makes me feel like I belong somewhere. My friends back then, only cared that I can help them get some cute guy to notice them. They never personally got to know me like you have."

"Lily, don't feel that you owe me anything," Rose said even though she was touched by what Lily said.

"No, it's more like you've got my back and I've got yours. Look, people will soon understand that mocking people isn't going to get them anywhere anymore. You're going to make a difference, I can feel it," she said. Rose smiled.

"Now, hurry up and get in here. We haven't much time. I've got class in an hour."

"Well, excuse me, my class already began."

"Eh, one missed class won't hurt you, right?" Lily asked narrowing her eyes.

"Right!" Rose said with excitement.

"See? You're getting better already!" Lily said. She pushed her inside the Room of Requirement, which has changed into some kind of room with a chair and a mirror in front of it.

"Sit!" She ordered. Rose sat down. Lily immediately attacked her face.

"Woah, Lily, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a make-over. Usually people tell you it's about the beauty inside, but I'm making you into a totally different person, so this doesn't count."

"Because technically I'm not Rose."

"Exactly!" Lily smiling at her in the mirror.

Rose went to her next class. She felt weird. She felt like she was in someone else's body.

She walked in the classroom, by herself, and most of the students were already seated for Professor Mengalee's, the Charms teacher, class.

As she walked in, people started to look up at her.

_**Quit staring at me, quit staring at me, quit staring at me.**_

She walked toward the seat she shared with Belle. Belle's back was still turned as she chatted animatedly with Aimee and Erin who sat at the table across from their table.

She saw Bernice and Barbara give her disgusted looks. Rose felt herself smile as she walked by. She sat down beside Belle.

"Oh hey, I was wondering where you…" She stopped in mid-sentence to look at her.

"Holy cricket Ari, what happened to you?" Erin asked a bit loud. Rose was about to confess that she was thrown into this, but she had to remember she was someone different.

"Eh, I really didn't feel like going to Transfiguration this morning, you know? Plus, I really needed a trim because of so many of these dead ends and the woman who did my hair said she was giving free make-overs so I was like 'what the hell'!" Rose said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"She looked like she did more than just a make-over. She really screwed you up." Belle said. She wasn't trying to be a snot about it. She was only trying to say that 'Ari' was acting like someone she wasn't. And that bothered her.

"Loosen up, Belle, Ari looks hot!" Aimee said smiling at her. Rose smiled back.

"You look really nice," Erin agreed.

"Thanks." Rose said feeling her cheeks go red.

"Oi, Ari!" Rose looked behind her to see Aaron Gaston and his friend, Luke Johnson looking at her. He gave her smile and a nod, which meant 'what's up?'

Rose raised her eyebrows and genuinely brushed him off. She heard whispers behind her, but she paid them no attention.

The Professor started to talk, but somewhere during his lecture, Rose had zoned out.

She couldn't help think of the time when Scorpius had bullied her. There were too many to count, but what was the real reason why he never stopped?

Sure, the whole teasing because you like someone always kept popping in her head. But if he really had liked her he wouldn't have done many of things he had down to her in the past.

_I use to own a diary. It was a leather-bound book full of pages and pages of writing and drawings. _

_I have always wanted to write stories. But, the ones I use to write were about muggle wars long ago where Kings and Queens ruled the world. Just remember I was still a dork (still am in some cases). _

_Anyway, when I couldn't express words I use to draw them out and I, er, got really into it. _

_So my diary was normally packed with stories, drawings, and small sections of recorded events of personal thoughts._

_I had a crush, you see. A really big crush. One that you couldn't quite get rid of._

_So one day after Defense Against the Darks Arts class, my bag ripped and all the contents that was in my bag fell out._

_I remember being stressed out that day. I had so much homework I had to get done and I was rather in a rush to get something to eat and make it on time for Prefect duty._

_So I remember grabbing as much as I could and stuffing it in my bag._

_I started to walk away while carrying my bag in my arms until I heard someone call out my name._

"_Hey Weasley!" At first, I didn't respond because half the school had the same last name as me so what were the odds the last name was directed at me. Plus, my cousins and my brother were so much popular than me that I initially never thought as myself a 'Weasley.' _

_I was always known as 'that girl with the bushy red hair and the hideous freckles.' Or so that's what I thought what people thought of me._

_Then I heard someone yell:_

"_Oi, Weaslgeek, we're talking to you!" I knew it had to be me. I turn around quickly to see what they wanted so badly and of course there was Malfoy and his gang._

_**Why can't they just leave me alone? Can't they pick on someone else for today?**_

_Instead of losing my temper and telling them to bugger off like normal people would, I simply asked:_

"_Yes?"_

_Malfoy holds up my diary, "You dropped something." I remember almost having a heart attack. That was probably my worse fear. Letting someone see my diary; my soul; my passion._

_I tried to act normal so that they didn't realize what they were holding was a diary, but I wasn't normal, remember?_

"_Oh, thanks for picking it up! I wondered where that got off to," I said all in rushed voice._

"_Really? Is it the notes from class? I forgot to write them down, mind if I borrow them?" Malfoy asked. His friends snickered behind him. _

_This is what gave it away._

_I shook my head in horror and I remember asking for it back like I was in desperate need of it._

"_Wait, if this isn't the notes for Defense against the Dark Arts, then what is it?" Malfoy asked curiously. I think he really had no idea at first what it was, but I remember watching him opening the book._

_I remember turning as red as turnip as I watched Scorpius look intently through __**MY**__ diary __**WITHOUT MY **__permission._

"_What is it, Malfoy? What does it say?" One of his friends asked. I remember pleading that Malfoy would have some heart to just pretend it was nothing and especially the part where I…_

"_Is this a diary?" One of his friends asked and snatched it out of his hands. I remember a small crowd had started to grow as they watched Malfoy and his friends flip through my diary._

_Anything that Malfoy and his gang did was considered 'cool' back then._

"_It is a diary!" Malfoy's friend barked with laughter. "And get a load of this…" He started to read out of my diary. __**MY DIARY, NOT YOURS!**_

"_Dear Diary, I wish I was like Fermishka Riverens, she is my favorite author. One day I hope to be a writer just like her. I love the way she plays with her characters emotions and how she really emphasizes teenage life. I wish I could have come up with a story like hers. It's so magical so romantic so…" But he stopped and started to flip through the pages again as people started to laugh at how I sounded so childish._

"_Dear Diary, today I was feeling…" He stopped to look up at me, "What kind of rubbish is this?" That was my chance to tell him that all that was left was rubbish. He would have felt disappointed and would have handed me back my diary, but I was so afraid. _

_Because also at that moment he was flipping through the pages toward the back of the book. The back where lies my deepest secret of all time._

_I had done a very good job of not showing it, but all failed when Malfoy's friend did find it._

"_Oi, Malfoy get a load of this!" He nudged him in the shoulder. The whole time, Scorpius was just hanging back letting his friend have all the fun, but he seemed quite bored of the fact that it wasn't him that wasn't making fun of me, but his friend._

_But that's just what I think. He couldn't have been thinking that at all._

"_What?" He asked trying to look in the diary as well._

"_Dear Diary, I just have to write this down. I can't keep it out of my head. I have this huge crush on this guy at Hogwarts. His name is Scorpius Malfoy…" He stopped there because he was laughing so hard. He had pushed the diary in Scorpius' chest. _

_Everybody else who knew how much Scorpius thought of me as a geek, but it hurt to see that he was laughing as well._

_I couldn't even look at him. All I remember was running again. Crying again. Being miserable again._

_Again and again and again._

_I thought it had stopped. I thought it was over. I thought it had ended once I graduated from Hogwarts. But now that Scorpius was back to teach, it felt like everything had come back to torment me again._

_Again and again and again._

But that was her secret. It was a cruel and a stupid one. She tried to let her feelings go for the bullying git, but she couldn't help that ever since she was young she had always fancied Scorpius Malfoy.

And now she would have to relive every moment tomorrow. Her next class was Double Potions with Scorpius.

_**Why couldn't Lily have let me skip that class? **_

He was sure to recognize her in some point in time and he was sure to be the downfall of everything she had been working hard towards.

* * *

**A/N:** I know many of you are waiting for some Rose and Scorpius interaction and well the next chapter should make you a bit happier. Thanks for being so patient. I just had to get the background over with.


	7. Take Me Instead

_**Chapter 7 – Take Me Instead**_

"Quit fidgeting!" Belle said to Rose under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Rose muttered.

"Is it because Aaron Gaston had suddenly taken some interest in you?" She asked.

Rose was shocked by Belle's comment, "You really think he was?"

"Who else would you think he was trying to get a hold of?" Belle asked impatiently.

"Uh…"

"Do you fancy him?" Belle asked now more interested than ever.

"What?" Rose asked in surprise that Belle was asking such an odd question.

"Do you like him? Is this why you decided to change how you look?" She asked.

"Oh, no…I just thought I'd needed a change," Rose lied. She didn't want to tell anybody about Lily. Although, she had to admit it was odd that one hour she was the plain old Rose and the next she felt like a beauty queen. Not that she would ever admit that she was or anything, it just felt that way.

"Ari, you don't have to lie…" Belle said. _**Was I that obvious?**_"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Aaron can be a total arse with girls and he hasn't been exactly nice to you before your…er…new look."

_I can't believe she actually thinks I fancy Aaron. I mean he's a good-looking kid for HIS age, but I would never go out with him. It would be too weird. I was like four years older than him__**. GROSS.**__ But it's not like Belle knew I was twenty-two years old and besides the fact that I look like I haven't aged a bit from when I was eighteen myself. But does she honestly believe I even have a chance with the bloke? I'm like the only girl in the history of girls to never have gone on a date or even been kissed by a bloke before._

_How embarrassing…_

"No, I don't like him in that way, really I don't," Rose said.

"Then why are…" But Rose stopped mid in her tracks. "What?" Belle asked. She looked at her pale face and then at the door that stood in front of them.

"I can't…" Rose began to turn away from the door.

"You can't what?" Belle asked catching her arm.

"I can't go in there," Rose said.

"Potions?" Belle asked. Rose nodded.

"You already skipped class before and this is our first Potions class of the week. You can't honestly skip every class for a whole year."

"I know, but I...I…I'm just not feeling good." Rose tried to walk back again, but Belle's grip on her held her back.

"You're going, what can be so bad about Potions class?"

"I'm not good in Potions. I'm absolutely terrible. I'll blow up the class. I've done it nine times already at my old school," Rose lied.

"Then why are you in advanced?"

"Uh, I got lucky and I desperately need it as a requirement," Rose said.

"Then all the means we must go to class. Seriously, you'll be fine. Professor Malfoy is an excellent teacher even if he's a bit stand-offish," Belle said. Rose face went paler.

"I heard differently," she said under breath.

"Well, he hasn't been kicked out of Hogwarts for the one year he has been here so he shouldn't be bad at all. Listen, I'll be right next to you the whole time. I'll make sure you don't blow anything up," Belle said.

_She must really think I'm such a baby. Come on, Rose, just suck it up and get this over with. There's a chance he might not even recognize you. Maybe Lily did such a great job of covering you up that he won't he recognize you are the same girl that he tormented back in his day._

"Ok, let's go." Rose breathed and walked with Belle into the classroom.

"But, let's sit in the back. I feel more accustomed to it," Rose insisted as she already sat down in the chair closest to the door.

"Ugh, I hate the back. Couldn't we just sit in the front like we always do?" Belle asked.

"We're sitting in the back!" Rose snapped and remained glued to her place. Belle sat down beside her, but wasn't too happy about it.

"Hello, there ladies," came a familiar voice. It was Aaron Gaston and Luke Johnson.

"Hi," I said politely. Belle didn't even acknowledge him.

"What are you two doing in the back and especially in our seats?" He asked although he didn't seem the slightest bit upset about it.

"I must have missed where your name is attached. Oh, too bad, we already sat down," Belle said, "But hey, there are two seats in the front, I would get them before someone else does."

"Ah, Belle always the rude one."

"It's always a pleasure of mine." The two of them stalked off toward the front without even arguing for their seats back. Rose looked at Belle for some explanation as to why Aaron and Luke didn't pick a fight with them. However, Belle had already ducked under the desk to pick something out of her bag.

When Rose asked Belle when she came back up about why Aaron and Luke didn't fight them for the seats, she shrugged and said, "He probably didn't feel like starting a fight. Besides there's Professor Malfoy now, he would have gotten points taken away." At the mention of their professor, Rose slid further down in her seat.

Rose surveyed the class. About half of the blokes in the class have seemed to have dozed off already. The other blokes in the class had bored expressions on their minds while listening to Scorpius' introductory lecture.

But all the girls were focused intently on his lecture. Most of the girls were in the front, surrounding Aaron and Luke. This made sense to Rose now as to why Luke and Aaron didn't fight for their seats because they were surrounded by all the girls.

But it wasn't them who the girls were paying attention to; it was Scorpius.

_Interesting…_

"May I have a volunteer to demonstrate?" He asked the class. Nearly all the girls raised their hands.

Rose would have too if she hadn't been trying not to get recognized as a classmate of his. So she refrained from raising her hand. However, every nerve was itching to raise her hand, to give the answer, to show her abilities, and to be right as always.

It was hard and very tempting, but she held back as one of the only girls in the class to not raise her hand. Even Belle had raised her hand. Rose hoped he wouldn't pick her. But Scorpius or Professor Malfoy picked a girl sitting in the front seat.

She stood up little too anxiously and faced the class, standing next to Professor Malfoy.

"Now, please instruct the class as best you can how to make this potion. Determining how well you instruct the class and how much you know of the material will determine your participation grade."

_**Participation grade? We all have to present? Oh, Merlin, I'm done for.**_

Rose watched as the girl fidgeted with the ingredients. Rose winced when she picked up the wrong vile. Rose almost jumped out of her chair when she was about to pour it continents in the cauldron, but Professor Malfoy had stopped her before she proceeded.

"Uh, I don't think that's right," the girl blushed as he touched her hand to remove the vile from her.

The girl stuttered the whole time as she talked to us on how to make the confusing and befuddlement draught. Rose looked at Belle to see what she thought of this and she shook her head at her. She must have thought of her as being quite ridiculous for trying to please Professor Malfoy.

Soon she was done and did an 'ok' job at the potion, but there was need for improvement. Rose thought Professor Malfoy was generous in giving her an A.

The girl sat down; her face still red from embarrassment.

"Good, thank you very much Ms. Burstrande. You did a fine job, but there is a slight problem with the potion. Can anybody tell me what is wrong with the potion?" He asked.

Rose put her hands underneath her from raising her hand, but her leg started bouncing up and down with excitement that she knew the answer.

She looked around and nobody was raising her hand. She looked at Belle and she was buried in their Potions book trying to find the page to answer the question.

_**But it was too easy. How can nobody know what was wrong with it?**_

"Anybody?" Professor Malfoy sighed. A disappointed professor is what Rose hated the most. Disappointment was not an option.

She rose her hand. She knew she would probably regret it later.

Rose watched him carefully at how he would respond.

She watched as there was a certain switch that went off in him that made him delighted that someone had raised their hand, but then she watched him become a bit puzzled when he saw that it was her that raised her hand. She couldn't put her finger on what he was really thinking and that made her even more nervous.

"Uh, Ms. Salewey, right?" He asked as he peered at his seating chart he passed around the class to assign themselves to at the beginning of his class..

"Yes," I said and went on to answer his question, "she put the lovage in before the scurvy-grass. Normally, it wouldn't make a difference what order they go in, but in this particular potion it specifically asks that it would have a better effect if put in that order." Rose said. Scorpius stared at her for awhile. Rose waited for what he would say next.

"Correct, 25 points to Ravenclaw," He said. He turned to lecture the rest of the class on the effects the draught could do, but Rose zoned out.

_Did he recognize me? It didn't seem like it. And twenty-five points? That was too much for answering a simple question. What had happened to him? Why was he so much more considerate than how he used to be? What changed him?_

It almost felt like a challenge for Rose to find these things out, but there was no use in trying if there was a possibility that he might remember who she was.

After class, Belle and Rose walked out.

"See that wasn't too bad and you were so worried," Belle said.

"I suppose."

"What were you so worried about?" Belle asked.

"I told you, potions in particular."

"And I told you, I'm not buying it."

_**Why did I have to make friends with someone so smart?**_

"Oi, Belle, Ari!" Rose and Belle turned around at the mention of their names. It was Aaron and Luke.

"You have a knack of annoying the hell out of us these days," Belle said. Aaron laughed.

"It's so wonderful to see you again so soon too! Really Belle, are you ever nice anymore? Are you ever as nice as Ari, here?" He asked grinning at Rose.

"Not to people like you," Belle said, not giving him the slightest bit of notice.

"People like me? What have I done to you?" Aaron asked.

"I can think of a few things." She said.

"What kind of…"

"Anyway, Ari and I were just leaving." Belle said as she grabbed Rose's arm to lead her away.

"Hold on a second, I was just wondering if you two are interested in coming to a party our Quidditch team is hosting."

"As your guest?" Rose asked surprised at the nice gesture.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, but no thanks. We don't hang around bigheaded Qudditch jocks like you," Belle said.

"Aw come on, it should be fun."

"I'm sure, well bye." Belle pulled Rose away. When they were out of earshot, Rose wanted answers.

"So, why don't you want to go? He said it should be fun," Rose said, after never attending a Quidditch party in fear she would be the object of attention and mockery.

"You don't know Aaron Gaston like I do," Belle said.

"Oh, did you go to one of these parties already?"

"No, but I heard stories and they are always so filled with drama. Aaron breaking girl's hearts, Aaron making the winning catch, Aaron the God of us all. It's not something fun. People just use the opportunity to make fools of themselves."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't know if we tried." Rose only wanted to go to get more on her story. The more experience the better. Belle looked at her. She sighed.

"You can go. I don't want to stop you. It's your choice."

"But I want…"

"You know what really bugs me?" Belle said. Rose remained silent to let her talk. "When I first met you, I thought you were someone completely different, but you're like Bunny and Barbie." Rose felt a wave of anger flow her.

"Belle, I'm hardly like them. I'm just trying to experience things as much as possible. I mean it's my last year and I don't want to have regrets again."

"Again?"

"Well, at my old school, you know. I wasn't very popular or outgoing or anything." Rose tried to save herself.

"Oh, I see what you're saying."

"So, come with me." Rose pleaded.

"Ari…"

"Come on Belle, I know you want to do well here to get good N.E.W.T grades, I get all that. However, sometimes you've got to get out of your comfort zone and explore some boundaries." Rose said to her. She didn't know where this was coming from, but she decided perhaps Lily. Belle gave her a small sigh.

"Oh, alright."

"Oh great! We should invite Erin and Aimee with us too!"

"Well, we'll see. They might not want to…"

"You never know until you try!" Rose said.

* * *

Professor Scorpius Malfoy sat at his office drinking some pumpkin juice when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He called out. The door opened and in came his one friend here, the Transfiguration professor, Clifford Armore.

"Oh, hey Cliff."

"Hey Scorp, how's everything going?"

"Oh, you know, it's going."

"Yeah, I hear you." Scorpius put his hand over her face and rubbed it. "You alright?" Cliff asked.

"I don't know."

"Need help to make a potion?" Scorpius took his hand away and smirked at him.

"Now, they wouldn't call me the potions master if I was dimwitted."

"Just asking." Cliff said smiling at him.

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair before asking his colleague. "So, what's going on with you then? You looked a bit stressed. Is it Jillianne?"

"No, why would…oh I never did tell you right?"

"Tell me what?" Scorpius asked.

"That we're engaged."

"Oh really? Wow, when did this all happen? It's only been a year, mate," Scorpius asked surprised.

"Two weeks ago and yeah, I know, but I thought it was the right time, you know?"

Scorpius frowned. To him, marriage was all codswallop. "I suppose. Well, er, congratulations are in order, I guess."

"Thanks," he said. Scorpius said staring off in space, "So what about you and…what's-her-face?" Cliff asked.

Scorpius looked at him confused until he knew who he was talking about, "Oh, Evie? We broke it off."

"Already? It's been what? A month?" he asked.

"A month and a half," Scorpius yawned, lazily.

"What happened?" Scorpius didn't respond right away.

"She was talking about marriage a lot," he lied.

"She wanted to marry _you_?" He asked.

"Yup." He said nodding away, "I don't know what was going through her head, but she got so emotional over every time I told her that marriage was pathetic and was just a way to make things final."

"Oh ho, she couldn't have taken that well."

"No, not really. She screamed in my face a couple times and then told me we were done. Then she left." Scorpius felt lying was his second nature considering his friend was bent on convinced that is story was true because Evie didn't break it off with him after the marriage issue, she borke it off because she found out about his past.

"And you haven't talked to her since?" Cliff asked.

"No. She's the least of my problems."

"Oh yeah, what is bugging you now? Kids fooling around or something?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, really. But I swear, Cliff, I think I'm having hallucinations because I swear in one of my classes today I thought I saw a girl from my past."

"A ghost perhaps? They have a way of sneaking up on you," He suggested.

"It was no ghost just a memory trying to creep up on me."

"Or maybe you've gone completely bonkers," his colleague chuckled. A smirk came on to Scorpis' handsome face.

"Maybe."

His colleague looked carefulyl at him before saying, "Look man, I think you just need a good night's rest. I mean maybe you should stop planning every year out and just forget one day."

"I suppose," Scorpius muttered.

"You look terrible, mate."

"Yeah, I don't feel that great either," he grunted feeling his throat start to clog up.

His colleague got his feet, "Get some rest. We've got loads to do for Ted tomorrow."

"Joy," Scorpius moaned and Cliff walked out.

_It couldn't have been Rose._ Scorpius insisted upon himself. _It just couldn't have been. My memories have just come back to haunt me that's all. I'm not losing it!_


	8. To the Fair

_**Chapter 8 – To the Fair**_

Scorpius Malfoy stood at the huge window that looked over the courtyard. Autumn was slowly apporaching as colorful leaves that hung from the branches of the Forbidden Forest were carried off into the water fountain with the statue of Albus Dumbledore at its center.

First years were racing after each other goofing around the fountain. Fifth year girls were hovering around the corners as they giggled when fellow boys lookd in their direction.

Scorpius didn't realize his knuckles were turning a pure white until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He flung around and with his guest he must have been on the edge of rage for the look of fear that held his company's attention.

"Er...Professor Malfoy...sir," a small boy who looked to be in his second year. His name was Hector Chipperway if he remembered correctly. The boy had been going to therapy after he saw his father blow to pieces when experimenting on his own spells.

"What? What is it you want Mr. Chipperway?" He didn't mean to sound bitter. The boy had merely caught him at a bad time.

Hector looked to be trembling as he held out a piece of paper, "My...my mother would like a report of how I have been doing in your classes and then she wants you to sign it. It's-it's her way of knowing that I'm attending all of my classes. You-you said you would."

"Not today Mr Chipperway. Get on off before dinner. You wouldn't want to be late to that now would you?" Scorpius said coolly.

"Bbut..." the boy stammered, but before he could Scorpius walked away. Maybe the boy would soon understand what it feels like when someone has turned their back on him.

* * *

Rose scribbled down an answer to a question to her homework for Transfiguration.

The library was oddly enough quiet for once. Most people would be talking in hush silence, but that wasn't the case. All of a sudden hands pressed down upon her shoulders. Rose jumped.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked as Rose turned around in her seat to see who scared her.

"What are _you_ doing?" Rose whispered.

"What do you mean?" Lily whispered back with a giddy smile on her face.

"What are you doing in the library? You're a teacher now, Lils."

"Teachers can be in the library. We do research and stuff too, you know. Now, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"Homework, what does it look like?" Rose grumbled as she turned in her seat to finish.

"Homework, Rose? Homework?" She asked like there was something obviously wrong.

"Yeah, it's what I'm supposed to be doing. It's due tomorrow."

"Can't you see the problem here?"

"No, obviously not." Suddenly all my books and papers were scattered across the floor. "What did you do that for?" I cried, trying to keep my voice down before we drew a crowd in.

Lily shook her head at me, "You're doing homework," she leaned and whispered, "Rose Weasley does homework. Arielle Salewey does not."

"She doesn't?" Rose asked.

"Merlin Rose, don't see what you're doing? You're wasting all your time doing homework when you don't need to be. Correction you already graduated from Hogwarts. You can't do homework all the time like you did back when you were a real student at Hogwarts!"

"Then what am I suppose to do? Stare at the wall."

Lily made a stuttering noise as if she didn't know where to start, "Are you serious? Stare at the wall? For Merlin's sake they said you were smart, Rose. If you want to find more to your story you have to get out like I've been trying to say. You can do your homework, but you can slack off some as well. You don't have to do it. You don't need any of the grades only just enough to keep you from failing."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?"

Lily shook he head at me, "Don't ask me."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know bloody well I'm right"

"You should be a writer, you'd be good."

"Um, no thanks. Wasting my life on stories isn't for me. I plan on other things."

"Oh ok, then why are you here?" Rose smirked at her.

"To help you." Rose raised her eyebrows

"Ok, ok I'm avoiding the office. I kind of embarrassed myself there and I have no urge to go back and show face at the moment."

"So you're hiding…?" Rose gave her a smug look.

"Shut up. I am teaching and I'm getting paid for it. So there." She whipped around and walked away. Rose smiled after her.

_Sometimes we can all act like children no matter how old we get._

* * *

Rose was in her second class of Potions. Taking Lily's advice to slack off, she didn't do the essay assigned for that class. So, she received detention for failing to do an assignment.

She was supposed to feel good, but she felt awful.

She wasn't used to getting detention, she wasn't used to getting bad grades, and she was definitely not used to not doing her homework.

But she got to know some of the people in detention. The slackers and troublemakers that is. It helped, but it still felt like it was damaging who she was.

She was the person who got things done and she felt like she wasn't. She felt like she was wasting her time.

She dropped her bag on her bed and heard something outside the window. Curious, she opened the window and in flew an owl.

The owl dropped a letter on her bed and then swept out the window again. Rose closed it and then picked up the letter on her bed.

She glanced down and recognized the handwriting easily.

It read:

_Meet me in my office. You're in big trouble, missy!_

_Professor Lily Potter_

Rose sighed. _What could she possibly want now?_

Rose walked down to the fourth floor, took a left, then a right, and then another left and came face to face with a door to the Arithmacy classroom. She walked into the dark classroom and up the stairs where the offices were. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard Lily say.

"Er, Professor, you told me to meet you?" Rose said raising her eyebrows at her younger cousin. Lily smiled over at her from behind her desk.

"Like my office?" She asked, her arms flew into the air gracefully.

"I didn't know you get an office even though, you're a stand-in."

"I get a lot of things that you don't get" Lily smirked at her.

"So, what am I in trouble for, Professor?" Lily rolled her eyes at Rose.

"I was only trying to sound professional since people can't know we're related, remember?"

"Yeah, you suck at writing notes to students." Rose said pointing at the word 'missy' to Lily. She shrugged.

"It's how I am. I like the students to be comfortable around me."

Rose frowned, "So, what do you need me here for?"

"I heard you got detention."

"Yeah, I did."

"And how does that make you feel?" She asked, now filing her nails.

"What are you? My psychiatrist?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"What's a psychiatrist?" Lily wondered.

Rose waved her hand at Lily, "Nothing, a muggle job."

"Oh, does it pay well?" Lily asked. Rose stared at her in disbelief. "Just kidding, geez"

"Well, so why did you pull me in here? I mean, yeah, I got detention."

Lily looked at me with interest, "And you're not crying over it?"

"You thought I'd be upset? I thought you told me I had to slack off a bit?"

"I'm so proud of you!" Lily said smiling widely at her. "My wittle Wosie is growing up," she clasped her hands together. Rose rolled her eyes.

Rose sat down opposite Lily.

"I do have one concern though," Rose said.

"Oh, what's that?"

"How do you do it?" Rose asked.

"Do what?" Lily asked.

Rose felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, "Talk to a guy."

Lily looked like she fell off her chair, "Rose, we're practically surrounded by guys, think of our family! How can you not know how to talk to one?"

"It's hard you know?" She cried out, "They're not blood-related."

"It's not hard! If you catch something that they seem to be talking about that interests you, you jump in. It's like talking to a girl only they jump around like they won fifty galleons. And if they bother you then you tell them to back off. Simple as that."

Rose didn't think Lily quite understood how hard it really was to talk to a guy...a guy who she wasn't familiar with. "But Lily, you were popular back when we went to Hogwarts."

"I was not."

"Oh surrounded by girls and guys, doesn't qualify you as popular."

"I had…friends, but I wasn't popular, popular. I just was myself. If someone angered me, I told them to beat it. If someone was rude to me, I made sure they got the message to back off, and if they were friendly, then I was friendly back. Like I said simple."

"No, not simple. Every chance I tried to talk to a guy, they would walk away or they would make fun of me."

Lily shook her head at Rose, "That's because you scared the hair off them when you approach them. You practically look like you want to lick the bottom of their shoes."

Rose was deeply offended, "Oh that's nice."

"Yeah, maybe that's over-exaggerating it, but that's not the point. You can't just leap at someone you fancy and hope they fancy you back. It doesn't work like that. If you're finding it hard to find something to say go with your gut."

"I don't know if I have any guts," Rose responded lamely.

"Of course you've got guts. You're here aren't you? You said you're here to socialize with the popualr crowd then that's what you should do."

"Socializing and me don't really go in the same sentence."

Lily sighed in frustration, "Ok, Rose. This is the time you step out of your little comfort zone and you become someone completely different. Nobody will know you from Hogwarts because all the teachers have left and so have the students."

"Um…" Rose bit her lip.

"What?"

"Not everybody left."

Lily looked at her confused, "Oh, who's still there?"

"He's a professor."

Lily was deep in thought before she asked, "Did Flitwick change his mind?"

"No, he-this professor, uh, used to be in the same classes with me at Hogwarts." Rose tapped her two index fingers together out of nervousness.

Lily frowned, "Oh, then it's probably some geeky smart arse kid, Rose, you have nothing to worry about."

"No, it is something to worry about. You see the professor is Scorpius Malfoy." She said now twiddling her thumbs.

"Malfoy? He's a professor?" Lily gasped.

"Er, yes."

Lily looked down at the floor for a bit."Ok, yeah, you're screwed."

"Thanks a lot."

"Ok." Lily said. "Ok, what subject is he teaching?"

"Potions."

"And have you had it yet?"

Rose breathed, "Yeah. It was a nightmare."

Lily around her desk toward Rose, "Oh. What happened? Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "It slipped my mind. I was too much worrying about it. Wait, how come you didn't know this? You're a teacher."

Lily took a step back, "So? Doesn't mean I've met every professor here."

"Well, anyway let's just say there are some girls who can be a bit snotty," Rose explained.

"Yeah, there are always some." Lily said as she jumped suddenly. She rushed to her door.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I have a teacher's meeting!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, ok."

Lily grabbed Rose's wrist, "Come with me."

"To the teacher's meeting?" Rose asked surprised.

"No, you dim-worm. Walk with me until we get there."

Rose shook her head at Lily, "You are such a child."

"I like to pretend I'm still that age. I miss Hogwarts." Lily admitted.

Rose followed behind Lily. Rose frowned as she realized how short she was compared to being beside Lily. No wonder why so many blokes perferred Lily over her besides the point about her appearance back in the day.

"I can't believe how short I am," Rose complained.

"Neither can I. Uncle Ron is so tall."

"You make matters worse than what they truly are," Rose grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry," Lily said in a sing-song voice.

They both rounded the corner, but Lily stopped Rose from approaching any further. "What?" Rose asked.

"Hot guy at twelve!" She said turning around to face Rose. Rose tried to look past Lily. "Do I look alright? Do you think he is a teacher too?" Lily said all in one sentence.

"Lily, move!" Rose said. Lily swayed a bit. Rose mouth hung open.

"What?" Lily asked anxiously. "Is he a professor or not?"

"No, he's my boss' boss."

"Oh, really?" She asked cheerfully.

"No, Lily that's bad!" She said.

"Why he doesn't go here? You should introduce me!" She said excitedly.

"Lily, for once act your age!" Rose said. She walked without talking any further to Lily toward her boss' boss.

"Um, Mr. Gustav, what are you doing here?" Rose asked, nervously. He jumped at being addressed.

"Rose? Rose Weasley?" Rose immediately motioned not to address her that way.

"It's Arielle Salewey," she muttered, "I'm undercover and I'm doing a story here."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm here to see Ted Lupin. Any idea where he is? I need to have a word."

Rose pointed toward the West Wing, "Third Floor, go up to the gargoyle and say: twinkies."

"Twinkies?"

"Er, yes," Rose flushed.

Mr. Gustav nodded at Rose, "Well, thank you…Ms. Salewey."

"Welcome." He walked past her where Lily was standing. He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Lily watched him leave and came back up to Rose.

"Eeeek, he smiled at me," she shrieked.

"Lily…" Rose warned.

"Sorry… I can't help it. I feel almost too shy talking to someone that hot."

"You're such a hypocrite," Rose said, placing her hands on her hips.

"How am I hypocrite?" Lily asked, with her arms spread out.

"Didn't you just get done telling me that I have to talk smoothly to guys? That it's easy to talk to them?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm a horrible example."

"Great advice," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I thought it was." Lily said a bit disappointed.

"You're right, it was," Rose said, feeling bad. Lily smiled back at her. Rose looked ahead and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What now?" Lily asked.

"Ppproffesssor Mmmalfoy," she stammered. Lily looked ahead and sure enough there was Scorpius Malfoy not too far ahead heading in their direction.

"I can't be seen with you, quick move ahead, so that he doesn't figure us out," Rose said quickly and pushed her forward.

She watched as Lily walked forward. Scorpius Malfoy looked up and saw her approaching.

"Potter?" He asked.

"Oh, Malfoy…" Lily said, "What brings you here…to, er, Hogwarts?" _Smooth, Lily._

"I teach here, Potter." He stated.

"Oh, what a tragedy." Lily said. Rose wanted to hit her. She saw Malfoy tense up.

"Don't tell me they let scum in here now" he sneered at her. "Especially, someone as dimwitted as yourself." Lily glared at him.

"I could say the same to you. I really don't understand why Teddy would even think to let a git like you teach students."

Scorpius smirked, "I have natural talent, Potter. I don't have to have family blood to get a job here." Lily face went red with anger. Rose wanted to step in, but one, she didn't know how and two, she would give herself away.

But she didn't have to, Lily moved on.

Scorpius Malfoy went back to walking. Rose didn't know what to do. She didn't want to shy away in case he realized that he knew who she was.

Rose dropped her books and pretended to pick them up. Stupidly enough, her pencil rolled away. _Bugger_.

She went to reach for it, but a pale white hand picked it up first. Rose stood up and looked up at Scorpius Malfoy.

"I believe this is yours," he said holding out her pencil.

"Thanks, Professor." Rose squeeked. He nodded.

"See you in class, Ms. Salewey." He said looking at her differently than what she expected. _Was it pity? Sorrow? Embarrassment from the argument with Lily?_

Rose supposed it didn't matter. She caught up with Lily just when she turned the corner. They walked on.

Rose looked up at Lily and she was staring ahead not saying a word.

"Don't let what he said get to you, Lily" Rose said, "He doesn't compliment people much."

"Don't worry, I'm not. Malfoy, just needs to be taught a hard lesson," she grumbled. "Speaking of which."

"What?"

"He was nice to you." She said with bitterness.

"I'm a student."

"So? He_ acknowledged_ you."

"Lily, it doesn't mean anything. I'm not anything to him nor really anyone." Rose and Lily stopped at the door to the entrance to Lily's meeting.

"Don't think that."

"Don't think what?"

"Don't think you don't mean anything to anyone"

"But, Lily…" _**I was only telling what was true, what I thought.**_

"No, Rose, you have no idea how important of a friend you have become to me. You are special. You're a real hero. You saved me and helped me get a real job. If it wasn't for you I would be lost. You might have thought I was always sticking up for you in the past, but I was really trying to repay you back for believing in me and helping me become a better person than I was before."

"Yeah, but Lily, I really haven't done…"

"Look at Malfoy, haven't you noticed he was nice toward you. I think a part of him recognizes you and I think he feels awful to how he treated you back then. He must realize how much he missed out on a great person only for what? Dignity? Fame? Power? You have this enormous gift to make people feel important in this world and they appreciate what you have done. So don't think that you're nothing. Not in this world, at least."

Rose felt a warm feeling sweep over her.

"Lily, I had no idea that you thought of me like that."

"It's true, don't let anyone tell you differently." She said looking Rose straight in the eye. It was then Rose appreciated having Lily by her side. She smiled back at her, clearly touched. "Now, I have to go, but I want you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, you can count me. You can count on me this time. I won't desert you, not this time around."

"Thanks, Lily."

"Alright, I'm late, bye!" She said and waved good-bye. Rose smiled.

_We were kids, trying to be someone important. We had no idea that being popular wasn't going to help us win a date with the guy you met at the market nor would winning a Quidditch match for your school team was going to win you a job at the Gringott's Bank. But that's when I realized that the only way we can reach the top is if you work hard towards your goals and stick to being yourself; you'll survive._

_Looking back on photos, really showed how much we all grew up. Our faces have changed and you would think, "Wow, I looked so much younger in this picture than I do now and this picture was taken only a year ago." Then it makes you want to be a child again. _

_I can finally sympathize with the muggle character, Peter Pan; the boy who never wanted to grow up._

_It's amazing how things start to change over time. Sometimes it is hard to accept such change, but it's just part of us. We all have to move on and grow old some point in our lives. We can't dwell in the past, like I have been. _

_Who knows? Maybe it's best to move on and accept whatever is thrown in our direction. _


	9. West Wing

_**Chapter 9 – West Wing**_

Scorpius Malfoy stared up at the fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard.

He began to hear the distant laugh of woman he thought he could trust so long ago. It was just a few months ago she stood before this fountain and told him everything...everything she had done to him.

He had wished she had cheated on him that would have made things easy. Instead, she was the one who turned him in.

* * *

Rose and Lily were walking alone in the corridor one Tuesday afternoon.

"So, I finally learned how to grade papers in Arithmacy, but the only thing is that people are missing the whole concept of how to add things up the right way," Lily said as Rose nodded off.

"I mean, the Professor is just not explaining it right to them. He writes all this stuff on the board for them to copy down in their notes, but it does them no good. I just don't understand how he is still a teacher. He doesn't exactly teach."

"Are you just saying he is horrible or are kids actually complaining about him?" Rose asked.

"I heard a few nasty comments about him and a few students have already dropped out of the class."

"And you think you're better?" Rose asked.

"I don't want to sound arrogant, but at least I would teach them what I know of Arithmacy much better than he can."

"Then perhaps, you should form some secret organization to help the ones who struggling out that way you can help them understand it better and you could always disguise it as a club, being a teacher and all."

"Oh, great idea. People will know for sure I'm famous Harry Potter's daughter," Lily said with amusing sarcasm. Rose smiled.

"Potter, don't you have notes to take?" said a familiar voice. Lily looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy almost passing them by.

_**Did he hear us?**_

"Do you always have to interfere with my conversations? And if you must know I was just discussing statistics with Miss Salewey, you see Malfoy, she is very interested in studying Arthimacy unlike all those boils and uck you teach them in Potions. I think she'd make a wonderful, er, Arithmagician."

_**Hmm, maybe not. He doesn't seem to know anything.**_

"But you're only a student-teacher."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "So? Your point?" She never did like him. _**I guess it had to do with teasing me in the past.**_

Scorpius smirked at her, "Well, it seems to me, perhaps, that Miss Salewey might be interested in other things other than Arithmacy, like she seems rather fond of Potions these days."

"Oh, does she now?" Lily asked looking over at Rose. Rose blushed and looked away.

"Oh yes, in fact, I came over here to ask if Miss Salewey would be so kind in helping me with our next project. We will be brewing one of the most powerful potions that I will need assistance in setting up," Rose heard Lily snort.

"Oh, er, ssure," Rose stuttered, "I would be delighted," she added politely.

Scorpius looked a bit surprised Rose agreed to help him, "Well, alright then. I'll see you this Thursday night," Rose was about to answer when Lily cut in.

"Sorry, she has detention. In fact, that was what we were going over." Rose looked at Lily surprised. Yes, she was scared to be in the same room with Scorpius in case he ever found out who she was, but she was willing to try to be brave and even if he did find out she can explain to him in a mature way what she is doing here, plus it wouldn't be too bad to be in the presence of a well handsome man...even if he was the world's biggest prat back in the day. **What on Earth was going through my head? Who invaded my mind? Brave? Me?**

"Oh, detention? What happened?" Scorpius asked.

"It's none of your business," Lily snapped at him.

Rose remembered Lily telling her she must be someone different or put herself out there more.

"I'm available Friday." Rose piped up. She can feel Lily's eyes at the back of her neck. She didn't care. She was stepping out of her comfort zone, just as she had advised her to do.

Scorpius smiled as if he had won the Quidditch Cup, "Excellent, I will see you then, now I must get to a Professor's meeting before I'm late."

"Pity." Lily grumbled. Scorpius said farewell to us and when he did so to Rose, she saw his eyes linger on hers a bit longer. She couldn't help, but feel a bit of a flutter.

After he was gone and out of ear-shot, Rose turned around to look at Lily, "I'm available Friday," she mimicked Rose, then narrowed her eyes at her, "You're available Friday? What gives?" Rose blushed, Lily was the only one who knew she had a crush on him and she knew now that she still felt the same way.

"What can you honestly see in him? He's an arse." Lily said disgustedly.

"I can't help who I fancy, Lils," Rose looked down.

"Wish you could. Think of what Grandpa Weasley would say."

Rose crossed her arms, "And frankly, I don't give a rats arse. I make my own choices and if Dad and Grandpa Weasley don't like it then too bad," Rose had no idea where this anger came from. It bursted out of her like an open flame.

"Well, alright then," Lily said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, Lily…" Rose began to explain.

"Oh, no, you're on your own with this one. I can't guide you past a crush or through a crush." Rose frowned at Lily's words. But then Lily smiled and said:

"Not unless you introduce me to your good-looking boss."

* * *

It was Friday and Rose was starting to feel sick to her stomach. Most of it had to do with that she would have to meet with Scorpius Malfoy, alone, in the darkness of the Potions room, but her sickness could also be because of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes sweets she ate just ten minutes ago.

She was starting to have second thoughts. She told no one of where she would be, but some people, like Belle, were curious as to where she would be on a Friday night that requires some form of homework.

She knew that Belle wasn't convinced enough of where she was heading so she pretended to grab as many books as she could and walked out the Eagle entrance.

She went the longest way possible just in case someone decided to follow her. She made quick turns and went through secret passages her cousins told her about throughout the years she had gone to school.

Luckily enough, she didn't get lost, that was her main concern. She also was glad nobody seemed to have followed her.

She especially had avoided the Slytherin corridor, in case they found the time to hex her or something for even entering their domain.

She knocked hesitantly at the dungeon door.

"Come in!" She heard someone call from inside. She took a deep breath and opened it. That was then she started to realize that what if this was some kind of trap.

_**What if he found who I was? What this was someone way of mocking of who she was? Was he to be trusted? What exactly was I doing here? I'm such an idiot. Too late now…**_

Rose peeked in and saw Scorpius examining a Potion up close. He had these small goggles on and he was writing things down fast.

_**Oh Merlin, he's going to poison me! I knew I should have made up some kind of will.**_

Scorpius looked up to meet Rose's petrified face.

"You can come in and sit down," he said inviting her to sit opposite of where he is sitting, "I promise I won't bite."

Rose hesitantly walked to the seat he was indicating to, still unsure of why she came in the first place. She sat down.

She started to drum her fingers nervously on her lap.

Scorpius had gone back to examining the potion. He then let out a sigh and pushed the potion aside.

"Sorry, about that Miss Salewey, I was just experimenting, but apparently I can't read my own handwriting from the notes I took back when I was in training." Rose nodded knowingly. "So, you know why you're here." Rose looked up at him.

"Actually, I don't," Rose said. Scorpius blinked. "I mean, you said something about a project, but I don't know why you want my help."

"I thought you already knew." He said. Rose shook her head slowly. "Well, considering you are one of the best in my classes, I thought this would be a great opportunity for you to expand your interest in Potions." When Rose didn't respond, Scorpius continued, "Well, you haven't missed any of my classes, and you perform almost every potion I assign perfectly…"

"Almost?" Rose smiled weakly and for the first time Scorpius smiled back at her. Not a smirk or a jeer, but a genuine smile. It was nice, Rose thought.

"There are some things that you could work on and since you're a seventh year in an advanced Potions class, it is my job to persuade you in the course that you may be best suited for. So, this project may or may not help you with your potion making skills and if you do so follow in the path of a potions master, this may be something worthwhile." Scorpius waited for her to respond.

Rose was confused about this Scorpius. He was just so different from the years he encountered him at Hogwarts. "It sounds great, honestly it does, but you still haven't answered my question. Why me?I mean Belle is incredibly smart. She would love this opportunity to learn extra Potion and even so with a personal Professor all to herself. And even though Bernice cares more about her appearance than schoolwork does an exceptionally well job when she's in your class. I don't see why you're asking for my help when there are so many other students qualified."

Scorpius didn't seem to have an answer for her right then and there.

"I don't know perhaps you remind me of someone." Scorpius paused for a moment, "She was bleeding brilliant."

Rose didn't know what to say at first. Part of her was screaming in joy that he remembered her the other part was wishing she would jsut find some excuse and leave before he figured out who she was. She had built up enough courage just to come here and do her job. She didn't have enough to repeat the horrible years she had when she was younger.

"What was she like?" Rose asked.

Scorpius stared at her for a moment, "Well, she was a lot like you only she was quiet, shy, didn't have much friends, and a bit...geeky," he looked at her sideways hoping he would catch something from her fixed stare, but not even a flick of difference registered in her face.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Well, shall we get started?" He asked.

Rose nodded, "Of course." Scorpius nodded once and turned around walking toward a table filled with steaming potions. Rose followed behind him.

"Now, these I'm sure you can identify easily," he pointed to the potions they were studying in class. "But this potion, should be rather difficult," he said pointing to one at the very end.

Mustard yellow steam floating from within. Rose looked at it. Scorpius motioned for her to look at it closer. So she did.

As she moved closer, warmth spread around her. It felt so good to her especially when she was down in cold dampness of the dungeons.

"Enlightening Potion," she said softly.

"Good," Scorpius said behind her, which made her jump a bit.

The one beside it, Rose knew very well. It was a mother-of-pearl sheen with spiraling wisps of steam. She refrained from getting close.

The Amortentia potion was a potion not to mess with. She knew her scents already, which were quite embarrassing to admit to anyone especially to the bully who tormented her in the past; the one standing behind her.

"The Amortentia potion?" Rose asked him. Scorpius looked at the potion as well.

"Yes," He said now looking at the last two potions on the table.

The last onewas odorless and had no color to it at all. Rose looked at the last potion. She bit her lip. She had no idea what potion this was. Rose pursed her lips together trying to think what the potion was.

"Strengthening Potion?" Rose asked.

"Wrong," Scorpius said. "This is Veritaserum. We will-"

"Professor! Professor Malfoy!" Came a voice from the doorway. They both looked up to see a small boy who looked like he had sprinted up to the seventh floor and back. "There's a fight! There's a fight going on outside. They're using wands!"

Scorpius shook his head at the boy. Of course they were using wands.

He turned to Rose, "I'll be back. In the meantime, get the ingredients together to start the Veritaserum Potion. Set up the potion and supplies then wait for my return." Rose nodded.

As soon as Scorpius left, Rose went over to the Ingredients cabinet to find all the ingredients she needed to make the Veritaserum potion. When she opened the Potions book she found discarded in a bookshelf way off to the east side of the classroom she realized she was missing an ingredient.

Rose doubled back to find the ingredient she was looking for. However, she was distracted. In a closet not far from where she was there was a brilliant emerald glow penetrating into the classroom.

Curious Rose continued toward the light. All that was in the closet was a potion that looked to be recently brewed. Rose examined the potion closely to see if she can detect what it was.

Frustrated, she used her finger to try and feel its texture. However, the potion seemed to have its own shield to conceal what really lied beyond its borders. There was only one potion she knew that had that.

"What are you doing in here?" Came a voice behind her. Rose turned around to see Scorpius standing there furiously staring at her.

"I was just-"

"This area is off limits, you hear me? Off limits," Scorpius shouted at her, "Get out. Get out, NOW!"

Rose didn't have to be told another second longer. She was out the door no sooner than he could have asked for.

* * *

Scorpius looked deep within the potion he kept well hidden until Arielle Salewey discovered its location. It has been almost an entire year since his breakup with Evie and he was only just beginning to pull himself together again. He pretended that he and Evie had been going out until just recently so that his friend wouldn't try and set him up with his fiance's silly friends.

He remembered their time spent around the courtyard. He had thought she was happy with him. But, a woman wouldn't have turned him in if she had been happy with him. He tried to think what he did was wrong. Sure, at times, he was a complete arse to her. However, never meant any harm. She just took things too personally.

Now, he was stuck here...at this horrid school and he wasn't ever going to leave this place unless the real person who commited the crime that he had been accused of would step forward. Chance of that happening? Slim to none.

There was nothing he could do. Just a bit of misused magic and he would be stripped of it all for all eternity. It was him against the world.


	10. The Curse

**_Chapter 10 – The Curse_**

Scorpius Malfoy stirred his potion with boredom. He hated being forced to be here and he wasn't going anywhere until they found the one responsible for black mailing him.

There was no one to trust. Everyone was against him; everyone assumed because of his family's past that he was just up to no good as they were. His grandfather had meant to kill most of the golden Potter-Weasley family, his father had meant to kill Albus Dumbledore, and now, he had been accused of nearly killing the Minister, Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

Someone had imperialized him. He didn't know who. All he remembered was walking home from a bar with his friend, Zediacus Zabini, after getting kicked out by Albus Potter when he succumbed little Lucy Weasley into tears. Lucy had been the one to wait on them. It was all in good fun. It was Scorpius job to put down the whole Potter-Weasley family; it has been his family's job to do so for many years.

He loved to reach inside a person's soul, find their heart, and crush it to itty bitty pieces. However, he would never intentionally murder a person. His drive was of words not action.

Albus Potter, who had pushed Scorpius up against a wall, threatened him that if he had ever came near that bar ever again he would do unspeakable damage to him. Scorpius shrugged off the threat.

It didn't bother him what Albus Potter or his brother tried to do to him. He was filthy rich, he had more power than they have ever dreamed of having (after all he was one of the Muggle Minister's guards), and he had just as many people on his side than the Potter-Weasley family had on theirs.

But that all changed when he had been accused of attempt-murder of the Minister of Magic.

When he woke up that morning after he got kicked out of the bar, he found his clothes stained and scorched.

He found out a year later that it had been Evie, his girlfriend then, who had turned him in; who had betrayed his trust. He knew the moment Evie apologized for turning him over that someone was out to ruin his life and he didn't know why. He had many enemies and the first thought that it may be someone from the Potter-Weasley family, but he knew they weren't raised to learn the dark arts. Although Albus Potter did threaten him. He couldn't count him out as a suspect just because he was the Golden Boy's son.

That left two other possibilities.

There was Devon D'Arque who was the child of Pansy Parkinson and Felipe D'Arque. Felipe D'Arque was a diplomat in the French Ministry of Magic whose father had once worshipped Voldemort during his reign.

Devon became a monster. Twisted by Felipe D'Arque's hate for all blood-traitors, muggle-borns, and those who stood against Voldemort's rise to power, the Malfoys included. There had been times even Scorpius feared Devon and his thirst for revenge.

It became worse when Scorpius brought Devon when he found him torturing muggles. Devon was found guilty and stripped of his magical powers, which was the punishment now in the wizarding world. Scorpius couldn't imagine being stripped of his magic. It would be like losing part of himself.

This would be his punishment if the person who had imperialized him doesn't come forward by the end of this year.

The other person Scorpius suspected was Phillip Le Fou, who had loathed him throughout his entire years at Hogwarts. He had been in his year, but only in Gryffindor. Le Fou was made Prefect and loved the power of bossing people around, but it was Scorpius who had been made Head Boy in their seventh year. He never quite got over it. Scorpius also had the suspicion that he had a thing for Rose Weasley when the whole school knew she had a crush on him.

Le Fou and he both applied for the job to protect the Minister. Le Fou's family wasn't as well off as Scorpius'. His family was dirt poor so he desperately wanted the high-paying job to support his family. And when Scorpius got the job perhaps shamefully by turning on his charms for a woman involved in the search committee, Le Fou went on a rampage. He had shouted at Scorpius that he was likely to pay for what he did.

Scorpius had thought Le Fou had gotten his revenge when he was brought in by the Aurors after being found at his home. Le Fou had presented the evidence that Scorpius had tried to murder the Minister by poisoning his wine. There had been a photograph of him mixing potions together with the date from night before stamped at the bottom. They found the cauldron that was used to mix the potions and sure enough, the fingerprints left on the cauldron matched his.

Scorpius had claimed he was imperialized and agreed to take the Vertaiserum potion to prove so. But, of course, Le Fou had proved that Scorpius might have taken the memory of trying to kill the Ministry to protect himself.

Scorpius thought for sure he would be stripped of his magic then, but it was his second cousin, Teddy Lupin who stood up. He suggested he put Scorpius through a trial run. He had believed his story somehow. He wanted to prove he was innocent by making him a Potions professor at Hogwarts.

Ginny Potter had an article already written to report Scorpius' accusation, but Kingsley himself decided to keep it all hush up until it was decided if he was the real perpetrator. Kinglsey now had Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looking into the situation while Scorpius was to be confined in the walls of Hogwarts.

Teddy was to keep a close eye on him and if he, in any way, abused his power as professor, he would be stripped of his magic. If Scorpius were to leave Hogwarts he would be stripped of his magic. If Scorpius was found guilty by the end of the year if no new evidence appears he would stripped of his magic.

Scorpius had no hope that was…until Arielle Saleway came to Hogwarts. With her potion-making skills he can perhaps create a potion necessary to find the one who had set him up. He was going to use the potion to force-feed the three suspects he believed to responsible for doing this to him. The Drink of Despair was sure to bring out their worst fears and he will know…he will know who did it. He didn't care how illegal it was to brew the potion at Hogwarts. The potion wouldn't kill anyone…it would only cause them as much fear and despair as Scorpius encountered. The worst that could happen to Scorpius if found using the potion was being fired as professor, but the reward…he wouldn't be stripped of his magic and the culprit would take his place.

Justice will be served and Scorpius will do whatever it takes to achieve this.

* * *

Rose walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, but before she can walk up the winding staircase to the Girls Dormitory, someone pulled her arm from proceeding.

It was Belle.

"Oh hey, Belle," Rose said.

"Quit the sweet talk, Ari," she said angrily.

"Is there something wrong?" Rose asked. Belle narrowed her eyes on her, "Where were you?" She demanded.

"I was at the library like I said," Rose squeaked. Belle shook her head back and forth, "I was just there looking for you. You weren't anywhere near the library. Why can't you just tell me the truth? What do I have to do in order to show you I'm your friend and not your enemy?" She asked. Rose bit the inside of her cheek.

"Ok, I went to Remedial Potions," she said. It was a total lie, but it was actually helping her become better with Potions.

"Remedial Potions?" Belle repeated.

"Yes," Rose said. Belle sighed as if she was tired, "Ari, you don't need Remedial Potions. You're doing fine in it. In fact, your potions aren't far off from being perfect."

Roe thought up of another excuse, "Um, Professor Malfoy caught me cheating," Rose said.

"Caught you-what?" Belle asked not believing what she said.

"Cheating. I've been…I've been copying you and you didn't notice so I kept doing it and well, Professor Malfoy saw me and he knew I wasn't doing my own work so he made me take Remedial Potions," she said.

"Oh," Belle said. Rose waited for her to blow at her, but she sighed. "I'm sorry that must have been hard for you to tell me. Remedial Potions is not something to tell people about," she said. Rose bit her lip. "Forgive me?" Belle asked. Rose smiled at her, but felt completely terrible for lying to one of her only friends she has ever made at this school. Her lies were surely to come back and bit her one day. She knew this is what she had to do in order to create a story that her readers would love even if it would hurt her in the end. It's not about her; it never was about her.

"Absolutely. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just thought you would laugh at me," Rose said.

"I would never laugh at you," she said. "You're my friend. I wouldn't do that," Belle admitted. Rose was deeply touched. Nobody...not one person had ever said such a kind thing to her like this.

"So, about Gaston and Johnson's party tomorrow," Belle said, "I don't know if I should go."

"Oh, come on, you should," Rose encouraged her, "You've got to keep me company otherwise we geeks will never be noticed."

Belle smiled at her, "Who are you calling a geek?"

"Well, I'm one," Rose said, "And your my friend so if it makes you feel better you can be called the 'geek's friend."

Belle laughed, "I was only joking, Ari. Besides, youre not a geek. Calling a person a geek is just some lame excuse for people who have no life. I'll go with you, but only just to keep you from doing something stupid."

"I used to be a complete nerd too," Rose said with amusement, "That just proves I'm not stupid."

Belle rolled her eyes, "Even smart people make the stupidest mistakes."

Rose thought of her own situation, "Very true."

"I can't believe I'm going to this thing. What are you going to wear? I haven't the slightest idea."

Rose shrugged, "Neither do I, but hey, I think I know someone who can help. Leave it to me."

Rose was thinking of Lily. **Lily, unprepared in case there's a party? Never. **

* * *

In search for Lily, Rose climbed down the Grand Staircase toward the third floor where Lily's office would be.

Just as she reached the landing of the third floor she heard a familiar voice talking down below. She looked over the railing to see it was Scorpius Malfoy talking to Professor Armour. As quick as she could, she moved through the arch way into the third floor as to not be seen.

After what happened just a few hours ago, she wasn't ready to face more of his anger. She didn't do anything wrong so there had been no reason for him to yell at her.

Although, she did wonder why he had appeared upset with her. Why was he hiding the Drink of Despair in his cupboard? Suddenly overcome by curiosity, she snuck out onto the landing to see if the two were still talking below.

They were.

Wanting to hear what they were talking about, she snuck down the stairs closer to them. They were standing directly under the first landing. Once she reached the landing, she knelt on the floor and pressed her ear to the floor.

If anyone came in sight and saw her there, they would think her very strange. **If they hadn't already.**

"What happened with her?" came Professor Armour's voice. The question was directed at Scorpius. Rose immediately thought Scorpius was talking about what happened earlier. _Was Professor Armour in on this too?_ She thought.

She heard Scorpius sigh, "We drifted apart. She was angry that I spend most of my time here instead with her. It's not like I can help it because I've got to teach. Evie just…didn't understand."

"What about the summers and winter break? Don't you see her then?" Professor Armour asked.

"Well of course…" Scorpius said, but was cut off by Professor Armour, "Does she meet you here then? I've never seen her here. I never seen you leave Hogwarts."

It took a moment for Scorpius to respond, "Well, that's because I haven't. Hogwarts is my home. I don't have anywhere else except my parent's."

"Evie doesn't have a place to stay at?"

When Scorpius his tone was colder, "If you must know, Evie does have a place, but I wouldn't live there with her. Evie and I had a strained relationship and it came to a point enough was enough. I must ask, why you are asking me so many questions about Evie? What do you care?"

Rose heard Professor Armour shift uneasily, "Well, I was just curious as to why you spent an entire year at Hogwarts without even leaving your post. It's just…strange."

"I suppose we all are in a way...strange," Scorpius said back with a stern voice. Scorpius walked out from under the first floor landing and Rose quickly scrambled to her feet.

Hoping he hadn't noticed her, she slipped through the first floor archway and found the quick passageway that went up to the third floor.

It was curiosity that was biting Rose alive. Who really was Scorpius Malfoy?

Lily's voice flashed back in her head. "_I really don't understand why Teddy would even think to let a git like you teach students."_

_Why did Teddy let him teach at Hogwarts? And why did Evie, whoever she was to him, leave him? Why had he never left Hogwarts to visit her? _

Rose made mental note to send a letter to her aunt, who works for the _Daily Prophet_, to find out everything she can about Scorpius Malfoy.


	11. Something There

**_Chapter 11 - Something There_**

"So…how do I look?" Belle asked as she looked unsure of herself in the mirror. Rose was lost in her thoughts on the whole situation she encountered last night that she didn't quite hear Belle ask her a question.

Taking Rose's silence for worse, Belle sighed, "You're right. I look hideous. I can't do this."

Rose immediately snapped out of her thoughts, "What? Oh no, Belle, you look amazing," as she looked her over.

Belle was dressed in a shimmering tight blue v-cut dress that reached down just covering her thighs. Small wrinkles cascading from her waist making the dress look as if it was an ocean.

Her shoes were the same color blue. The heels hardly scrapped three inches. It was pointed at the end of the toe.

Her brown hair was pulled up in an elegant bun with little loose pieces dancing in the air. However, instead of Rose she wore a little more make-up.

Her eye shadow was lighter blue and her black mascara brought out her brown eyes.

"You look really nice, Belle," Rose said almost in awe at her. This was the first time she had seen Belle show off more of her feminine side. Belle had always dressed in only clothes she felt most comfortable in and that did not include anything that really showed her slim figure.

Rose gave her a big smile, which Belle returned.

"So do you. You look absolutely stunning," Belle said. Rose felt her cheeks go red. Lily had encouraged her to wear her tight-fitting white dress. It was practically the same lengthy dress as Belle's and the same v-cut that stopped just above her breasts with the addition of a small white flower that hung at her side. The white made her stand out…or rather her red mess of a hair that hung loosely on her shoulders.

"Er, thanks," Rose said lightly. She suddenly felt so old going to these things, especially looking at Belle's frail shoulders. But then again it's not like she had ever attended a dance before so what would she really know.

"Should we head down?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Belle said, "Let's get this over with." Rose believed that Belle was secretly excited for this party as she was. Rose had never been invited to a secret party because of who she was back when she attended Hogwarts. This was her chance to go through Hogwarts living a different life that not many people get to.

Belle and Rose walked down the stairs of the Dormitory. The party was going to be held in the Room of Requirement. It was on their floor only towards the opposite end of them. It was near where the Gryffindor Common Room was rumored to be.

Belle walked out of the Eagle entrance.

"Wait!" Rose grabbed Belle by the arm. Belle looked back at her. "What about Prefects and Heads?" She asked.

"I am the Head Girl," Belle said.

"You are?" Rose asked bewildered. Belle rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am the Head Girl and Aaron Gaston is Head Boy."

"Oh, this whole time…I can't believe…I'm sorry," Rose stammered.

"It's ok. I don't like wearing my badge as much. It annoys me when people try and put a label on me."

Rose smiled, "I know what you mean." They walked out of the Eagle entrance.

"So, is that why Aaron asked us to come?" Rose asked.

Belle shrugged, "Either that or because he doesn't want me to tell on him or the party he is throwing."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Would you do that?"

Belle smirked at her, "No, but it's good to know I seem to be the only person he is afraid of," as they both reached the wall where the Room of Requirement is hidden in.

"What do we have-" Rose began. Belle went up and knocked on the wall four times. The door appeared quickly as it flung open. Luke Johnson looked down at them. The music flowed past him.

"Well, hello there ladies. Come in, come in, quickly now, before anyone hears," he urged them as they scampered in. He closed the door. He turned to them. "Welcome, to our seventh year party! Go on and have fun, I don't need to tell ya twice," he said.

They both scanned the room, "Oh, look there's room over there for us, let's go," Belle grabbed Rose's arm as they took steps away from Luke. Before they could get much further, Luke reached out and grabbed Belle's other arm.

"Hey, hands off!" Belle snapped.

"Sorry, but I almost forgot to tell you that Aaron wanted a word with you." Belle rolled her eyes and looked at Rose.

"What could he possibly want now?" She asked. "Come on Ari, let's go find Mr. Bighead." Belle said. Rose followed along behind her.

They spotted him over near the drinks. Aaron was entertaining a small crowd of people. Some girls were standing off to side a bit, giving them snotty looks. Two of those girls were Barbara and Bernice.

"Hem, hem," Belle said clearing her throat behind Aaron. He jumped a bit and turned around. Once he saw both of them, he gave them each a gigantic smile.

"Belle, Ari! You made it!" He said pushing punch into both of their hands.

"Yes, we're here. What is it that you want? There's only so much we can take of you," Belle said sarcastically. Aaron howled with laughter.

"Dear Belle, your humor is always welcomed," he said.

"Really? I wasn't trying to be that amusing," Belle mumbled under her breath to Rose. Rose held back a snort.

Aaron only smiled at the both of them. Belle was losing patience, "So, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Aaron scratched the back of his neck, "Well, now that you're here. You know how we're both Heads right?"

"I know how one of us was made Head, but you? I still haven't figured it out." Belle said. Rose nudged her lightly, "Sorry, you were saying?"

Aaron folded his arms, "Yes, and I'm sure you've both been to our Quidditch games."

"No, we haven't." Belle said for the both of them. Aaron's eyes popped open as well as his friends who had been listening in behind him. Some of them whispering: "Is she serious?" "How doesn't she watch Quidditch?"

"You…don't…watch…Quidditch?" Aaron asked slowly trying to understand if he heard right.

"That's right," Belle said smiling.

One of Aaron's friends stepped forward, "What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be our Head Girl. I can't believe you missed my man, Aaron here, our best Seeker this team has ever seen, play Quidditch," Aaron's friend wrapped his arm around Aaron's shoulder and gave it a shake.

"What do you want me to say? Oops?" Belle asked.

"You're the Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Rose asked intrigued. Aaron looked at her and gave her a wide smile. His friend dropped his arm.

"Why yes, Ari. I was actually thinking about going pro after I get out of here," he said with height of confidence.

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, "And why Quidditch as a profession?"

_I can so totally use this for my story. Someone who actually knows what he wants to do after Hogwarts._

Aaron slowly walked closer toward her. "Well, you see, Ari, my father was a good Quidditch player, but he stopped after his Hogwarts days." He moved even closer. Rose would have backed up too, but there was no room, but the wall. "He regretted turning down the Chudley Cannons ever since."

"Oh," Rose said not sure how to escape from his closeness, "Er, my…my father loves the Chudley Cannons, shame yours didn't get on then." Before Aaron could say anything else, Belle reached out and pulled his shoulder back.

"Come on, Aaron, just tell me what you wanted and we'll be gone."

As if he had been brought back to planet Earth, he shook his head, "Oh right, must have gotten carried away."

Belle slanted her eyes at him, "Must have."

"Right, me and the guys were wondering since your Head Girl and all, that it would be good if we had some kind of representation at the game, if you know what I mean," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Belle said.

"What? You never even let me finished!" He said hastily.

Belle shook her head at him, "You don't have to. We're not having mascots or any kind of that," Bellepointed her head over toward a girl fawning on one of the clearly known Quidditch players, "during Quidditch matches."

"And I think there are quite a lot of people who would love my idea! You girls can get more involved and even the first years can have something to do." Aaron protested.

"I've known you for seven years, Aaron, don't think I know what you're thinking. It is an abuse of the first years and Headmaster Lupin would never agree to have women displaying themselves as sexual objects. So, no. A thousand times no. Maybe when you go 'pro' it'll be fine, but this school as a certain tradition and we stick to it," Belle said. Aaron gave her a loathing look.

"We're not going to-"

"I said 'n-" At that time someone came hurdling in between them and spilled his entire contents of his drink all over Belle. The guys roared with laughter…even Aaron. Rose watched as Aaron clamped the boy who spilled the drink all over Belle on his shoulder as a way of congratulating him.

_How dare he! _

Rose could read Belle's face like it had been her own. She had been in this situation countless of times in her past. It was a horrible moment of truth that people didn't like you for who you are.

Not quite thinking on what she was doing, Rose picked up the bowl full of punch and dumped it on Aaron Gaston's head.

She grabbed Belle and pulled her away from the scene before Aaron knew what hit him.

As soon as they were out of the room, Belle tore herself away from Rose. "Belle! Belle, wait up!" Rose called to her. Rose reached out and touched her arm. She flung her off.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

Rose was confused why she was yelling at her, "Why are you yelling?"

Belle whirled around almost knocking Rose over, "I told you I didn't want to go. I told you it would be a waste of our time. But, noooo. We just had to go." Rose suddenly realized why Belle was so upset. Perhaps this had been the first time something like this has happened to Belle. She has never been humiliated before until now.

"Belle…" Rose began.

"For Merlin's sake, Ari, you just don't get it, do you? You don't have to stick up for me. You don't need to save me or make me out to me some charity case that needs special attention. I can take care of myself. So if you don't mind, just leave me alone," with that she turned back around and stormed away from Rose. Rose didn't follow. It was worse than she thought. She had taken her pride.

Rose leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh she realized she had been holding in. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She felt completely wiped out even though she literally only arrived about a half hour ago.

The door to the Room of Requirement opened that made her jump thinking it might be Aaron to get back at her for what she did, but instead it was Barbara and Bernice.

"There you are," Barbara said. Rose was confused. Why were they looking for her? Perhaps to get revenge on her for Aaron's sake?

"Look, I didn't mean to. I just was-" Rose began.

"Relax Ari, we're not going to hurt you," Barbara interrupted her.

"Oh. You're not?" Rose asked.

"No. We wanted to thank you," Bernice said.

Now, Rose was really confused. "What for?"

"Aaron Gaston is a git," Bernice responded angrily. Rose gave her a questioning look.

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Aaron dumped her not too long ago," Barbara said. _Ooh._

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Bernice's face went dark, "He said there was someone else he fancied. Cruel, huh?" Bernice said in a snotty way.

"I'm sorry, but I must go find Belle. She's pretty upset." Rose lied trying to find an excuse to leave.

Barbara smiled at Rose, "Relax, Ari, all we came out here is to thank you for what you did to Aaron."

Before Rose could answer, Bernice added, "And whether you would be interested in helping us get even more revenge on him."

"Oh, well… I'm flattered, but I…it was just a one-time thing. I'm not the revenge type person." Rose said even though it wasn't for them that she dumped the punch bowl over Aaron's head.

They nodded at her as if they were already bored with her. "Whatever," Bernice said, as turned away sharply from Rose. She was clearly angry she wouldn't help her cause.

"If you change your mind, let us know," Barbara said before turning away to follow her friend. Rose was now left all alone in the corridor.

Deciding not knowing what else to do, she started in the direction of the Ravenclaw House. However, as she whipped around the corner, she bumped into someone who had clearly been in a hurry, knocking hard on her arse.

She rubbed her bottom to soothe the pain when she heard the person that had been in hurry muttering.

"Sorry…sorry…I…Ms. Saleway?" Ari looked over and felt her insides freeze. She wanted desperately to crawl in a corner and die. Of course it had to be Scorpius Malfoy that she ran into. What's worse she was in a dress and out past hours. Not to mention what had happened last night. Scorpius was crouched beside her as if he was making sure she was alright. "What are you-"

Rose interrupted, "Sorry, Professor, I know it's past hours and I know you know where I am just coming from and I can't ask you to forget that you ever saw me, but you do see me so I of course I will take whatever punishment you must give me. Because that's your job and I know being out past hours is wrong, but I was curious about this party you see, but it was actually a-"

"Woah, slow down." Scorpius cut her off. She squeezed her lips tight as to not peep another word. "Um, I'm not going to give you detention. I, er, actually wanted to apologize to you on how I overreacted last night."

"It's fine-" Rose began.

"No!" Scorpius nearly shouted. Seeing the fear in Rose's eyes he lowered his voice, "It's not. I apologize." Rose looked deep within his face to see whether he actually was sorry for his outburst and she found that he was. Then all too soon she realized she had been staring into his face far too long.

"Well, I must get to bed," Rose said lamely, getting to her feet.

"Oh, yeah, right," Scorpius said getting to his feet. He was blushing and was thanking Merlin it didn't show on his pale face. He just caught himself staring at Arielle Saleway and wasn't just her face. It was wrong…completely wrong.

"I will…I'll see in class," Rose said as she made to walk around him.

"Miss Saleway," Scorpius said unable to let her go just yet. Rose turned her head back around.

"Yes?"

Scorpius wasn't sure how to proceed, but realized he would just wing it, "Would you still consider continuing our lessons?"

Rose was stunned that after what she had found out that he would be asking this of her. But, she was curious to know why he was trying to brew the Draught of Despair so she found herself answering with a simple, "Sure."

They left to go their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Rose decided to get some breakfast to bring back up to her dormitory. When she woke up to find Belle already gone, she assumed Belle was still angry with her for encouraging her to go to the stupid party and for taking her pride.

However, as she reached the bottom step, she saw that Belle was seated in a sofa by the fire. She looked up when Rose came closer.

"Breakfast?" She asked like last night didn't happen.

Rose looked at her confused, "Breakfast? I don't understand. I thought you were angry with me."

Belle sighed, "Look, Ari, I'm sorry for how I chewed you out last night. I was so angry for believing I can actually feel…" she stopped trying to figure out how to present her thoughts.

"Like you belong?" Rose finished for her.

Belle nodded solemnly, "I've never had a close friend before. I mean I've had friends, but not…someone like you." Rose was shocked to hear this, but it warmed her heart to know Belle considered her a friend.

"Ari, I don't know how to be close to people. My mother and my father divorced each other when I was young. My mother had married three times already and is currently seeing her possible fourth man. And there are many people see my father as odd and raving lunatic, but all he is…is as different as you and I."

"Belle," Rose interrupted, "You don't have to explain to me why you are who you are. I knew you we could be great friends the moment I met you."

Belle smiled, but didn't hug me. I didn't expect her to even though I knew how she felt.

"So breakfast?" Belle asked again.

"Great. I'm starving," Rose agreed.

* * *

Belle and Rose walked into Potions class later that week talking about the latest Weird Sisters music. They both found out they had a love for old 90s music that not many like anymore.

They both sat down in their usual seats at the back of their Potions class as they waited for Professor Malfoy to arrive.

No sooner, in came strolling Professor Scorpius Malfoy, his head bent forward as if determined to get the class over and done with.

The normal sighing of girls and the normal hushing of boys to keep him from finding out whatever they were planning to do was heard all across the room. Rose wondered if anyone else in the room had any idea of Scorpius' dark side and his mysterious past.

Professor Malfoy turned to the class as soon as he got to the front. He pulled out a bunch of parchments and announced:

"I've got your essays!" He said in a mocked cheerful voice. People started to groan.

"Oh, I hope I did well," Belle said under her breath.

"I'm sure you did," Rose tried to calm her.

Scorpius was looking at each face individually before continuing on, "Now, I must say a lot of you did very poorly on your essays. Perhaps, next time you can find someone to proofread your work for any misspellings, grammatical errors, or whether or not you put your name at the top," Professor Malfoy said. Most of the class snorted in laughter at the thought of someone forgetting to put their name at the top of their essays.

Professor Malfoy started handing out essays as he spoke.

"And indeed the Hippergrin's Draught is spelled H-i-p-p-e-r-g-r-i-n, not hippo-griff. I highly doubt you can sprout a hippogriff from a potion," The class laughed again, while some who spelled it wrong kept quiet.

"As a treat, I am only handing back your essays and you are all free to leave." The class whooped with excitement. "If any of you have any questions please let me know as soon as possible."

Rose was deep in thought finding herself not caring much about what she received on her essay. Lily had been right. It doesn't matter how well or how poorly she would do. She wasn't actually a student.

"So I hope you all have a good weekend and please…just stay out of trouble," Professor Malfoy said looking quickly at Rose who suddenly blushed a crimson red. He gave the last essay to Aaron Gaston. The class began to move around as they made to leave the classroom as soon as possible.

Rose watched as the normal crowd of teenage girls walked up to Professor Malfoy, in order to catch his attention.

"The nerve of them," Belle said behind Rose. "He's cancelling class and they still walk up to his desk and swoon all over him. You'd think they'd take the hint or rather grow a few brains."

Rose grinned, "I know what you mean. Honestly, what do they expect? He's a professor."

Belle sighed, "So, what did you get on your essay?"

"Oh, um," Rose began to rummage through her bag looking for her essay as Belle spoke.

"If you got a bad grade, it's ok. I mean I got an 'A.' He's such a tough grader on these things. I thought mine at least deserved an 'E."

Rose looked at her essay, "Oh, I got an 'O."

"See what did I tell you? He's…wait, you got an 'O'?" Belle snatched it out of her hand as she scanned through it. She handed it back to her, "You're a better writer than I thought. Perhaps I should let you proofread my essays for now on." Belle gave her a smile. Rose wasn't convinced she was actually giving her praise.

So she said anyway, "Thanks, Belle."

There was a moment of silence as they walked side-by-side.

"I wonder why Professor Malfoy cancelled class," Belle began, "N.E.W.T.S are this year, you'd think he'd take it more seriously."

"Perhaps, he wasn't feeling good?" Rose asked.

Belle shrugged, "Or he knows none of us wants to be a Potions Master and we're only there to fulfill our requirement?"

"Not everybody feels the same."

Belle was taken aback by her comment, "You mean you want to continue Potions as a career? Ari, you are terrible in Potions. You may write good and do your research, but your potion-making, well, sucks, unless you're brewing the potion wrong on purpose…" She shot her head in Rose's direction suddenly.

"You're not actually taking Remedial Potions, are you?" She asked.

Rose felt her insides go completely cold. She knew it was better to give her some truth rather than lying or the whole truth. She couldn't let her know about Scorpius Malfoy just yet at least not until she was positive that she knew what happened to him. Secondly, it would bring her much to close to finding out the truth of her disguise.

Belle would feel betrayed.

"You're right, Belle. I'm not. I am taking extra lessons from Professor Malfoy on the side."

Belle looked at me with a mix of anger and pain, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rose bent her head, "Professor Malfoy thought found that I was interested in Potions so he offered to teach me lessons a few nights a week."

"Or maybe it is you fancy the pants off Professor Malfoy like all the other bimbos," Belle said. If she had looked over at Rose at that moment she would have seen her blush. "I'm kidding. Look, Ari, I'm not mad that you're doing something about your career. I'm mad you had to lie about it. I may not know about friendship, but I know friends don't keep things like this from one another."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was afraid you might be angry if you knew he had only asked me."

Belle snorted, "Oh, believe me. I hate Potions. I would rather sit outside watching Quidditch for ten days straight than take on extra lessons in Potions. It's a complete bore."

Rose smiled, glad Belle wasn't blowing the whole thing completely out of portion. Perhaps she really had found a true friend after all.

Belle and Rose walked down the corridor to get dinner from the Great Hall now that class ended early. Once inside, they both moved to claim their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

Rose looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy in deep conversation with Professor Armour. He looked rather bored with what he was saying. His head swayed a bit as his eyes drifted away from Professor Armour's face to his surroundings. Suddenly, his eyes caught hers.

Rose quickly cast her eyes away as if she was just deep in thought about anything other than the way her heart leapt the moment she spotted him.

She must learn to cast her feelings aside for him or they will surely get her into trouble.


	12. Human Again

**Chapter 12 – Human Again**

Rose stared at the large beautiful grey owl that was perched on her window sill before her. She made no move to get up and retrieve her letter that was tied to its leg. She already knew who it was from and what the person wanted from her.

The owl made no move to pest her. He knew she would eventually cave in and untie the letter from his leg. This was a tradition the two of them picked up over the past few years they knew each other.

Rose sighed heavily as she finally got up. She carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg. The owl's eyes remained focused on her hand wanting something more. Rose dug in her pocket and opened her hand to reveal a few owl treat. The owl scooped them into immediately. He opened his wings and took off into sky.

Rose looked down at her letter that was now regretfully in her hands. _Well, better now then never._

She tore it open and began to read what it contained:

_**Hello Rose,**_

_**It has been months since we heard from you. **_

_**We expected to see some of your work by now, but so far we have yet to see anything. **_

_**If you are giving up on this project, then you must let us know before we start advertising your product. If this goes on any longer people will start to lose interest in you. You must be a hundred percent into this.**_

_**Our target date remains unchanged. I expect to see something by Christmas or we will demolish this project. **_

_**You know this.**_

_**Just remember….it is not us who are counting on you, but the public. You wouldn't want to disappoint your readers, would you?**_

_**Hope you are well.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Anisa Garralds**_

_**Publisher of MagiCARVE Books Inc.**_

Rose flung herself onto her bed as the letter dropped from her hand.

_How was I supposed to do this?_

Rose had a deadline and she had less than two weeks to complete at least ten chapters of work. All she had was notes and outlines.

This whole time she thought she had a whole year to complete this book.

_Apparently not._

She doesn't have sentences, she has words: words that don't make sense at the moment. Words like "getting out" "change not love" "kept world sane" "secrets make friends" "Nerds over popular" "professor's pet" and "over-the-top-partying."

_What is that? It means completely __**DONE FOR!**_

Rose moaned again.

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Ari, are you in here?" Came a voice opening the door to the Girls dormitory. Rose jumped and looked behind her. At the sight of Belle, she immediately snatched her letter from the ground and stuffed it in her bag. Belle always seemed to creep up on her at her moments of despair.

"Hi," she said rather in a much higher vocie.

Belle gave her weird look, "Uh, yeah hi. What are you doing?"

Rose shrugged, "Oh you know, homework."

Belle nodded, but Rose had a feeling she didn't buy it.

"So…" Rose began, "What did you come up here for?"

Belle smiled, "How good are you at skating?"

* * *

Snow had fallen the night before. Ten inches high as a matter of fact. Students filled the grounds: building snowmen, making snow-angels, throwing snow-balls at one another, and skating on the frozen lake.

Belle and Rose had made it out on the ice trying to skate across the frozen lake.

_Key word: trying. _

Rose gave a yelp as she fell on her bottom for what she felt was the millionth time since they've been out there.

Belle helped her up. "You're getting better," she encouraged her friend.

"Remind me again, why you asked me to come out here? To humiliate myself?" Rose asked. Belle laughed.

"Really Ari, if I wanted to make you into a fool we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Oh, well, then it's a good thing you're not _trying_ to make me into a fool even though I feel like one now."

"You don't like to skate?" Belle asked.

Rose gave her friend a weary look, "No, not really. I don't really like the winter time that much. I like the spring where there are flowers, and sunshine, and I don't know…much color perhaps?"

"Oh, but, Ari, winter can be just as lovely. The snow itself is so unique. There's no other natural thing that can look…untouched."

Rose smiled at Belle, "Well, I suppose my parents gave me a flower name for a reason."

"Arielle? That's a flower name?" Belle asked.

"No, no, I meant, well, my middle name. It's…it's Petunia," Rose said thinking of her Uncle Harry's Aunt. _I'm doing an awful job at lying. I just can't keep my mouth shut, can I?_

Belle was about to respond when someone called out to them.

"Oi, Ari!" Aaron came over to the two just as Rose lost her balance again and almost fell again, but Belle held her up from doing so.

"Oh, hello Aaron," Rose said quietly remembering the last time they interacted when she poured the entire contents on the punch bowl over his head. Belle snorted behind her. Aaron smiled and looked around at all the snow.

"Nothing like skating on the pond, eh?" He only kept his eyes on Rose.

"Yeah, unless you're uncoordinated to do so," Rose pointed out coolly.

"You'll get the hand of it," Belle said.

"In all my life, this is the hardest thing I've done!" Rose ranted on.

"All your life? Ari, we haven't even made it out of Hogwarts," Belle said laughing.

_Right, forgot._

"Yeah, well at least I'll never be a pro-skater or anything that involves balancing or hand and eye and foot coordination."

"You're that clumsy?" Aaron asked.

Rose turned to him, angry he was calling her clumsy. Clumsy was not usually her style, "I didn't say I was clumsy. I'm just not as good at things that require me to do something."

"You're good at school," Aaron insisted. Belle rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point," Rose said gritting her teeth. Her feet folded together from beneath her and she fell. Belle bent down to help her as well as Aaron.

Rose was back on her feet.

"Maybe I should just sit this out," Rose inquired, "All this falling is giving me a headache."

Belle helped Rose toward the sidelines. "So, Ari, about that party..." Aaron said behind the two. "I realize I have been a complete jerk lately to you and I deserved get a full bowl of punch dumped on my head, but I think we can start over. What do you say, eh?" Rose sat down and started to untie her shoes. Aaron waited patiently for a moment before asking, "Ari?" Rose continued to untie her shoes and thinking she was deliberately ignoring him Aaron said a little a louder, "Ari?" Belle lightly hit Rose. Rose looked up.

_Oh, right. That's my name. You'd think I'd be used to it by now._

"Sorry, I was spacing out." Rose said.

"I…never mind," he said.

"Hey, Gaston!" Someone called his name across the lake. Aaron looked behind him.

He shouted back, "What?" Luke skated over.

"You on for some ice Quidditch?" Luke asked as he got there.

Aaron shrugged, "Yeah, sure, you can count me in."

"What about you girls?" Luke asked, "We need two more players."

"Oh no, that's ok," Rose said. Belle looked up thoughtfully before surprising everyone by saying, "I'm in."

Aaron snorted, "Belle, you do realize what Ice Quidditch is, do you?"

Belle only smirked at him, "You know it wasn't until now you've been doing quite a good job at pretending I no longer exist to you, but boy, did you blow it. Of course, I'm in. Unlike Quidditch, I like ice hockey."

"What's hockey?" Aaron asked, "It's called Ice Quidditch."

Belle rolled her eyes, "It's actually called hockey, bone head. Muggles invented the name long before you could speak Quidditch so come on, Ari, put those skates back on."

Rose sat there staring at Belle as if she is a completely different person.

"Um, Belle, must I recall that I can't skate."

"You were doing it for a while," Belle said.

Rose frowned, "Then I fell."

Belle sighed, "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Rose asked confused.

"Thinking too much. Come on, it'll be fun. You're the one that keeps telling me I need to have more fun." Belle helped her back up.

Rose frowned, "Oh, all right."

"Excellent," Luke said, "You guys can be on my team."

Aaron laughed behind him, "Well, good luck losing, mate." Aaron skated off toward the center.

"We'll see," Luke said following up behind him. Belle made to follow him until Rose reached for her.

"Belle, just do one thing for me," Rose said to her.

Belle looked at her confused, "What?"

"Don't pass it to me." Belle laughed as they skated arm in arm to the center.

* * *

The whistle blew through the crisp air.

The team huddled in the middle.

"Ok, we're tied, and we don't have much time left. This is what we're going to do," Luke took the twig he snapped from a tree before the game and drew out a play as fast as he could in the snow. Rose looked at the small circles she could barely make out in confusion.

"Everyone got it?" They all nodded.

Luke turned to Mark Cyfer, "Cyfer, what are you going to do?"

"Pass to Goberry," Mark said.

"Goberry?" Luke turned to Greg Goberry.

"Fake to the right and skate in a direct fast speed to the left, if I have a clear shot, I shoot, if not to you in the center," Greg said.

"Tannser?" Luke looked at Belle.

"Try and get open if you're not," Belle replied.

Luke then turned to Rose, "Good and Salewey?"

"Stand by myself and distract Isak as long as I can," Rose said glad that she wasn't going to do much skating.

"Good. Hands in," Luke said to them as they put their hands into the center, "And…BREAK!" They went to their positions. Rose sighed. She was starting to get tired and cold.

Rose faced Isak.

Isak looked determined to guard her. _Why bother? What was I going to do anyway? Sneeze?_ "So, Isak, did you finish that essay, yet?" She asked him. Isak blinked at her. "Er, you know the Transfiguration one."

Isak looked like he was about to freak out, "I thought that wasn't due until next week."

Rose scratched her head, "Oh, you're right…well, what about the drawings for Herbology?" Rose asked.

Isak smiled. "I did those ages ago. What? Can't you draw?"

"Stick figures are my specialty," Rose said. Isak laughed. Rose realized she liked the feeling that at least comeone found her funny rather than a sickly dweeb. She looked over his shoulder at the game, which was continuing on as they were "conversing."

"So how come you don't play Quidditch for the House?" Rose asked trying to keep him distracted.

"Oh, because I got cut," he said sternly.

"Oh, me too."

Isak looked confused at her, "You tried out?"

"No, but if I did, I would most certainly would have. My family makes sure not to let me play."

"Aw, why the hell not? It's so much fun." Rose looked over his shoulder and Greg Goberry tossed the Quaffle to Luke. He was sure to make the shot.

"Uh, well there was this one time my Dad threw me the Quaffle and it slipped out of my hands and hit my uncle on the top of his head. He was in the Hospital for two weeks." Isak roared with laughter. However, suddenly someone shouted: "Stop him!" Isak wheeled around.

"Shoot, I've got to go," and he dashed away across the frozen pond. Rose stood there as he went to go help his team block her team. _Hmm, now what to do?_

She slowly skated her way toward the commotion. The other team had taken the Quaffle.

"Oh, no I guess I should turn around," Rose said to herself and slowly turned around carefully so she wouldn't fall. She wobbled a bit, but regained her balance. She looked up near the sidelines and her eyes widened. There was a crowd watching the game and in the crowd was… Scorpius Malfoy.

He was conversing with a fellow Professor, but Rose felt glued to the spot where she was. She saw him turn away from the fellow Professor and watch the game, his eyes shifting on her. But then, something struck her foot. She looked down at a large red ball that resembled a lot like…

"The Quaffle is there!" Someone shouted from a distance. Rose started to freak out. _What should I do? What should I do?_

She bent down and picked up the Quaffle. She looked behind her and three blokes were practically on top of her from the other team. They were skating hard towards her! Rose suddenly panicked end started to skate in the other direction as fast as she could.

"Come on Salewey! Give it up!" One jeered. She kept going. These blokes weren't messing around. They were going to get the Quaffle whatever it took.

_I should have just thrown it over my shoulder when I had the chance._

"Get her!" Aaron called from far behind. Rose looked over her shoulder and they were right behind her. One tried to grab for her and that was when she fell hard on the ice.

Rose soared with the Quaffle across the lake right into the other teams' net hitting the board that held the net up behind it. After a few seconds of understanding what just happened Luke's voice cried across the lake.

"We won!"

Rose heard skating come up next to her. She felt a huge lump forming at the side of her head from smashing into the board.

"Is it over?" Rose asked putting a hand to her head.

Belle was the first to arrive at her side, "Yeah, thanks to you," she said carefully helping her up, Are you alright?" Before Rose could answer, Luke had arrived.

"Way to go, Saleway. Who knew you had it in you," he cried. By then, a crowd was forming around her.

"Should have known you were toying with me, Salewey," Isak said smirking at her.

"Uh, sorry?" Rose asked, suddenly feeling like the world was still spinning.

Aaron turned to his friend, Luke, "You're sure lucky, Ari here, won you the game. You would have had no chance if you hadn't asked her to play."

"We weren't lucky, mate. We just had the better team. No need to be sore about losing."

"I'm not sore. I'm just saying that it was luck Ari slide across the whole ice and won you the game."

Luke shook his head at Aaron, "Ari didn't win us the game. In fact, I think if it wasn't for Belle we wouldn't have come close to winning. Belle scored three of our goals." Even though Aaron and Luke couldn't see Belle's face for she was looking to make sure Rose didn't have a concussion, Rose found her smiling.

"That was just luck too," Aaron argued.

At that point, Belle whipped around, "Really, what is your problem with me? Is this really over your stupid 'need' for a Quidditch cheer team or is this just because you can't stand getting beat by not just one girl, but two girls? Or is this some pathetic way of impressing A-"

"Ari!" someone shouted, which was the last thing Rose heard before she passed out.

_It was a good thing_, she thought, that she didn't feel the pain of hitting the ice as she fell into darkness.

* * *

Rose wasn't sure how her senses came back into action, but suddenly she could feel a small pressure of where the pain in her head had been start to evaporate. Next, she could taste the warm air that helped explained she was somewhere inside. After that, she could hear a few voices murmuring in the background.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she was looking at was the ceiling. She lolled her head to the side and saw to her astonishment that Scorpius Malfoy was sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"You all right, Miss Salewey?" Scorpius asked sympathetically.

Rose began to sit up, "Yes, yes, I'm fine," she replied unsure where she was and why Scorpius of all people was making sure she was alright.

"Madam Edgecrombie managed to mix you a potion to ease the pain you received when you hit your head on the back board of the Qudditch net," he explained. Rose continued to stare at him as if he was speaking a different language.

"Well, I must be off. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Scorpius said. He pointed his head in the direction across from him, "I'm sure your friends are most anxious to see how you are doing." Rose followed his eyes to where he was pointing to and on her other side sat Belle and behind her leaning against the wall glowering at Scorpius was Aaron Gaston.

Scorpius exited the Hospital Wing before Rose could say anything to him.

Aaron made his way to Scorpius' vacant chair as Belle spoke up, "Are you really ok, Ari?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, I honestly don't feel too bad. Madam Edgecrombie must have given me some special potion. I assumed I would open my eyes to having my head split in half.

Belle bit the inside of her lip silently before saying, "Well, it could have been worse if Professor Malfoy hadn't saved you."

Rose looked at her in confusion, "Saved me? He wasn't anywhere near me."

"Yes, but he is a wizard and wizard's use their wands. He conjured a simple cushioning charm."

"Rather odd, if you ask me," Aaron cut in. Rose turned to him, "He must have been watching you pretty closely."

Aaron looked at her seriously, "Belle and I were talking…"

"You can leave out 'Belle' and just say that you were thinking out loud," Belle interrupted. Aaron glared at her.

"Anyway, there is this theory that Professor Malfoy may be pushing you in the wrong direction."

Rose looked at him confused, "Wrong direction? How?"

"Well, Belle has mentioned you take Remedial Potions…"

"I did not! You asked Professor Malfoy that directly."

Rose interrupted, "Wait, how do you know I was taking Remedial Potions?" Rose asked Aaron, but Belle answered for him, "He saw you with Professor Malfoy in the classroom working on brewing Potions and so he asked Professor Malfoy about it." Rose was glad Belle hadn't told Aaron that she was taking extra lessons with Scorpius Malfoy on the side.

"I asked him for a good reason, though. Ari, you don't need help in Potions. You're doing just fine in it. Whatever Professor Malfoy is saying to you is a lie. You need to be careful around him. There is something completely wrong about him."

Rose shook her head, "He's not…we're not…Aaron, there's no need to worry, Professor Malfoy is completely professional. All Remedial Potions is doing is pushing me to do better in the work I am performing. He just wants to see me do well. This is how all professors should treat their students."

Aaron didn't seem too convinced.

Belle placed a hand on her arm, "We're glad you're ok, Ari."

Rose smiled at her.

"Belle, can we speak outside?" Aaron asked suddenly. Belle looked at him confused. Her face bore that she really didn't want to get up to talk to Aaron in private, but nonetheless said, "Sure."

She followed him out of the hospital wing. Rose had feeling it had to do with her in some way. No, she was certain it had to do with her.

The doors opened and Lily came in.

Rose looked around, "Erm, Professor Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Hi," she said sitting down, "How are you?"

Rose sighed tired of answering this question, "I'm fine-"

"I owled Al."

"Wha-What?" Rose asked not sure she heard right.

"Just listen," Lily began, "I told him how Scorpius is a professor here and then he told me of all these horrible things about his past life that has been all hushed up and well, it's bad! He told me to keep an eye on him so when I heard that he was the one who brought you into the hospital I immediately owled, Al."

Rose shook her head at her cousin, "Professor Malfoy didn't have anything to do with me hitting my head on the ice."

"Rose, you're the one who told me Scorpius was making the Draught of Despair."

_But, that was before I realized the story is much bigger than what it appears to be._

Rose felt there was only one thing left to do. Lie. "No, no, I was mistaken. I thought the potion was the Draught of Despair, but it wasn't. I honestly don't know what it is, but I…I saw Professor Malfoy take a sip out of it…so it must be good. Right?"

Lily gave her a hard look, but seemed to buy her lie.

"Well, I was getting a little worried he might be using you for something," Lily said.

Rose shook her head, "Well, he isn't. He doesn't even know who I am."

Lily nodded, but said nothing.

"Look, Lily, I'm fine. Why don't you head off and get some work done? Actually send Al an owl to tell him everything is fine. There's no need to bring him here and have Hogwarts go crazy that Uncle Harry's son is at Hogwarts."

Lily bit her lip, "Well, it's kind of too late."

"What do you mean?"

"He's already here to talk to Malfoy."

* * *

Scorpius had his arms folded as he stared at suspect number one across the room. He had no right to be here checking up on him. He wondered who sent the Golden Boy's son or had he been keeping tabs on him all along?

"So how did it happen again?" Albus asked Scorpius in a civil manner. Scorpius gritted his teeth.

"She was playing Ice Qudditch. She fell and smashed into the backboard. Her friend, Belle Tannser, helped her up, but just as she got back up anyone could tell she was going to fall over again so I did what any sensible teacher would have done and made sure she didn't get her head split in half."

Albus nodded lightly, which irritated Scorpius even more.

"Upset you found nothing?" He sneered at Albus.

Albus' face didn't twitch a muscle at his unkind tone. He was used to it from years ago. "No, I'm not. You are actually quite honest and thorough with your explanation on how Miss…?"

"Saleway. Arielle Saleway," Scorpius said unevenly. He didn't like the approach that Albus was taking. He hated him for him calmness and nobility. It was utterly annoying to him.

"Yes, Miss Saleway." Albus looked at him hard, "I've read your file and everything that led up to how you became the Potions Master..."

Scorpius wanted to snort or laugh cruelly in his face. He did no such thing. He was the one who blackmailed him from the very beginning. He knew it. Golden Boy's son can't be hero unless he takes down the youngest Malfoy rival. And now he knew all this time he had been waiting for the perfect moment a student gets hurt within the range of his supervision and he has.

Well, he really didn't because Scorpius hadn't done a thing. But, who would believe him over the Golden Boy's son? Nobody.

"I did nothing wrong," Scorpius pointed an accusing finger at him angrily. Albus didn't even flinch.

"I know," is all he said.

Now, Scorpius was confused.

"I read your file, Malfoy, and I think you're innocent.

Scorpius looked at him sideways. He still didn't trust him one bit, "What are you off your rocker, Potter?"

Albus shook his head, "No, but I do believe in justice. I don't like that there is someone out there sabotaging other people's lives to have their powers taken away."

"And all of a sudden you want to take my case?" Scorpius snarled. This had to be a joke.

Albus gave him a small smile, but it vanished the moment he did so.

"We may not see eye to eye, Malfoy, but I do believe you're innocent and that you stand a chance to keep your magical ability. You just have to believe it too," with that Albus left his office.

Just like that.


	13. If I Can't Love Her

**A/N: **Just so people don't get confused. Albus is a lawyer for the judicial system (in the Wizgamot department) and James is bartender.

**Chapter 13: If I Can't Love Her**

Rose woke up to find herself alone in the dormitory. She wondered why Belle didn't wake her up like she normally did. She headed down the stairs, out the eagle entrance, down the Grand Staircase, and into the Great Hall only to find Belle sitting by herself reading a book and eating at the same time.

"Hello," Rose said walking up beside her to sit down.

"Hi," Belle said immediately getting up as Rose approached her.

Rose looked at her in confusion as to why she was getting up, "Where are you off to?"

"Library to…return this book," Belle said indicating to her book in her hand.

"Oh…would you like company?" Rose asked.

Belle shook her head, "No, you eat. Wouldn't be good if you missed breakfast," Belle said and started to hurry off. Rose watched her go thinking something was definitely off about her.

_Was she mad at me?_

Rose ended up eating breakfast alone.

* * *

Later that day, Rose was walking by herself to Potions class when she saw Belle walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going? We have Potions now," Rose said to Belle.

"Skipping it," Belle replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can. You skipped classes, why can't I?" She asked in irritation. She started off again, but Rose grabbed her by the arm.

"Belle, wait, what's going on? Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?" Rose asked.

Belle stared at Rose for a long moment before laughing out loud, "No, Ari, no. I'm not mad at you. I just don't feel like going to Potions. I just…need some time to relax. I'm tired of homework. I'm tired of hearing all this talk about what I'm going to do after Hogwarts. I'm especially tired of putting so much effort into work that I deserve more credit on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Belle began, "Professor Malfoy, for instance, gave me an A, but he gave Aaron…Aaron who, well let's just say, who slacks on all his work these days. He gives him an O. Ugh, I'm so sick of him playing favorites."

"He doesn't play favorites," Rose said.

Belle gave her look.

"What? He doesn't. He's been pretty fair as far as I know."

Belle shook her head at Rose. "Ari, you are like his number one fan. You could be like vice president."

Rose felt her face start to heat up, "Well, no, th-that's not true. I may not agree he plays favorites, but…but I do think he skips over a lot of material we need to know and-" But Rose didn't continue as there was a crowd that formed outside the Potions classroom.

"What's going on?" Belle asked the person nearest to them. He ignored her. Belle huffed and grabbed Rose's wrist pulling her through the crowd. "Excuse me." she said, "Excuse me." she said again until they were at the front.

Both girls' eyes widened as they read what was written across the door. For across the Potions door written in shimmering red paint was: 'Assassin.'

"Hello there, Ari," Aaron said coming up behind her then saw Belle and nodded, "Belle."

"This is just awful," Rose said out loud, "How could anyone do such a thing?"

Aaron shrugged, "Perhaps someone wanted the school to know something about our dear Potions professor."

Rose looked at him hard trying to see whether he had an idea who had done this. However, Aaron was focused on the person moving his way through the crowd. It was Scorpius Malfoy.

Every eye was now looking at him as he stood in front of the door. He turned around to face everyone, but there wasn't a hint of emotion in his face. He gave the crowd a shifty grin.

"Class is cancelled today. You all may leave and enjoy the rest of the day off," he said. There was a scatter of people packing their bags and talking in whispers amongst themselves. Rose didn't move a budge.

"Someone seems to be in trouble," Aaron said throwing his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked pretending she didn't know.

"Didn't you hear? It's all over the news. Apparently our good ol' professor Scorpius Malfoy was accused of almost killing the Minister of Magic, he came to work here to repay his dues without students knowing full well of what he is capable of doing, but now everything is out in the open…well that can't be good. Just think…this whole time we've been in the same classroom as a would-be killer," he said.

Belle rolled her eyes, "Headmaster Lupin wouldn't have left Professor Malfoy to teach us alone. I'm pretty sure he is keeping a close eye on him."

Aaron snorted, "Well, Headmaster Lupin can't be keeping his eye on Professor Malfoy twenty-four hours of the day. Yup, I suspect parents will be sending owls in by dinner requesting the Headmaster to remove Professor Malfoy at once."

"Well, it looks like I don't have to skip Potions after all," Belle smiled with satisfaction. Rose looked from one to the other.

"You both are awful. I mean what if Professor Malfoy was wrongfully accused? What if the would-be Minister killer set him up? What if that killer is still out there making sure Professor Malfoy pays the consequence for his or her actions?"

Aaron stared at Rose as if he was lost in everything she just said.

"Ari, I think you just pronounced your love for Professor Malfoy," Belle said.

Rose was growing tired of this. She wasn't in love with Professor Malfoy. She just wasn't. She may have had a crush on him long ago, but she believed full-heartedly that he was innocent not because of her old feelings for him.

"I am sick and tired of you accusing me of fancing the pants off our professor! He is our professor, Belle! Our professor! So could you please get it out of your head that I would ever ever-"

"Miss Saleway…" came a voice behind her that made her jump. She whirled around and saw to her embarrassment, Professor Malfoy standing there. If Rose wasn't red in the face from being angry with Belle, she was now crimson red from her embarrassment that Professor might have heard her argument.

"Oh, hello Professor."

She could hear Aaron and Belle snickering behind their hands at her. She gave them each a look to shut them up.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am cancelling our private lesson," Scorpius said to her. This would have been the last lesson before Christmas break.

"Oh," Rose said, "ok."

Scopius nodded at both Belle and Aaron before heading off. "Hope you all have a great break."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Rose hurried down the 5th floor hallway toward the Arithmacy offices. She flung the door open without a care if it gave Lily a heart attack.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm about to-" Rose shouted, but stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.

Lily was sitting on top of her desk locking lips with her… publisher's boss, Peter Gustav.

Lily had turned around when Rose had started shouting.

"Oh, er sorry, I'll come back some other time," she said, embarrassed by what she just saw.

"Oh, Rose, it's no big deal. Pete was just around and we were just talking."

_Ha, talking my arse! And she is calling him "Pete?" I almost gagged._

"What's wrong?" Lily asked jumping off her desk.

"Um, Mr. Gustav, could I have a few minutes with my cousin?" Rose asked.

"Uh, sure." He said, straightening his jacket as he made his way to the door. He looked back at Lily, "I'll be outside, all right, Lils?"

"Ok," she said cheerfully as he closed the door behind him. Rose looked at the closed door and looked back at Lily.

"I don't know what to say," Rose said.

Lily smiled, "Well, you certainly ruined a great moment between Pete and I."

Rose gritted her teeth, "Will you please stop calling him that!"

Lily laughed at her cousin, "Why? He told me to."

"Well, it doesn't mean, it doesn't mean…oh, forget it," Rose said lamely, "What I needed to talk you about is Scorpius, er, Malfoy."

Lily wrinkled her nose, "Why? We hate him. He's a crack-pot loser who Teddy hired because he felt bad for him."

"Your brother took his case."

Lily stared at Rose before she fell off her desk laughing.

"I'm serious," Rose said coming around the corner to see if her cousin was ok.

"Yeah, good one," Lily said in between her laughs, "I think I might have peed my pants."

"Lily!" Rose cried.

"No, really, Rose, I think I might have-"

"Lily, I'm being serious. Albus took Scorpius' case." Lily stared at her for another long moment before responding, "But…but, why? Albus hates Scorpius too. You know what kind of arse hole he was back in Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes, I was-"

"…a complete arsehole, Rose. He and his gooney morbid stupid friends. All they cared about was making other people's lives miserable especially yours and Al's."

"I know that. I actually was-"

"And he didn't even apologize for it. That low-life. It's no wonder he has no friends or should I say girlfriends. He spends his weekends locked up in his office. As if anyone cared anyway."

"LILY!" Rose yelled to get her cousin to stop rambling on about Scorpius' life.

"Oh right, sorry, you were saying," Lily said.

Rose shook her head at her, "Right. What I was trying to say was that Al took Scorpius' case because he thinks he is innocent."

Lily looked puzzled, "Yeah, that kind of what happens when Al takes a case. So? Why would Al all of a sudden take Malfoy's case besides the fact that he thinks he's innocent. If you'd asked me, I say Al has gone nutters as well."

Rose decided it was best to just get right to the point rather than explain it.

"Someone wrote 'Assassin' on his office door today, which means one of the students found out about his past and why he is a professor at Hogwarts."

Lily crossed her arms, "Well, good. Hogwarts will be a safer place now."

Rose was seriously thinking of slapping her cousin. She never done so, but she was thinking about it, "Lily, don't you understand? It doesn't matter what Scorpius has done in the past. What matters is he is an innocent man and none of the students were supposed to know about his case until the decision has been finalized. Someone must have fed a student the information. Isn't it obvious? Someone wants Scorpius to be humiliated in every way possible."

Lily sighed, "That's great you now want to pursue a career as an Auror, but Rose, why do you think I care what happens to that insufferable git?"

"I know you don't care. But, I need your help because you are the only one who I know that can get in contact with his ex-girlfriend, Evie."

* * *

It was Christmas Break.

Rose crept slowly across the carpet of her parent's house not trying to make a sound. She didn't want her parents to wake up for they would flock her with welcoming pats and hugs. It would be Christmas time soon so there will be plenty of time for that.

Now, her life was in the hands of her mother's laptop.

Rose never thought to buy a laptop for herself because she always had other devices to use that far better than these muggle computers. However, they were all held within the office at the Ministry. She desperately needed a computer to type on in order to complete her chapters.

Her mother always stored it somewhere safe and had spells protecting files that concerned her Ministry work.

She crept into her room and found a small briefcase leaning against the wall on the side. She slid her hand in the bag.

_Ah! There it is._

She pulled out a narrow silver laptop to make sure it was exactly what she hoped for. She put the laptop back in and checked the briefcase's compartments and found that everything was there.

She picked up the briefcase and slid it over her shoulder and crept back out of the room. She closed the door as best as she could.

"You know if you just wanted Mum's laptop you could have asked," Rose jumped at her brother's voice.

She put a finger to her lips, "Sshhh!" She hushed him. Hugo, who resembled a lot like their father, but lacking in size, gave his sister an amusing smile.

"Why are you sneaking around?" He asked. His freckles were becoming more noticeable in the darkness. His flaming red hair shorter than she remembered, but his chubby cheeks always stood out as the most dominate feature that made him, Hugo.

"Please be quiet Hue, I have a lot of work to do and waking up Mum and Dad will only slow the process."

Hugo shrugged, "I'm just asking simple questions."

"I have to write chapters," Rose said in a hushed voice.

"Oh," he said.

"What are you doing up?" Rose asked.

Hugo frowned. "I heard you apparate from afar and watched you sneak in through your old bedroom window," he said, "Remember Dad always said I had the ears of a hawk and the eyes of a…"

"Lion, yes, yes, so I remember," Rose said quickly.

"So how's it being back in school? Is Lily all right?" He asked, smiling.

"School's fi- wait how did you know Lily is there? Teddy?" Rose asked.

Hugo's squinted at her, "Teddy? Why would I – No Teddy didn't tell me, he's been busy with being Headmaster and all to actually talk to us."

"Oh, did Lily tell you herself?" Rose asked. She would kill her if she is telling the whole family what she was up to. She knew perfectly well Roxanne, James, or Freddie would gossip about it.

"She didn't tell you?" Hugo asked scrunching one of his eyes.

Rose was confused. "Tell me what?"

"It was my idea to ask Teddy for a job there in order to help you out." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"No, she didn't tell me that." Rose said frowning. Hugo shook his head, but instead of getting angry like most guys she knew would, he smiled.

"That girl has too much pride," he said.

"Perhaps that's why she was a Gryffindor like you," Rose said. Hugo smiled proudly. That was one thing Rose loved about her brother. He never got mad about anything and was always a good person to talk to. It was always a shame they never hung out because they were each two completely different people who just happen to live under the same roof.

"Well, I've got to go, but make sure Mum and Dad fall back asleep if they wake up and make sure Mum doesn't realize I snuck in and stole her laptop."

"Sure thing. The laptop part might be hard on Dad more than on Mum. You know how much he loves to play muggle Chess on it."

"Well, he'll survive," Rose said and she snuck up to her bedroom to her window.

* * *

Rose sat at her desk in her flat that she owned all on her own. She had her mother's laptop, her coffee, and a quill to jot down any thoughts that came to mind to set aside from her chapters. It would be an all-nighter for her.

She breathed deeply and let it out. Her fingers were on the keys and they started to type away.

She looked back and forth at her notes as her fingers constantly pounded down on each key on the laptop.

A few hour later, one chapter was done, but she didn't like it. It sounded all wrong to her.

She closed her eyes trying to remember certain events, but her mind started to drift off. She wanted to go to sleep badly. But, no, she had to keep going. She had to submit this in less than five hours or her whole façade would have been for nothing.

_Then I will never see him again._

Perhaps it was that she was in dreary state the thought had crossed her mind. Or perhaps she found herself dangerously falling in love with the person who made her life a living hell during her time spent at Hogwarts. She didn't understand it.

What she was most curious wasn't the person who brought him to place he is now, but the person he had become. What changed him?

Her story was starting to twist into something completely different from what she intended. She had no idea where the story was taking her only that it excited her.

* * *

Warmth heated her cheeks. Rose slowly awoke realizing the heat came from the breaking dawn for what little is received during the winter time. A new dawn. Surely, there would be good luck today.

Rose was now awake. The room was lighter than she last seen it.

Suddenly, Rose panicked and opened her mother's laptop. Shock revealed in her eyes.

She had done it. She completed five chapters needed to continue on.

This would be enough for her publisher to keep her in Hogwarts. She was sure. She immediately went to edit what she could. Even though, she hadn't thought of what she was saying, she liked what had been written. It was better than she expected. She only hoped her publisher would approve as well.

She sighed with relief. Maybe, she should bring her mother's laptop back before she woke up. She looked at the clock. It read: 7:47.

She printed her work and packed up.

As soon as she handed in her work, she would have to come face to face with Scorpius' ex.

* * *

Rose sat by herself in a local muggle coffee shop. There was no way she was risking sitting in a place full witches and wizards. Rose made a mental note to thank Lily again for landing her this interview…that's if she will ever show up.

It was a good thing Lily became best mates with Evie's cousin otherwise she would be stuck in her flat trying to come up with a new lead.

However, she turned up at least a better version of her from the only photograph she had of her.

She was glamorous. She had long brown golden hair and bright aqua blue eyes. Rose suddenly began to wonder how she and Scorpius broke it off. The two were like made for each other.

Rose stood up to greet her.

"Hello, I'm Rose Weasley," she said. For once, Rose almost forgot her own name having to disguise as Arielle Saleway for the past few months. Rose was extra careful in what she picked out in outfits this morning just in case someone, anyone, recognized her from school.

She wore her big glasses, had her bushy hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing the most boring clothes imaginable. That's if you'd call a pickle-colored sweater cropped around the neck and jeans too big for the butt, appealing. Yeah, she didn't think so.

"Evie," is all she said. She seemed fidgety to Rose as her eyes shifted around the room. She sat down cautiously as if the seat would explode.

"So, I'm sure you've met my cousin, Lily Potter, multiple of times," Rose paused as Evie nodded her eyes watching Rose closely, "and you're probably wondering why you of all people I have asked to interview…"

"Not really. You're not the first person to confront me about my previous relationship with Scorpius."

Rose was too shocked to continue her introduction. Evie gave her a shifty smile.

"Many people are very curious as to why Scorpius' own girlfriend betrayed him by turning him in. It's pretty simple, actually. Your boyfriend tells you he had almost committed murder by nearly killing the Minister, you turn him in. I know Scorpius more than anybody. And no, he isn't the type to murder anyone, but he is the type that gets angry when things are out of his control and sometimes he loses sense. I've…I've received multiple bruises from time to time. But, perhaps it's just because of his sickness…" she pauses as if waiting for Rose to ask more…like she has rehearsed this multiple times over and over again.

Rose set outside her quill and parchment. "Look Evie, nobody's here, but muggles. I was in the same year as Scorpius at Hogwarts. He has never had an illness or an anger problem." _Nor does he have either now._

"You don't know him like I do." She was looking straight into Rose's face with hard and intense look. Rose suddenly realized Evie wasn't talking about Scorpius, but someone else.

"Well, I suppose you're right. I don't know him like you do. Erm," Rose cleared her throat, trying to figure out the source of her discomfort with her. "So when did this illness start?"

"A few weeks after we started dating," she said sitting back, "He just landed a new job protecting the Minister and suddenly everything changed; his mood, his appearance, everything. He's sick and he needs serious help. Nobody seems to believe me, but just you wait. He's a danger to the students."

Rose didn't know what to say. _Whoever the person that set up Scorpius wants to see this through._

Evie was looking at her hands.

Rose continued, "Has Scorpius Malfoy ever talked of any…enemies?"

Evie looked up, her emotions unreadable, "Albus Potter or actually the whole family had been rivals for generations, but I hear he's actually taking his case, which is entirely odd, if I may say so. Scorpius isn't much of a friendly person." Rose agreed and disagreed. He was nasty to those he thought he was superior over, he befriended those who he thought were equal to him, but he stayed clear of those who he thought were better than him.

"Although, I'm certain you already knew that considering you went to school with him and considering you're Albus' family."

Rose nodded, "Did he ever mention Phillip Le Fou?" Rose's eyes flicked to her face to read her more intently this time.

Evie stared back before she spoke, "Yes, he wasn't particularly fond of him either. Phillip and Scorpius are sort of rivals."

Rose cut in, "So, there may be a chance Scorpius was set up."

Rose saw a finger twitch from Evie's left hand. She was definitely hiding something.

"Perhaps, but that's highly likely," she said with a shrug. She looked around and then turned back to Rose, "I know where Phillip lives if you want me to write it down for you."

Rose felt she was getting nowhere. She knew Phillip. They were Prefects together. They studied together. Overall, he was harmless. She had hoped Evie would realize that she can trust her and that she wasn't taking any of her continuous lies.

Evie scribbled down the address and pushed it back into Rose's hands.

Rose looked down at the parchment and was surprised not to see an address, but a note. It read:

_**No more. He's watching us. **_

"Great," Rose said, "I will set up an interview with him. No further questions are necessary."

Evie gave her a forced smile.

"Thank you for your time," Rose said and got up. She exited the coffee shop and made sure she was out of sight before she apparated directly to her flat.

* * *

Albus sat directly across from Scorpius looking over everything Scorpius had confided in him. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"So," Albus began, "You think the two prime suspects are Devon D'Arque and Phillip Le Fou?" The later suspect sounded a bit ridiculous to him. Phillip was soft as a kitten. He did after all share the same dormitory with him for seven years.

Scorpius nodded, "That's right."

Albus nodded, but he just didn't understand how Phillip would fit into all this.

Albus scratched his head, "So let's start with Devon D'Arque who currently is stripped of his magic and is more like a muggle than a squib these days."

Scorpius inhaled in frustration. What was the point for him if his lawyer was going to be skeptic about everything?

"Look," Scorpius said, "Let's just say he wasn't too thrilled I didn't want to go along in planning to take down your father and his family. My family has worked hard over the years to not fall under such circumstances again."

Albus gives him a small nod. He made a note to himself to keep tabs on Devon D'Arque.

"And Phillip? Why do you believe Phillip would try and blackmail you? Can you give me an example of some sort?"

"Yes, I have the perfect memory," Scorpius says.

Albus opened his hands as a way to let him proceed to tell his tale.

Scorpius sighed, "Once, when we were in our last year at Hogwarts, a couple of my friends and I were getting some air before we started to study for our last N.E.W.T.S. exam. We were fooling around at the courtyard where Le Fou was studying for his last exam as well. He got irritated with us and rather than heading inside to where it was less distracting, he told us off to a Professor and made sure the Professor took points from us and gave us detention for no reason. He called it 'disrupting with a few fancy words thrown in to make himself sound all intelligent."

"We were only trying to have fun," Scorpius bit the inside of his lip, "Well, you know how I was back then. I'll admit even now, I was a bit of a git."

Albus only nodded to have him continue with the story.

"Yeah so," Scorpius began again, "Once the Professor was gone, I may have said a few choice words to him about his actions because even when I tried reasoning with him that the area wasn't a set place for quiet hours, he still wouldn't listen. Le Fou got very defensive after that and started throwing curses at me."

Albus looked confused, "For a few choice words?"

Scorpius shrugged, "You know me. I have a way with words."

Albus sighed, "Ok, so he gets a Professor to take away points and gives you detention as well as trying to curse you, big deal. You're not really giving me anything to work with. These are normal fights that happen at Hogwarts and get dealt with in sophisticated manner."

Scorpius casts his eyes down, "I'm not proud of what came after. You see, I didn't like that he started to poke fun at my parents especially my mother so I disarmed him and my mates tied him to the pole in the middle of the courtyard where the Hogwarts flag was. They stripped him down to his boxers and pulled him far up until he was at the very top of the pole. We left him there. He was too embarrassed to talk about it to any Professor after. We think it was because of his pride like he didn't want to be seen as someone weak or perhaps he was still remembering being so far up. Remember he has this real fear of heights?"

Albus nodded, but he was entirely speechless as to what Scorpius and his mates did to Phillip.

"Anyway," Scorpius said, "We had the Potions N.E.W.T.S. the next morning and he had put something in my Potion to give me dreadful remarks. I found a way around it so that my potion at least made it through with an A. However, Le Fou made it known that he hasn't forgotten what we did to him and left it at that. I took it as a joke then, but later on when I got the job to protect the Minister over him, he said the same thing only that I was going to one day pay for everything I had cost him. He was more than serious."

Albus sat in silence for a moment, "Well, you're in luck."

Scorpius looked at him in confusion.

"Phillip is dating my younger cousin, Lucy. I will be sure to look around and see if I find anything." Albus looks steadily at Scorpius, "There may be a chance Phillip is our culprit, but first we need evidence."

Scorpius nodded and said, "Thank you."

Soon after Albus left his office, Scorpius sat back in his chair thinking over everything he had just told him. He pulled out his drawer and took out the case that held the memory of everything that really happened that day.

Everything was exactly as he recounted to Albus Potter with only a few minor details he did not include.

Here's what really happened:

It was the last evening before Scorpius and his mates would take their last N.E.W.T.S. exam, which was surprisingly Potions.

Scorpius felt no need to study because he was sort of a whiz at Potions to begin with. He was at the top of the class along with Rose Weasley.

He and his mates decided to throw themselves a little party in the courtyard as an early celebration of being done with exams. They popped Firewhiskey and started spraying it at each other causing several heads to turn in their direction. Then they started throwing streamers across the courtyard and honestly, Scorpius couldn't recall a moment when they acted like real idiots.

Then, Phillip Le Fou had stood up from where he was sitting and told them they ought to leave or he would get a Professor to remove them permanently. Scorpius took this as a challenge as always to work up Le Fou to his last nerve. Scorpius said they weren't leaving anytime soon so Le Fou flagged down a Professor.

The next thing they knew, the group had points taken away (which they didn't care for much anyway) and detention (which did matter because all they planned to do was get drunk and spend the last few days having their last bit of fun). Plus, it irritated Scorpius that Le Fou got their old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who was supposed to put in a good word for him when it came to looking for jobs.

Scorpius followed Le Fou back to the place he was sitting and there on the ground was nerdy and geeky, Rose Weasley. She even went the distance in placing a rose, which was most likely plucked from one of the rose bushes surrounding them, in her hair.

"Well, what do we have here?" Scorpius asked the two. They both looked up at him and his mates that stood behind him. Rose face went bright red. The last time they had an encounter was when he read her diary for all to hear and where she had confessed her undenying love for him. "Hogwarts two best geeks at their best."

Le Fou gave him a fowl look and said, "You would think after getting points taken away and detention that you would just go back to the dungeons where you obviously belong."

"Why bother studying when your poor pathetic fat arse won't even be able to find a job unless it is snitching for the Auror Department. You do a quite good job of it here."

Phillip Le Fou was very sensitive about his weight. He wasn't the fattest kid at Hogwarts, but he had a tad bit of roundness to him especially in the stomach area.

"Just go away, Malfoy," was all he could say.

As if trying to ignore him, Le Fou turned to Rose to discuss one of the potions.

"Be careful, Le Fou, your fat is showing. Wouldn't want your loser of a girlfriend to suffocate under its weight."

Le Fou's face was red, but Scorpius wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger. Rose looked at him worriedly.

In the softest words he heard, Rose said, "Just leave him alone. He's not harming anyone."

Scorpius' best mate, Zabini, laughed out loud, "Get a load of this. The twat who had a wittle crush on you is standing up to you. What a joke."

"Almost as funny as if I'd ever found her agreeable enough to date," Scorpius scoffed, which got a good laugh from his friends especially as it sent Rose Wealsey packing up her books and scurring away to clearly go cry over what he said.

"Now, you've done it," Le Fou says getting to his feet. "Don't you have any moral sensitivity at all, Malfoy? What, did your snot-nose mother not teach them to you?"

Scorpius had whipped out his wand, "Don't be talking about mothers, Le Fou. Yours probably doesn't even know the difference between a galleon and sickle because she has lived with 'Knutters' all her life. She probably wishes you would fail so she can earn enough money on her own to buy more decent clothes." At that moment, Le Fou began cursing Scorpius with every curse he could think of.

However, Scorpius managed to dodge his aim and got a good shot that sent Le Fou hard into a nearby tree.

Before he could do anything else, his mates had hoisted him up, stripped him down to his boxers, tied him to the pole, and pulled him up until he reached the top of the flag pole.

Scorpius just stood there and watched.

"Please," Le Fou begged, "Let me down." Scorpius had forgotten his fear of heights, but there wasn't anything he could do now that his mates were all pointing and laughing at him.

"Oi, look a professor is coming, let's go!" Zabini cried as the others followed him.

Before Scorpius could move, something caught his eye. Lying next to his shoe was the rose that Rose had in her hair. He immediately began to feel the remorse for what he had said to her. He didn't mean it. He never did. It was only a disguise to keep his true feelings of her from his friends.

That's all it was…until now.

"Oi, Scorpius! Come on, mate," Zabini called out to him. Scorpius tucked the rose inside of his cloak as he hurried off, leaving Le Fou tied to the pole above.

Scorpius rubbed his forehead remembering the memory as if it had all happened yesterday. He stared down at the rose concealed in the glass case as a reminder of all the terrible things he did…especially to her.

He will always regret the life he led during his times at Hogwarts, which is why he hated being confined here knowing full well that he can't change the past.


	14. Home

**Chapter 14 – Home**

Christmas at the Burrow was always full of chaos. There wasn't a Christmas that Rose could remember that wasn't eventful.

The entire Potter-Lupin-Weasley family would name each Christmas for each event that happened. For instance, when Rose was seven years old, Dominique owned a cat that looked more like a cotton ball than an actually cat. It was no surprise she named the cat, "Snowball."

Rose's uncle, George, had a knack for bringing over new products to these special occasions. Of course, he tested one out on Snowball and the next thing we knew the house exploded with white fur. The cat has been naked as a rat since. Whenever the family mentioned this occasion they always called it, "The Snowball Incident."

Another example was when Rose was fifteen and her father had brought in some beer and Firewhiskey to celebrate. Unfortunately, her uncles and her father got so drunk that when it came to Christmas dinner each one of them threw up on their dinner plates. Not one person ate dinner that night. They called that the "Turkey Waste Incident."

This year, however, Rose was expecting some cooking catastrophe or some stupid argument about whose job is better, but what she wasn't expecting was…

"Hello everybody!" Lily cried walking into the living room of the Burrow. Everybody stared in her direction, but it wasn't because she was the last one to show up, but because of _who_ she had brought with her.

"Everyone," she said, "I would like you to meet Peter Gustav, my boyfriend!"

Rose felt her insides churn with embarrassment. Everyone in the family knew he was her boss and everybody knew in the family that he was practically twice Lily's age. _Oh no, this will not go over well._

"Come on, Peter, say 'hi." Lily nudged him. Peter gave an embarrassing wave and grunted out a 'hello.'

"Peter," Rose's aunt, Ginny, said coming toward the couple, "I am so glad to meet you. My mother is making some Butterbeer. Why don't you come in the kitchen with me and she will fix you up a cup."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Peter said, following her into the kitchen. No sooner, Ginny appeared again and was now looking sternly at Lily.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked her daughter while Rose's father and Uncle George snickered behind their hands knowing full well what to expect.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You might as well say what you've got to say in front everyone. We all know what you're going to say."

"Don't take that tone with me," Ginny snapped.

"C'mon, Mum, what's wrong with my boyfriend this time? You practically took one look at him and pushed him toward Grandma's kitchen, honestly."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "Lily, he's twice your age."

"I tend to not think of that when we're alone together," Lily said knowing full well what said would get in trouble.

Rose put her head in her hands at Lily's remark.

"LILY!" Ginny screeched at her.

"For Merlin's sake, Mum, stop it. Don't make me have to give you the 'It's My Life' speech because it is my life and I'll date whoever I want."

Rose was shaking her head. She couldn't believe her cousin. She was just asking for it. What made it worse was Rose's father laughing his head off alongside his brother, George. Rose's uncle, Harry, was sitting on her father's other side looking completely uncomfortable with the situation.

"Harry!" Ginny rounded on her husband. Harry nervously looked up at her, "Do you care to say anything to your daughter?"

"Er, no…" he said, "I think you've got it all covered," which earned a few snickers from Rose's father and her uncle George. Ginny glared at her brothers.

Lily shook her head, "Mum, why do you always have to be so judgmental?"

"I am not judgmental."

"Oh really? You call Aunt Fleur, 'Phelgm,' behind her back all the time."

Ginny's face was a deep shade of red as a glass shattered behind her. Ginny didn't have to turn to know it was Fleur sitting there angry as a hippo. Ginny paid her no attention for it was completely focused on her daughter.

"Dating someone older than me isn't that bad. It could be much worse," Lily's eyes flickered over to Rose who wasn't saying much, "At least I'm not dating Malfoy for instance."

Every eye was now on Rose who had gone beat red. Rose's father stood straight up. "You're dating a Malfoy?"

"No, no, I'm not!" Rose cried, "Lily made that up." Everyone looked back to Lily.

"Ok, I was only making a point, but still...I really like this bloke so please if you could all just give him a chance I promise you won't be disappointed," Lily said.

The room was silent until Peter Gustav entered the room. Everybody looked at him almost as if they were expecting him to entertain them at that very instant.

Rose's father intervened, "Oi, Pete, you're just in time. We were thinking of playing a big game of poker. You in?"

Peter Gustav shrugged and said, "Sure." He squeezed Lily's shoulder as he strode over to sit with Rose's father and uncles. Ginny shook her head and walked away clearly frustrated with her daughter for refusing to listen to her and to apologize to Aunt Fleur.

It was now Rose's turn to get angry with Lily.

"What were you thinking bringing in Scorpius Malfoy into the argument? Now, I'll never hear the end of it from Dad."

"I was saving your arse," Lily said.

"Codswallop, you were saving your own. What makes you think you were saving me rather than humiliating me?"

Lily sighed in frustration, "Because, Rose, I know you still fancy the bloke, but must I be the one to remind you of all the terrible things he did to you? He's a complete arse. Don't let his fake 'good bloke' status make you think otherwise. He's probably using you for support on his case until it's over. I don't want to see you get hurt, again."

Rose crossed her arms across her chest. She was sick of people feeling the need to protect her because they believe her to weak and vulnerable. _**Nah uh, not this time around.**_

"Thank you dear cousin for your words of protectiveness, but I am perfectly capable of handling myself. As you said to your mother, 'It's my life."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Rose agreed.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see it was Lucy returning from her boyfriend's house. Her boyfriend which happened to be Phillip Le Fou.

"Wotcher Lucy!" Roxanne said coming into the room, "Glad you're here! Your sister is having a crisis. Sorry, Phillip, but we'll need to steal her away from you," Roxanne grabbed Lucy's hand before either of them could say anything.

Lucy gave her boyfriend an apologic look over her shoulder as she was pulled into another room.

Phillip came to stand beside Rose, "Hello Rose," he said brightly. Rose smiled at him. Phillip was one of the few who had treated her kindly at Hogwarts. She was glad Lucy had found someone like him for a boyfriend.

"Hello Phillip, how are you?"

He smiled generously, "Very good, thank you. I haven't seen you in ages. However, you're name has displayed all over the news for all the best sellers you have been whipping out. When will we be expecting the next one?"

Rose laughed lightly, "Well, I am currently working on one, but we'll see."

"Ah, Rose," an arm snaked around her shoulders. It was her cousin, Albus. "Don't be so modest. You know you're going to create a kick-arse book about my life, eh?"

"Are you sure you're Al and not James?" Rose asked, amused. Albus laughed knowing too well his brother had a big ego than the whole family combined.

"What's the book about anyway?" Albus asked. Albus had no idea Rose was undercover at Hogwarts posing as a seventh year student. Lily and Hugo were the only ones in the family who knew about her cover-up.

Rose gave Albus smug look, "Sorry, cousin, but you will have to wait just like everyone else."

"It's going to be fantastic, though!" Lily exclaimed. Rose had forgotten she was still there, "I star in it."

Albus looked from Lily to Rose, "No way, you chose my sister to star in your new book and not me? What the hell!"

"Sorry, Al," Lily said even though she wasn't sorry at all. "You should give Rose credit though for what she has to deal with."

Rose gave her warning look not to give away too much. As much as she appreciates Lily acknowledging her bravery for going back to the one place she had been miserable at, she didn't want any more of her family knowing about her story.

Albus turned to Rose, "Anybody I know besides my sister in the story? I would really like to read something more interesting than the on goings of my sister's boring life."

"Hey!" Lily cried, "I'll have you know that I play a great part in Rose's story, don't I, Rose?"

"Sure Lily," Rose said.

Albus frowned, "Great, now I have nothing to look forward to this summer."

"For Merlin's sake, Al, the story isn't about me, you dummy. Rose has to deal with a lot of people even Scorpius Malfoy, for crying out loud."

"Lily!" Rose yelled at her cousin.

Realizing her slip, Lily closed her mouth instantly already feeling guilty for letting her brother get the best of her.

Albus and Phillip were both shocked by the news.

"Really? Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus asked. Phillip made a disgusted face at the name.

Rose looked at her shoes, "Yeah," she muttered, "It's been…odd."

"Has he been taunting you?" Phillip asked.

Rose shook her head, "No. He doesn't even recognize me."

"What a bastard," Phillip growled, "It's no wonder he deserved what he got."

Rose and Al both snapped in his direction. Phillip looked at the pair as if they were confused by what he said. "Well, you've both heard about what he's done, haven't you? It's all over the news. Parents are going mad that the murdering git is teaching their children. It will only be a matter of time until Malfoy's found guilty and stripped of his magic. The world will definitely be a better place once that day arrives."

"Do you honestly think he deserved that though?" Rose asked quietly, "I mean sure he was a bully back in Hogwarts, but he was never truly evil. Having magic is a gift and a part of us."

Phillip snorted, "After everything he did to you, you don't think he's evil? Rose, having magic is a privilege. It shouldn't be given to those who abuse it. For once, justice will finally be served."

Rose looked over at Albus knowing he was Scorpius' defender in the trial. Albus seemed to be taking notes in his head of what Phillip said.

"Hey, you lot!" Came their cousin, Fred's voice, "We're gathering in the kitchen to eat." That was the last any of them ever said about Scorpius Malfoy and his fate that was to come.

* * *

The ride back to Hogwarts was absurdly quiet to Rose. She believe many people were wondering what would happen to their Potions Master now that his secret was out.

Many believed Ted Lupin had sacked him. Others believed he was as innocent as his looks.

It wasn't until Aaron Gaston came into Rose and Belle's compartment when he grumbled, "I can't believe they're letting him stay."

Belle gave him a grim face, but said nothing.

"I suppose our headmaster doesn't care if we are all murdered in class," Aaron said.

Rose was astounded to hear such an awful comment. He didn't even know Scorpius, "Aaron, if he was out to murder us, wouldn't you think he would have done so already? I think it was all a set up."

Belle looked to Aaron to see what he would say, "Or maybe that's what he wants everyone to think. He was probably waiting for the perfect moment to exploit his evil plans."

Rose wrinkled her nose, "It all seems somewhat fishy to me."

Belle looked from Aaron to Rose, "Well, I don't care what happens. There's just five months left and I'm using my time and energy on getting a job."

Aaron came behind her and whispered out loud for both of them to hear, "Not if Scorpius Malfoy has anything to do with it." Belle gave a small blush that had Rose wondering what Aaron had meant by what he said to her.

Everyone was anxiously awaiting the feast that evening in due respects that they all now know Scorpius Malfoy's past prior to teaching at Hogwarts.

When Ted Lupin came to the podium the entire hall grew quiet without him having to chime a signal.

"Greetings," he began, "Welcome back those who have gone home for the Holidays and hope your minds are now refreshed for the second half your semester. I expect to see grand results. In further ado, Hogwarts has hired a new professor that will be assisting in the Potions classroom."

There was a slight murmur of voices as students whispered about the new assistant and his or her connection to Scorpius Malfoy's case.

"Please," Ted Lupin stood aside as he opened his arm towards the door, "If you would so kindly give a warm welcome to Mister Phillip Le Fou."

There was small round of applause, but Rose Weasley felt herself shrink smaller. _**Why is he here? Why now? Oh by Merlin, I didn't want anybody to find out about this! **_

Phillip gave a small wave and sat at the end of the long table that faced the students. Many students were now looking to their Potions Master to see what he thought of the whole situation. His face showed no emotions. However, Rose knew both Scorpius and Phillip had unfinished business to attend to. _**Did Teddy even know about their rivalry?**_

"Please note that even though the news of Professor Malfoy's probation is now publicized, Hogwarts will not tolerate any vandalism, prejudice, or any other acts of disgrace. Thank you." He stepped away from the podium and that was the signal for dismissal.

As students began to make their way out of the Great Hall, Rose snuck away towards Phillip Le Fou. She couldn't let him tell everyone about her disguise, at least not yet.

She found Phillip walking the corridor alone possibly towards where he would be staying. She hurried behind him in hopes to talk to him in a secluded room as quickly as possible.

He heard her. When he turned his head and saw her his mouth nearly gave everything away so she pushed him into a nearby classroom slamming the door behind her.

"Not a word!" She said whipping around to face him.

His mouth hung wide open in surprise.

"Rose, what – what are you doing here?"

Rose bit her lip, "This is where I have been assigned for my next story."

"Here? At Hogwarts?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Phillip shook his head, "Rose, don't you remember your life here? Don't you remember how…how Malfoy treated you even your own family?"

"Things have changed over time, Phillip. Lily has been more than kind enough to be here for me. The people here at Hogwarts aren't as bad as it once was when I was there and Scorpius…he's different. I mean he doesn't realize it's me, Rose Weasley. I go by the name Arielle here. Miss Saleway to you…so remember that."

Phillip shook his head, "I can't believe you came back here and you're defending _him_ of all people."

"Like I said, he's different."

"And he doesn't recognize you even if you've, er, changed your appearance a bit too?"

Rose looked down, "Well, there are times when I feel like he does a double-take like he has to think twice before he says anything. But, so far he sees me as a student so as long as my disguise holds out I should be fine. It would be different if I was trying to disguise myself from you considering I see you at least once a month at Potter-Weasley gatherings with Lucy."

"Yeah, that's true. Although, I have to say, your disguise isn't half bad. Considering I just saw you at Christmas, I almost didn't recognize you without your humongous glasses or your curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. You look, er, nice."

"Oh, thank you," Rose said not used to receiving compliments.

"Your complexion even makes you look younger. How did you acquire to do that?"

Rose blushed, "Oh, well, I've been working a lot on my potions skills these days and have been using this potion I created to ensure my appearance looks younger than I look. It's actually a very difficult potion, but with Professor Malfoy's help…"

"You've been working with him?" Rose didn't answer.

Phillip only could shake his head at her, "Rose, you know what happened at Hogwarts. He toyed with your feelings. You really need to move on."

Rose huffed, "You know I am really getting annoyed everyone thinks they need to protect me from him. I know what I'm doing. Scorpius is actually a really good professor and he's no longer the prick we knew when we went to Hogwarts. I think you should give him a chance to prove that to you."

Phillip laughed, "Ha, good one, Rose. You may have forgotten what he did to you, but I will never forget what he did to me. Trust me, Rose, you need to wake up or you're going to end up hurt and all alone."

"Nothing more than I'm used to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phillip asked.

"It means you are no different from anyone else who had decided to abandon me after Hogwarts. You were the supposedly the closest to a friend I ever had, but you didn't visit or write to me not once until you started seeing my cousin this past summer. I'm not going to lie, Phillip, I was a little hurt back then. Was I really that bad to hang around with? I understand why my family was never around. They had their friends, but you, you were like me. So how is it that you were any better than the rest of them?"

"What are you talking about? We've hung out this summer."

"Yeah, when you were only with Lucy," Rose pointed out.

"Are you…are you jealous that I'm with Lucy?" Phillip asked.

Rose was taken aback by his question, "No, of course not. I'm just stating that the only reason you hang out with me now is if you have a reason to; Lucy being that reason."

"Oh, come off it, Rose. It's ok to admit you feel something or, no, I'm sorry, that there was something between us."

Rose was about to argue, however, was cut off when the door swung open revealing to her horror, Professor Armour. Rose wished she could dig herself a hole and live in it. Instead she did the stupidest thing her mind could register. She screamed and ran out of the door crying, "He's a pervert!"

Rose figured that between the two of them, her life needed more saving. Phillip would find his way out of the situation she just placed him in. She just had to get away before Professor Armour began to think that there was something going on between a student and an official even if he didn't know she wasn't actually a student. She was trying to last until the end of the year for Merlin's sake.

* * *

Scorpius hovered over his desk looking down at his lessons for the week. He sighed in frustration.

"Tough week coming up?" came a voice from the doorway. Scorpius looked up to see Albus Potter. He didn't expect him so soon. In fact, he didn't expect him to show up at all. He thought Albus would have given up on his case like everyone else.

"Surprised to see me?" Albus inquired.

"A bit, yeah," Scorpius said, focusing back on his lessons. Albus began to move around the classroom.

"I heard Phillip Le Fou is supervising you," Albus said as he looked at the ingredients cabinet.

Scorpius looked up at him, "Yeah, and what of it?"

Albus shrugged, "Just funny."

Scorpius crossed his arms, "Forgive me, Potter, but what is so funny about Le Fou being back here? Everyone knows I can't stand the bloke."

Albus turned to face him. His green eyes bore into his face, "Because, Malfoy, I believe you may be right about Le Fou. He came over for Christmas dinner over the break and he said some rather interesting things."

Scorpius was puzzled as to where he was going, "Like what? How to turn me into a tea cozy?"

Albus snorted, "Not exactly. He said something along the lines that you deserved everything that has happened to you."

Scorpius shook his head, "I don't see how that helps my case, Potter."

Albus walked away from the ingredient's cabinet toward Scorpius to explain, "It's not what he said, but the way he said it. It meant business and it may not give us any evidence, but it gives us a lead."

Scorpius hit the table angrily, "This isn't helping me! My trial is in six months. We are running out of time. The wizarding world now knows what has happened. I have been receiving threatening owls left and right. I am getting nowhere!"

"You didn't let me finish," Albus said discreetly.

Scorpius threw up his hands. "Then finish by all means."

Albus rummaged into his cloak pocket and brought out a vile. He showed to Scorpius, "After what Le Fou said, I asked an official who was there when you were found guilty, if I could have his memory of that night. He was more than willing."

Scorpius looked at the vile, "Whose memory is it? There were close to a dozen people there that night they stormed into my flat."

"Your best mate, Zed Zabini. You two shared the flat, am I correct?"

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, and he also believed that I did it. I don't want to look at his memory." Scorpius looked away. Zed had been his best mate since his Hogwarts years, but ever since that night the Ministry officials busted down their door, he hadn't heard a word from him since. Zed knew he wasn't capable of evilness after all the time Devon D'Arque tried to recruit him.

"Le Fou is in it."

Scorpius snapped his head in Albus' direction. He took one glance at the vile and then said, "Let's see what Zabini remembers.

Albus hastily dropped the contents of the memory into the Pensieve. They both dipped their heads and dove into Zedacious Zabini's memory of that fateful night.

They were in a bedroom and Zed Zabini was sleeping in his bed when all of a sudden there was a pounding at the door.

"Open up! It's Auror Simmons," Zed's eyes popped up from the noise and he slowly rose up from his bed. He slowly made it to the living room.

When Zed entered the living room he found Scorpius passed out from the night before on the sofa. He stared down at him for a moment before he gave the sofa a shove as Scorpius fell of the sofa. Scorpius groaned.

"Wake up, there's someone at the door," Zed said. Scorpius slowly got to his feet as he gave a yawn. Then he looked down at what was left of his scorched shirt filled with blood stains. Zed looked at him questionably before he opened the door that revealed five hooded aurors, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Ted Lupin.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked.

"I trusted you!" Scorpius' boss, Kingsley Shaklebolt, growled as he came towards him, but the Aurors held him back.

Auror Simmons who was closest to Scorpius said, "Scorpius Malfoy, you hereby under arrest for the attempt-murder of Minister Kinglsey Shacklebolt."

"Wha-what?" Scorpius asked confused.

Auror Simmons looked down at what was left of his shirt, "Clearly, you don't recall last night's misgivings." Auror Simmons held up his hand and another Auror gave him a bag full of what looked to be powder.

"This was found at the scene of the crime just outside the Minister's sleeping chamber, recognize it?"

Scorpius peered at the powder and recognized it as poison. "And this," Auror Simmons held up a photograph of Scorpius mixing potions with last night's date, "this proves you were there last night."

"I…I…I didn't do this," Scorpius looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt, "You have to believe me, Kingsley, I'm innocent."

Kingsley stared back at him coldly, "You didn't even bother to change, I see." He turned to the Aurors and said, "I believe that is the same shirt he's wearing in the photo?"

"It is," Auror Simmons agreed.

Scorpius shook his head knowing full he was innocent. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had to be set up, "Who shot the photo? It's possible I could have been imperialized last night. I can tell you right now I wasn't anywhere close to the Ministry. I went to a bar. Ask…ask Albus Potter!"

Albus turned to Scorpius, "Way to throw me in by the way."

"You were the only one I could remember seeing last night," he grumbled. Albus continued to watch the scene while Scorpius continued to look for any sign of Le Fou. He was all too familiar with the scene in front of him for it starred multiple times in his dreams and thoughts.

"Sir," came Ted's voice, "Perhaps Scorpius Malfoy is still the truth."

"And what makes you think that, Lupin?"

"Well, considering that Scorpius is Kingsley's bodyguard wouldn't you think he would cover his tracks a bit better?" The Auror looked to Kingsley who was still glaring at Scorpius.

"It's up to you, sir. What would you have us do?" Kingsley's glance went to Ted.

After a moment of painful silence, the Minister said, "You're in need of a Potions Master, am I correct, Lupin?"

Ted looked at him confused, "Er, yes, but I don't see how-"

"Scorpius Malfoy is to work under your supervision as your new Potions Master. If anything happens so long that he is there perhaps you won't think we were mad enough to confiscate his magical abilities."

"I've got students," Ted said.

"I thought you were convinced he was innocent."

Ted looked at Scorpius, "Fine. Scorpius, I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning."

"This isn't fair!" Scorpius shouted, "I didn't do anything."

Kingsley gave him a cautious look, "We'll see soon enough, Malfoy." He looked to Auror Simmons, "Make sure you've got one here tonight."

Auror Simmons nodded.

Scorpius looked over at his mate, Zed, who had been quiet throughout the entire encounter.

"You believe me right?" He fired at him.

Then Zed turned his head without a response. He left without a word toward his bedroom. It was clear he did not believe Scorpius to be innocent.

Scorpius and Albus followed Zed to his bedroom only to see him leaned with both hands straddling his window. He seemed to be staring out at something that his caught his attention. Scorpius and Albus looked and there he was – Phillip Le Fou pulling down his hood talking to another Auror.

Scorpius felt his insides explode with anger. He wanted to throttle the little git for who he did.

The only way to do that was to get his potion ready as soon as possible. Now that, Le Fou was at Hogwarts he would find a way to force feed Le Fou the potion and wait as he revealed what he had done.

* * *

Arielle Saleway had agreed to meet Scorpius the next evening to start up where they left off. Scorpius was surprised Arielle had agreed to continue their lessons when it was ever so clear he was considered a murderer.

He soon found his answer as Arielle was carefully stirring the potion when she said, "I know you must think this potion will right a wrong, but I think this isn't the answer, Professor."

"What are you talking about, Miss Saleway?" Scorpius asked as he crushed doxy eggs in his pestle.

"I know you think this is supposed to help you unravel who the person is who set you up, but this isn't going to help your case. We're brewing an illegal potion."

Scorpius was shocked by her response. "How did you-"

"I'm a Ravenclaw. I do my research on something I find interesting. I understand why you made this seem like some extra lessons for me to work on my potions skills and honestly, I'm not too bothered that you used my skills to do so, I'm actually quite honored."

Scorpius continued to stare at her. Arielle stopped stirring the potion, "I just thought it would be good that I clear the air that I know what's going on. I started to figure it out the day…the day I found the Drink of Despair potion in your cabinet. This won't help you win your case in your favor or get that Le Fou bloke to confess. Sure, he may confess, but they would think you corrupted his mind to believe so. This potion will be your ultimate downfall."

Scorpius didn't respond right at first, but when he did he asked, "After everything you have heard about me, you seem to believe I'm innocent. Why?"

Arielle Saleway shrugged, "Because after all these lessons, you are nothing of the murdering type. You lose your temper sometimes, but even so, you apologize afterwards. I don't understand how the Minister could so easily think you would want to kill him when for a whole year you've been making sure he doesn't get killed. So yeah, if it is worth anything, I believe you're innocent."

Scorpius discovered a deeper affection for Arielle Saleway. She believed him when everyone else did not. It may not have been the wisest decision when his hand suddenly covered hers.

Arielle stared up at him in shock, but was soon interrupted when some yelled, "Ari!"

Scorpius tore his hand off hers instantly and looked away as Arielle turned to the person who called her name.

"Come on, lets go," Arielle's friend cried. He recognized the friend to be Erin Cogsworth.

Arielle turned to Scorpius, "I've got to go. Have a good night, Professor."

She was gone and all Scorpius could do was stare after her wondering about certain possibilities.


	15. Wolf Chase

**Chapter 15: Wolf Chase**

It became no surprise to the seventh years that Professor Scorpius Malfoy would not enjoy having Phillip Le Fou in his class. Each one of them knew Professor Malfoy wasn't particularly fond of Le Fou after all every news article said so.

Scorpius knew more about Potions than Le Fou considering he had found the Half Blood Prince's old Potions book in the Room of Requirement in his second year. However, it didn't stop Le Fou commenting on his grammar or commenting on every potion he had seen Scorpius created to use against him.

The seventh years were sure after their last class that Scorpius was going to murder Le Fou soon. It was written all across his face after he described the color-changing appearance potion that can be useful for disguising oneself. Le Fou had cut in to say that with the right amount of dry weed it would change the skin of the person who drinks it orange for entire month.

He didn't make matters better when he went on to say, "Imagine going around with people nicknaming you 'orange face' for entire month even your closest friends." It was indeed not a laughing matter to the class because one look from Professor Malfoy's face they knew when to keep quiet in case he truly was a murderer.

As soon as the class was over, Rose was became surrounded by Barbie and Bunny.

"We would like a word," Bunny said.

Rose looked to Belle for reassurance thinking she was going to get her arse beaten for tattling on Bunny in the beginning of the year. Belle only shrugged as if the whole situation was no big deal and left their table.

As soon as Belle was out of sight, Barbie said, "Come on, Ari, let's take a walk. We have much to discuss."

Still unsure of their motives, Rose gathered her supplies together as slowly as possible.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Bunny snapped and no sooner were they out the door in the second.

The three of them walked in silence until they arrived in a corridor that was almost completely deserted.

Barbie began the conversation, "So, Ari, what do you think of Aaron Gaston?" Rose was not expecting this question. Why were they asking her about Aaron? Did they think that she fancied Barbie's ex-boyfriend?

"Er, I think he's a pretty good-looking bloke, but if you mean that if I fancy him, I don't," Rose said.

Barbie and Bunny exchanged a secret smile, "Good then you are just the girl we are looking for on getting Aaron back."

"Getting Aaron back? For what?" Rose asked.

"For being the complete loser he is. You want to know what his reason was for breaking up with me was?"

Rose felt like she was in one of her author's cheesy romantic fictional novels. "Er, that you were too good for him?"

Bunny and Barbie both laughed out loud as Barbie waved her off, "Well, of course, I'm too good for him, but no, that's not what he said. He said he was interested in someone else and he told me this after he met you."

"M-me?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Well, of course, everybody loooves you," Bunny said in possibly the snidest tone possible.

Barbie rolled her eyes at Bunny. Clearly, she already knew Bunny's jealousy of Arielle Saleway. "You sound a bit surprised that he fancies you, Ari. He's been hanging around you and your geeky friend Beth."

"Belle," Rose said in a cool tone. _**They've known each other for how many years now?**_

"Whatever," Barbie said, "The point is it's obvious Aaron fancies you and that he is probably going to ask you to the next Hogsmeade trip."

"But, I don't want to go on the date with-"

Barbie cut her off, "We figured as much. That's why we thought you could help us out."

"And we could forget the month of detention we received the first day of classes," Bunny added. _**Oh, so there's the catch.**_

Barbie looked at Bunny obviously angry that she was getting a bit ahead of herself, "Right, that too, but here's why you will do what we would like you to do. You can get all the dirt on everyone here and join our crowd at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. All you have to do is agree to a date and then once he's really hooked on you, you break his puny pathetic heart. It's actually going to be quite easy for you. I hear he's pretty smitten."

"And you wouldn't want to say 'no,' because we have access to places in this school that many would dream to see for themselves," Bunny added.

Rose wasn't thinking along the lines of becoming popular. She already knew she failed in that area. However, the opportunity to get a glimpse into the lives of the most popular girl in school would definitely help her in finishing her book. It was almost too good to be true. All she had to do was agree to go on a stupid date with Aaron Gaston, which would be easy enough because he wasn't bad to talk to. She would just need a way to convince him that they were only to remain as friends.

"Ok, I will say 'yes," Rose said.

"Great!" Barbie broke into smile.

Bunny looked down at her wrist, "Oh, gee, look at that, Barb, we've got to get to that…" she gave Rose a look and finished with, "thing."

Barbie looked at Bunny for a moment before responding, "Oh yes, that's right. Well, see you around, Ari. We'll keep in touch, chao." She waved and left Rose standing in the corridor all on her own.

Back when she was a teenager herself, she would have believed every word that came out of those two's mouth. Now, she knew something was up. The only way to figure out what it was was to agree to go on a date with Aaron Gaston.

The tragedy is that her first date would be with a bloke five years younger than her.

* * *

Rose walked with Belle down the corridor with her to their next class, Transfiguration. Belle had been talking nonstop about her plans for the summer, which included long days spent in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Her parents are both environmentalists who enjoy observing nature's beauty rather than their own daughter or so that was what Belle kept saying.

"…I would ask them if we could at least stay on the beach somewhere, but oh no, we have to remain close to the bleeding trees and the bleeding flowers. I even tried offering to bring them the stupid flowers to observe, but my mother nearly feinted so I dropped it. Merlin, Ari, you're so lucky to have parents who don't cry over tree stumps. I will be so happy to finally get the chance to be on my own away from Hogwarts and them."

Rose frowned, "I'm sure you will still miss them."

Belle sighed, "True. As mad as they are I do love them. Anyway, what do we have planned to do for our last Hogsmeade trip? I have a few things in mind, but I open to suggestions."

Rose went very pale. She hadn't mentioned to Belle what Barbie and Bunny had pulled her away for. She wasn't even sure Aaron was even going to ask her out. She still felt Barbie and Bunny were playing a practical joke on her only she couldn't understand the joke. The question now was whether she should plan things with Belle and tell Aaron if he asks that he shouldn't have waited long? Or pretend she made plans and hoped to Merlin that he comes through in the end.

For the time being, Rose did feel that it didn't really matter to her if Gaston ever had the guts to ask her out because if he didn't she wouldn't have to worry about explaining the situation to Belle. In fact, Rose specifically has been avoiding Aaron in hopes that he would find much too busy to ask out. It wasn't that she was flattered that Aaron sort of fancied her (actually she was more than flattered), but she was entirely uneasy of what she should say, how she should act, and what the turnout would be like. She didn't want to be stepping over any boundaries or making a fool of herself in front of her peers.

"Er…" Rose began.

"Oi, Ari, Belle, wait up!" came a cry behind them. To Rose's horror, it was Aaron Gaston. _Well, I suppose I'll find out what I will say sooner than I think_, Rose thought to herself.

As he caught up with the two girls, he gave each of them a charming smile that he knew perfectly well many girls swooned over.

"So how are my two favorite girls in the entire school?"

Belle gave him a bored look, "Honestly, I heard better remarks in asking what you came here for."

Aaron chuckled, "Ah, Belle, my darling, you ought to have someone practice a cheering charm on you."

"Or maybe I just don't take your bullshite. Honestly, Aaron what is it you want?"

Aaron's smile shifted uncomfortably, "Well, er, I was wondering if I steal Ari away for a second."

Before she could stop herself, Rose blurted out, "Whatever you've got to say, you can say in front of Belle. I tell her everything anyway."

Aaron and Belle both looked at her in surprise. Belle, because she knew what Rose had said wasn't true. Rose didn't tell Belle everything. And Aaron because he didn't think she would want Belle to listen to what he had to say.

"Er, well, alright," Aaron said. He turned to Rose, "Ari, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

There. It was said. Rose found herself unable to respond. She knew what was coming, but the moment still surprised her. _What was she supposed to say?_ Even worse, she can feel Belle's eyes burning into her side waiting for her to answer his question.

After some time, Rose finally found her voice, "Well, erm, Aaron, you see, I-I made plans with Belle and well-"

"It's ok if you want to go out with him, Ari. You don't need my permission," Belle said in a small voice.

Rose looked at her surprised by what she said, "I-I, well, alright, I will go with you to Hogsmeade."

Aaron's face broke into a smile, "Great! I'll pick you up at the bottom of the stairs before we head out. Oh, and Belle, just got to make sure, are we still on for tonight?"

Rose looked at Belle confused by what he was referring to. It was ever so clear that Belle didn't tell her everything either. "No, other things came up, sorry." Although, Belle's answer gave Aaron the information he needed, Rose couldn't help hearing how dead her tone was.

"Oh, alright," Aaron said, "Well I will see ladies around otherwise I will see you," as he looked at Rose, "Saturday." With that he was off.

Rose stared after him still in shock after what happened.

"What did Aaron Gaston want?" Came a voice behind them. Rose and Belle turned to see it was Erin and Aimee. It was Aimee who had spoken.

"Oh he-" Rose began, but Belle finished for her, "Asked her out to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Oh my God, really?" Aimee squealed, "How exciting! He's so fit, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose he is," Rose agreed.

Erin laughed, "Ari, don't seem so shocked. You're a fit girl yourself so of course he fancies you." Rose hardly heard what Erin said for she was worried about Belle. _Why had she encouraged her to say 'yes'?_

"I would get a move on to class, dearies," a voice croaked beside them. It was the caretaker. Rose didn't recall when their old caretaker had resigned. Had she been gone for that long? The old caretaker wasn't even considered old. He had to be in his fifties, which is pretty young in wizard and witch years. Rose swore she saw the old caretaker when she started this year.

Rose took a good look at the caretaker's face and swore she had seen his eyes before. Perhaps she seen him in Diagon Alley for when she did her book signings or possibly he has been here the whole time and she never realized it until now. He wasn't at all unforgettable.

"We're going, we're going," Aimee said as the girls moved faster down the corridor. "Blimey, he is such a creep."

"Really? I think he's entirely miserable. Probably because he's never had a girl in his life," Erin said.

"What's his name?" Rose asked, "I don't recall ever seeing him around. He looks familiar."

Erin gave her a funny look, "You wouldn't be familiar with Mister Knight. He came here from Berlin and was hired in the beginning of the year when our old caretaker, Mister Gose left."

"Why did he leave?" Rose asked Erin.

Erin shrugged, "I believe we drove him mad. He couldn't take it anymore so he thought to just pack up his bags and leave."

"Just like that?" Rose asked.

"Just like that," Erin answered.

Belle moved her way to the front of the three girls. "I've got some work to do," she said over her shoulder, "See you around."

Rose felt it was odd the way Belle was recently. She didn't say a word. Belle always had something to say. She was so silent.

"What's wrong with Belle, do you think?" Rose asked.

Erin frowned, "Isn't it obvious?"

Rose shook her head, "No, what?"

"She fancies Aaron," Aimee filled in, "but, honestly, don't we all…"

Rose felt her insides grow cold. It was clear Belle did not want to be around her because she was asked out by Aaron; because she agreed to go with him and not with her.

She felt sick.

* * *

The whole school was buzzing about Aaron asking Arielle Saleway out and after when she responded with a 'yes.' Scorpius found it utterly annoying while he was teaching his classes. Nobody was paying attention. They were only focused on the gossip, what they will wear, and who they should ask or who would ask them to the next Hogsmeade trip.

Scorpius just wanted to cancel classes so he didn't have to bother with the younger generation. It didn't help that Phillip Le Fou was constantly questioning him about his current situation at the school or why he believes he had nothing to do with the attempt-murder.

Scorpius always believe this was some way for Le Fou to come with some fake story to use against him, which is why Scorpius constantly ignored him hoping he would just give up. But, no he was like a Niffler looking for something shiny to appear out of his mouth.

There had to be a way to get him off his back. He had been debating whether he ought to defend himself all week and finally he had reached a decision.

The potion he and Ari had been working on was ready and so was he.

He was going to find out this weekend whether Phillip Le Fou is the true culprit while everyone is in Hogsmeade.

_And then we shall see where all the pieces will fall under_, Scorpius thought.

* * *

The day had finally arrived and every third year student and above could not be more excited to spend the day outside the walls of Hogswarts that was everyone except Arielle Saleway.

Belle had been short with her all week. There were times when Rose would bring up the fact that she now knew why she was acting the way she was, she would get cut off. Belle always seemed rather in hurry to get somewhere or to spend more time studying for N.E.W.T.S. in the library.

Fact was every seventh year was now seen around the school studying for the blasted exams that would either create a gateway to their dreams or crush them.

Rose didn't care much for the exams for she already had a job and she was planning on leaving the school beforehand anyway. She felt as though if Belle kept up this total nonsense she would have to tell her the truth; the entire truth.

It was the truth she feared most. People would get angry with her for deceiving them of her true nature. She knew she would get people who wouldn't mind so much only that they would be mentioned in her book, or those who would literally want to murder her in her sleep but worse of all, those she had established close relationships with to fall apart. She couldn't bear that.

Not to mention Scorpius. What would he think of her when she told the school who she really is? Would he laugh at her and call her pathetic? Would he hate her or find a way to take revenge on her? Or would he understand like he was now with her? She knew the two other options were much more likely to happen than the later.

She shook her head. She couldn't think about it not until the time comes. Until then whatever happens, happens.

Aaron was waiting for her where he said he would be. Aaron was another case she didn't quite understand. What did he see in her? He barely knew her at all much less her real self. It couldn't be that she was pretty. She was older and there were plenty of other girls in the school who were much fit for him. _What was it?_

"So, where do you want to head first?" Aaron asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Rose began. She hadn't quite figured what really happens on a date. Where do most people go on dates? Was she wearing the right clothing? All she had on was a simple nice light blue shirt and jeans. Was she supposed to wear even more? And why was she nervous around him? It wasn't like she wasn't going to let anything happen. He was much too young, yet it didn't hurt that she could she look at him because he was so handsome.

"I don't know. You decide."

Aaron nodded his head, "Ok, how about Hogs Head? It's nice and quiet there and ol' Dumbledore has fixed it up nicely. I hear he has enchanted darts now."

In all her years, Rose had never been to Hogs Head. She heard the stories of course, but for some reason she always felt odd paying Aberforth Dumbledore a visit. Everyone always made him out to be "grumpy," but Rose found herself saying, "Sure, that sounds fine."

Aaron nodded, but didn't say anything. Perhaps he was hoping for her to argue with him? He always seemed to be entertained when she or Belle did so, but honestly, she had nothing to argue with him about. What was the point in starting something that was truly unnecessary?

"So, erm," Aaron cleared his throat, "How come you don't like Quidditch? I mean it's ok that you don't, but I'm just curious."

Rose gave him a small smile at his nervousness. She never knew she could make someone feel this way. It always felt one-sided for her, "Well, I don't necessary hate Quidditch. I do like to watch it. My whole family loves it so I really had no choice in the matter. However, my mother and I don't care for brooms all that much so we enjoy watching my father and brother get excited over it."

"You have a brother? Do I know him?" Aaron asked, surprised.

Rose realized her mistake, "Oh, no. He's, uh, he just turned ten and should be able to go to Hogwarts in a couple of years. We will be long gone by then."

Aaron nodded, "Does your father have a favorite team?"

Rose laughed to herself, "Oh yes, he has quite an obsession over the Chudley Cannons."

"The Chudley Cannons, really?"

"Oh yes, he has every fan item you can think of."

Aaron laughed, "Typical fathers. I can't believe he likes the Cannons they suck."

Rose laughed, "Yeah, they kind of do."

"Your father must be one raving lunatic," Aaron joked. Rose smiled, but she couldn't help that she didn't like his joke. It was rather rude to talk of her father as if he actually knew him. Sure, her father liked a team that won very little games, but just because he did doesn't mean he's mad.

As they neared the carriages, Aaron walked ahead to open the door for her. Rose was shocked by this behavior, but accepted it nonetheless. It wasn't until he was trying to help her in that Rose felt annoyed. She wasn't helpless nor was she missing a leg. She can easily get in the carriage on her own. Perhaps he was just trying a bit too hard to impress her. _Honestly, why couldn't they just talk and act normal?_

Rose decided she would pretend that they were not on a date. Surely, making conversation with him as if he were a friend would make things less…awkward.

"So, how many girls have you dated in the past if you don't mind me asking?" Rose asked.

Aaron smirked, "Including you? I would say close seven or so."

"Seven?" Rose asked a bit surprised, "Seven is the…"

"…most magical number in the wizarding world. Yeah, I know," he said with a smile. Rose shuffled in her seat nervously. She felt a bit pressured that he was looking far more into this than she had initially thought.

"What has been your most serious relationship of us seven if I may ask?"

Aaron shifted in his chair, Well," he began, "None of them were actually serious, but I suppose I was with Barbie for the longest. When I dumped her she took rather harder than I thought."

"What happened?"

"She's a drama queen," he stated as he smiled. Rose laughed lightly. "So, how about you? How many poor blokes have you stolen the hearts too? It's got to be at least five," Aaron joked.

"Er, very little to none actually," Rose confessed.

Aaron looked surprised at the revelation, "Really? Well, that's hard to believe."

"Why is it so hard to believe? I'm no Bunny or Barbie," she said.

"But you are still beautiful," Aaron said, "All the guys in our year pretty much think so and even Professor Malfoy."

"Wh-what?" Rose asked in surprise.

Aaron laughed, "Oh come on, the 'extra sessions,' the way he always knows when you have answer to one of his questions…it's so plain obvious that he favors you."

Rose didn't say anything because it would really mean confessing that she was heavily involved in discovering the truth of Scorpius' indictment or the reason she came to Hogwarts in the first place. Rose remained silent for the duration of their trip to Hogsmeade without realizing what the silence was doing to Aaron.

Aaron pulled her around shop from shop before heading to Hogs Head. He waved to his friends as they wolf-whistled or stopped to congratulate them on being together. Rose found this a bit odd because they weren't even "seeing" each other. They were just on this one date. It wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend yet everyone was acting like they were. It bothered her and it wasn't the only thing.

For some reason she questioned why he was chauffeuring her around Hogsmeade when their actually date was in Hogs Head. Didn't he want to spend time with her or showcasing her to his friends?

They sat at a table in Hogs Head before Aaron finally spoke to her, "Was it something I said?" He asked.

"What?" Rose asked coming out of her thoughts.

"You've been quiet and there's been nothing but silence between us. You're sort of freaking me out."

Rose decided to put her thoughts aside because what if he was only happy to be with her.

"What do you think you're going to do after Hogwarts?" She asked him.

Aaron frowned, "Gee, I don't know. I mean I thought I did in fifth year when they asked us, but yeah, I really haven't a clue. I've got plenty of time to decide. My father has plenty of connections you see. What about you?"

Rose shrugged, "I suppose I always wanted to be a writer." She decided that she would at least give him some truth to her situation that way it will be less of a shock once she reveals to everyone that she has been deceiving them.

"That's cool, that's cool," he said nodding his head, "Do you plan to stay with your parents when you get out of school?"

Rose shook her head, "Oh no, I'm planning to use the money I've got saved up to rent out a flat with."

Aaron laughed, "Yeah, good luck with that. I hear it's been hard to find a cheap one these days even at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm not that worried. I mean if I have to I spend the money on a decent flat," Rose said.

Aaron nodded, "Well, let me know if you don't. My parents have this flat in London they said I can have once school is over. You can stay if you can't find a place." Rose nearly spat out her drink. Was he already asking her to move in with him when they barely knew each other? They weren't even together. There was no question in her mind that she began to think Aaron thought they had a future. This was way too much; way too much.

"I-"Rose began.

"Here you go dearies," the barsmaid laid a check on their table. Aaron took out his wallet and put down a galleon and told her to keep the change. Rose thought he was rather "showy" with his money. He liked people to see how well off he was.

_What was next? Did he want her to be his little wife; doing the dishes, washing over the kids, and all that housewife codswallop while he actually makes a living off of Daddy's money. No, no. no!_

As they exited Hogs Head, Rose decided to confront him and tell him what she thought he was to her.

"Look Aaron, today has been great. Honestly, it has, but I don't think we are on the same page of where our relationship lies." Aaron looked at Rose confused. "I think, uh, I think we need to establish where we stand..."

"Run," he said.

"What?"

"RUN!" He grabbed her forward and started to push her ahead of him.

"What in Merlin's name-" and then she saw it: a huge wolf running hard at them. His face was filled with hunger and its eyes were dark as the black sky above."

There was no chance for them to beat out the wolf so Rose stopped and pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Aaron yelled at her.

"Stopping it. I don't know doing something before we're wolf chow!" She cried. However, before she could utter a single spell, one came out of nowhere blowing the wolf far off its paws into a nearby tree.

Rose looked to their savior to see it was her own cousin, Albus.

"Take your friend and go," he said to her clearly not saying a word about why she was even there in the first place for Albus knew nothing about the fact she was attending Hogwarts. He probably knew she was undercover. She had to give him some credit for his cleaver-thinking otherwise her secret would have been discovered by the end of the night.

The wolf took one glance at Albus and ran straight into the Forbidden Forest. Albus ran after him.

Rose pushed Aaron to the carriages were all the other students were panicking to get back home.

* * *

The wolf had not appeared the rest of the night and Rose began to wonder why the wolf had picked her and Aaron when there were plenty of other students around. The wolf wasn't normal nor was it a werewolf. It was something else; something almost-human. The eyes were the key to her thoughts because all wolves have the same similar colored eyes, but this wolf had black eyes. Rose felt that she had seen those black eyes somewhere before.

There was no question that Rose believed him to be animagus.

As soon as Rose and Aaron arrived at Hogwarts, Rose knew something was up. When they had entered the Great Hall, Belle spotted them and came running toward them instantly.

"Thank Merlin you two are ok," she said.

"Gee Belle, didn't know you cared that much about me," Aaron smiled at her.

Belle glared at him, but then looked to Rose.

"Ari, something terrible has happened. A student has been murdered."

Rose and Aaron looked at each other in mixed horror.

"What? Who?" She managed to ask.

Belle breathed, "His name was Hector Chipperway. He's a second year and of course, there's only one person who is responsible for this."

Just as she said this, Scorpius Malfoy and Phillip Le Fou came rushing out the archway that led to the dungeons. Everyone immediately were quiet as all eyes fell on Scorpius Malfoy believing him to be the killer.

No sooner Aurors come rushing into the corridor and took Scorpius away. Phillip Le Fou stood there as if he were at loss.

Rose knew that deep within her heart that Scorpius was innocent and that this was a setup, but she wondered…why had Scorpius _and_ Phillip arrived in the Great Hall together. What were they doing and did they know anything of why a student is now dead?


	16. Transformation

**Chapter 16: Transformation**

_The night was young. It was midnight, but to Scorpius and his best mate, Zedacious Zabini, it was young._

_Like every Friday night, Scorpius and Zed could be found pub-hopping from one wizarding pub to the next, dinking away their troubles. Of course for Scorpius there wasn't much for him to be upset about, but for his best mate, Zed, there was always something._

_Zed's latest story was on his flat catching on fire. So to forget that he no longer had a home to go back to or not much money to spend, he drank. Of course, he didn't have to pay a single knut for his beer because Scorpius always had an "in" with the bartenders in the area. Scorpius had it all._

"_Another round, boys?" asked the bartender, Sally._

_Scorpius smiled at her as he clapped a hand on his best mate's shoulder, "I don't know about my mate here, but I'll take you up on that offer." As usual the bartender gave him a nervous laugh and walked away to get their drinks her face was now fully a crimson red from his comment._

"_Must I remind you that you have a fine looking woman at home?" Zed said to Scorpius._

_Scorpius didn't pay him much attention. Zed didn't know what he was going on about. He was just having a bit of fun. There really was no reason to feel guilty. It wasn't like he would cheat on Evie._

_A woman snuck between them to order a drink._

"_Sneaky little thing, aren't you?" Scorpius said. The woman turned around and he recognized the girl as Dominique Weasley._

_Her blue eyes flashed at him when she realized who had spoken to her, "Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't blocking my way," she replied acidly. It was common sense that none of the Potter-Weasley family got along with Scorpius._

"_So, what are you buying tonight, Weasley?" Scorpius asked her as Sally came over to collect her order._

"_Can I have fifteen shots," she asked._

_Scorpius whistled, "Fifteen shots, what do you need that many for? You cannot have fourteen lovers already, can you? It's Veela blood isn't it? Haven't you always wondered what you would be like without it? You probably inherit all those ugly freckles and the ridiculous red hair that looks like it's going to burn your face down to the neck."_

"_Oh my God, just shut up!" Dominique shouted at him. Scorpius only smirked at her. Zed snickered behind Scorpius._

_A tray of shots were now being brought over to Dominique._

"_Don't worry, Weasley," he put a hand on Zed's shoulder, "I'm sure my mate who is as down as his burnt out flat can take you on should you lose all that keeps the other dumb blokes who actually fall for your act."_

"_I would never touch such filth," Zed muttered under his breath. Dominique kicked the stool from underneath Zed as he fell off landing hard on his back on the bar floor. Scorpius roared with laughter._

_Dominique picked up her tray of shots, "When will you ever learn, Malfoy. I hope one day you get what you so dearly deserve." With that she walked off toward a crowded table in the far left corner. Zed was back on his face and he looked extremely put out._

"_You've got beer all down your front," Scorpius noted. Zed swore at him as he headed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up._

_Scorpius picked up his own beer and took a sip. However, as he was about to take another sip, the far left corner erupted in cheers. Curious, he looked over to see Dominique toasting what looked to be a family gathering only with cousins and siblings as well as close friends around her age._

"_To Rose," she said raising her glass. That was when Scorpius saw her, his old object of mockery and she…hadn't changed one bit. She still wore her overly large glasses, wore what he called "mother" clothes, and her hair was still pulled back into a messy ponytail. The whole Potter-Weasley crowd had altered their appearance in one way or another, but not Rose…she, he suspected, will never change._

"…_and her amazing future in literacy! Two-time best seller – whoo!" Dominique cried out and down her shot as did everyone else. Rose smiled brightly at her family. Scorpius silently rose his glass as if congratulating her as well and took another sip. To Rose… _

_Suddenly it hit him as if someone had thrown a brick at his head realizing he was sitting alone at the bar. He had no one to celebrate his success with; no one to share anything with. Sure, he had Zed, but he was only good for making fun of people with him and getting drinks. Zed only talked about his problems and there really wasn't anything Scorpius could actually do for him other than listen to him._

_He also had Evie, but they haven't really talked in ages. They had nothing in common to talk about. Having Zed and Evie was something, but it wasn't everything._

_Scorpius started to realize just how miserable he was. He loved his job, but when he wasn't preoccupied in his occupation he was out trying to have a social life, which he failed miserably in. Something ought to change and not just in the way he did things, but something deep within._

_Without another glance, he walked out of the bar not wanting to stay any longer. He didn't care if he left Zed to wonder where he had gone. He just wanted to get away; away from it all. He wanted something to change._

* * *

_He didn't frame me._

Scorpius repeated this message over and over in his head. However, every time he did his mind told him he was wrong.

_How could he have framed me? He couldn't have!_

Nothing made sense to him. All he knew was that he was done for. The person who framed whether it was Phillip Le Fou or even Albus Potter, they got him, again.

There was no way he would be allowed to teach again even though that was hardly a loss to him. He knew he lost whatever dignity he had. Nobody trusts him. Nobody gives a…

"Scorpius Malfoy," came a voice. Scorpius looked up from the bed he was sitting on. "It's time."

Scorpius let out one big sigh before getting to his feet knowing that he will never again feel the magic flowing in his veins. He will soon be an outcast and will forever more have to live like a muggle. His grandfather would be rolling in his grave at the horrifying thought.

All Scorpius wanted to know was what he did so bad that someone would go through drastic measures to make sure he taken the blame.

_It had to be Le Fou._

Potter may have been one of his other choices, but there was something about his determination to prove his innocence that made him think he was a suspect no more. Somehow Scorpius thought that Albus had forgiven him for the way he treated him over the years. He couldn't say the same for his family. He was cruel to all of them and he knew he was far from forgiveness in their eyes especially…

"Mr. Malfoy," came a cool voice in the front of the court room. Scorpius looked up to stare in the gray eyes of the head of the Wizagamot, "You have been accused for the murder of Hector Chipperway. You were found coming out of the dungeons at exactly ten minutes after the caretaker found the boy dead. How do you plead?"

"I…" Scorpius began, but stopped. What difference did it really make? Albus Potter didn't even bother to show up on time for he probably knew his case would be a lost cause. Nobody believed him. "I…"

"…did not commit the murder!" came a rushed voice from behind. Scorpius whipped around to see Phillip Le Fou rushing toward the podium with a guard at his heels.

"Sir," the Head Wizgamot, "You don't belong here."

Le Fou paid him no mind or the guard who had thrown his arms around him, "I am in charge of Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts so I think it would be good to hear my side of the story, wouldn't you say?"

Scorpius slunk in his chair knowing that hearing Le Fou's story would be far worse than admitting to the crime. He was being stupid. He should have listened to Arielle Saleway. Either way Scorpius knew he was without doubt going to lose his magical ability.

The Head looked at Le Fou through narrow eyes, "Very well, proceed." The guard let go of Le Fou.

Le Fou cleared his throat, "Right. Scorpius Malfoy is innocent."

"Yes," came one of the few in the stand behind the Head, "You've already said. Get on with it now, eh?"

Le Fou cleared his throat, "Right, my apologies," he said to the person who had spoken. His eyes went to the Head, "I was with Scorpius Malfoy for the majority of the day and not once did he leave his office." Le Fou started to walk slowly up to the Head's podium, "Of course, you may think there are other ways Scorpius could have murdered this child. He could have had someone do him the favor in order not to take the fall."

Scorpius dropped his head. This was not helping him at all.

"But!" Le Fou cried out, "As soon as one of Prefects found us in the office and had told us what had happened there was surprise on Malfoy's face. I thought to myself, 'would a murderer look that surprised?'"

"Your thoughts are all very well nice to hear, but that doesn't prove that Mr. Malfoy here did not commit the murder. For all we know, Mr. Malfoy could have imperialized you." The Head turned to the guards, "Did someone take his wand off him?"

"No, because I have it," Le Fou declared. Every head turned to stare at him shocked. Scorpius didn't even realize his wand had been missing until now.

The Head bellowed, "Explain yourself!"

Le Fou balanced himself on his toes as if he were hesitating, "Well, I suppose I should start with a note Malfoy had sent me prior to arriving in his office. He had requested that I open the Supplies Closet because he no longer has the access to do so. I had asked why he needs the Supplies Closet open if he is not teaching and replied that he wants to experiment on a potion and that I could supervise if I wanted."

Scorpius groaned. He knew the story and if he was going to repeat word for word it wouldn't matter if he had murdered Hector Chipperway or not. He would still be held accountable for brewing an illegal potion and for bringing in a student to help him. He was doomed.

Le Fou continued with his story, "I do not trust Malfoy. I never had when we were at Hogwarts together. In my Auror training, I learned a few skillful things here and there. So the minute I walked into the office, I snuck Malfoy's wand out of his pocket." Le Fou took out Scorpius' wand and put it on the Head's desk before him.

"Here is your evidence," Le Fou walked away from the podium, "When Malfoy and I found out about the murder. I examined Mr. Chipperway's body myself. It was the Avada Kedavra curse for sure so wouldn't the last person to have cast the curse be Scorpius Malfoy himself? If you would like to please see for yourself that the last spell Scorpius Malfoy had used is not the Avada Kedavra curse."

The Head motioned for a guard to come forth. The guard took the wand in his hands and used his own wand to see what the last curse had been, which happened to be the 'Lumos' spell.

"What did you need the Lumos spell for?" The Head asked Scorpius.

Scorpius pursed his lips together in humiliation, "I, er, dropped a knut on the floor and it rolled underneath my desk. I, uh, couldn't quite see underneath so I, well, you get the picture."

The Head nodded, "And tell me Mr. Malfoy, what potion was it you brewing that you needed Mr. Le Fou's supervision that was so urgent to perform during the middle of the day?"

Scorpius felt sweat around his neck. This was it. This is where he will meet his end.

"I was brewing…"

"A remedy potion," Le Fou intervened. The Head and Scorpius looked at him for an explanation, "Many of the plants in the Herbology greenhouses have taken to a nasty pest. Malfoy was only trying to cure the plants."

"Is that true, Mr. Malfoy?" The Head asked him directly.

Scorpius blinked once before answering, "Yes." He couldn't believe Le Fou lied for him. But, why? He found out what potion Scorpius had really brewed, but he didn't know the reason as to why he had tried to force feed Le Fou the potion.

Scorpius had misjudged Le Fou's curiosity and Auror training to think that he can outwit him. Le Fou had figured out what was in the potion, but before Scorpius could explain, a student barged in to announce another student was dead. _Did Le Fou know the reason behind his actions? And if so, then how? He never said a word to him._

"Very well. You both may go, but be warned, Mr. Malfoy, you could be brought back in here if we receive any new leads."

"Yes sir."

The Head slammed the mallet down on his desk to end the trial.

* * *

Rose was extremely anxious to hear about Scorpius' trial. Just before Phillip had left, she had told Phillip everything she knew about Scorpius' case. He had been angry with that fact that she was helping Scorpius brew a potion that would torture information out of him; information he never had. Rose explained why they had thought he had been suspected and Phillip had to agree his feelings toward Malfoy made him seem like he was a prime suspect.

Nevertheless, Rose had convinced him of Scorpius' innocence. The hard part was getting him to vouch for Scorpius. She reminded him that it was the right thing to do even if he had even right to not get involved.

"If I do this," he said looking at her seriously, "I must get something out of this as well because you know how much I hate the bloke."

"Yes, of course, name your price," Rose said almost pleading.

Phillip searched her face for any sign of doubt. He found none. "Once your work here is done and I have ended things with Lucy, we shall be together. Can you make that promise?"

Rose did not expect this. Perhaps chunk loads of money or a big favor when the time came, but never this. She didn't realize how strong his feelings were towards her and that he would go to the extremes to end things with her cousin just to be with her.

Even though it would hurt so many people in the end, this would be the only way to hopefully save Scorpius from banishment and humiliation. "Ok, you've got a deal," she said finalizing the agreement.

* * *

A tray of food slammed down on the table opposite her making her jump. It was Bunny who had slammed the tray down. She wasn't even looking at Rose, but she sat right down as did Barbie.

Aimee was the first of the four to speak, "Oh, are we sitting at the wrong table?"

"Of course not," Barbie said picking up her fork delicately. She didn't pay her any attention. Her food was the only thing that she was concerned about. It was only filled of lettuce and a few vegetables.

"We don't bite," Bunny adds.

Belle and Erin shared a look, "Well, it's a bit strange that you would be sitting with us especially when your crowd is giving us dirty looks from where you two usually sit." Bunny narrowed her eyes at Belle. Rose could feel Belle gulp at her intense glare. She added in a small voice, "Just saying."

Barbie cut in, "We thought we would sit with you girls as a way to get to know our class better. Is that so wrong?"

"No ma'am," Erin said and then immediately shrunk in her seat for speaking out loud.

Barbie smiled at her, "You look cute in that shirt by the way, Ellen."

"It's Erin," Erin muttered, but catching Barbie's unconcerned look, she added, "But you can call me Ellen if you want."

"What do you think of my new glasses?" Aimee chirped in.

Barbie smiled at her gallantly, "I love your new glasses." Aimme giggled as she looked at Erin with delight that the popular girls liked her new glasses. However, Rose didn't miss Barbie and Bunny sneak a look of humor. They would surely make fun of her after they left. Of course, Rose couldn't say anything because she was supposed to side with them in order get the in depth details of how such nasty girls can become so popular.

Barbie turned her focus on Belle, "Oh and Belle, we really need to do something about your hair. Bunny has this straightening potion that truly works wonders."

"I've never had a problem with my hair," Belle said.

Barbie gave her a sympathetic look, "Oh honey, if you straightened your hair you'll find much satisfactory in results. In fact, Bunny don't you have some on you?"

Bunny gave her a dark look, but took out a vile of the potion nonetheless. She handed it over to Belle. Belle just stared at it.

"It's just a friendly gesture, Belle, no need to think we're poisoning you. You can throw it away if it eases your discomfort."

"That' expensive stuff," Bunny snarled under her breath. Barbie paid her friend no mind, "We just thought it would help."

Belle looked at her in confusion, "Help with what?"

Barbie gave a short laugh, "Oh, Belle, please don't tell me you're not aware of how attractive you are."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked.

Barbie laughed again, "What are you talking about she says. Oh come off it, Belle, you're quite a catch whether you realize or not. I know of a few people who are quite tuned to whatever you've got going on."

"It surprises me too," Bunny added, which got a hard punch in the shoulder from Barbie. "Anyway one other reason why we came over was to invite you all to a little get together we are all having in the study room off from our common room. I'm sure the four of you are all pretty familiar with where that is."

Belle answered for them, "Well, yes, and so are other people. Who is exactly coming to this 'get-together'?"

"Well, our House year of course, which is you four, us, and our three friends, Kandi, Clover, and Chardonnay. And of course the boys," at this Barbie smiled at Rose, "Aaron has been talking nonstop about your date, Ari."

Rose felt her face flush, "Oh," she said, "Has he?" She couldn't look at Belle. She felt terrible as since she not only didn't realize Belle had feelings for Aaron, but that she had lead him on to believe that there was even a slightest possibility that they can become a couple. She was still trying to figure out a way to turn the relationship from what he thinks they have into a friendship as well as to push him towards fancying Belle.

"Yeah, it's all Ari this and Ari did that," Bunny said, "It's actually rather annoying. He never was like that when he was going out with Barbie."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing I don't really care then," Barbie said smiling to herself, but Rose knew and Barbie knew that she did actually care. She cared too much that she wanted revenge on her ex. She must be thrilled that the plan is working out so well. Rose only wondered when Barbie would make her dump Aaron Gaston. What did it have to take to get him to really fancy her? Did she have to kiss him? She hoped not.

"We're in," Belle announced, "What the hell, right?"

Barbie looked at her and then smiled again, "Great! Well, I'll see you three there."

"Four," Erin said.

"Right," Barbie said without a care that she made a mistake of forgetting someone.

The duo left their table.

* * *

_Scorpius poured two wine glasses of the potion he just brewed. Tonight would be the night he would surely find out if Phillip Le Fou had no doubt blackmailed him. It would be simple enough. All he had to do was apologize. His mother had once said that saying your sorry can go a long way._

_He would even throw in that perhaps they can be friends not that he would actually intend to be. It was a part of the plan; the plan to outwit the insufferable Le Fou for once and for all._

"_I hope you have a better explanation as to why you called me here today," came a voice from his office door. It was Phillip Le Fou who had arrived at last. "A note that promptly says 'Meet me at my office for I need you're supervision with the Supplies Cabinet' now really? It makes me question whether I should bring in a whole herd of Aurors."_

_Scorpius was getting really fed up of all of Le Fou's threats. It would be better to get this over and done with._

_"Look, I didn't call you over here to supervise me. I wanted to apologize," Scorpius said._

"_Oh, is that right? Dear me, this ought to be good," with that Le Fou sat down at the front of his desk._

_Scorpius felt a knot formed in his upper left temple. He really couldn't stand him. If anything maybe he will accidentally drop a Sleeping Draught in his potion so didn't have to bother hearing his obnoxious comments._

"_I realize I've been rather…cruel to you over the years and well, I've changed since our years at Hogwarts so I thought we can stand a bit more on even ground."_

_Le Fou snorted, "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You know what I think, Malfoy? I think you're up to something and I don't know if this has to do with your impeccable desire to become Minister of Magic by trying to take down people far too powerful for you or your hungry thirst to, how should I say it? Bring me down by all immoral ways you can think of. I've had it, you know. One false move, Malfoy, and hear me, I'll walk you straight into banishment myself and I'll laugh…I'll laugh in your pathetic good for nothing face."_

_Scorpius felt heat rise on his face. He could throttle him, oh, he wanted to, but his mind was telling him to stick to his plan. _

"_I see who the bigger person is here then," Scorpius said quietly._

_Le Fou snorted again, "Bigger person? Oh really? You, the bigger person? That's a joke, right?"_

"_I offered peace between us yet you've managed to make my words into some kind of humorous prank. I was the first to apologize and you practically laughed in my face. You see here, Le Fou, I think I truly am the bigger person."_

_Le Fou muttered a few things under his breath, but Scorpius picked up "slimy bastard" and "imposturous git." Scorpius smiled knowing full well that it would annoy Le Fou to great extremes._

_Le Fou finally let out a gust of anger air, "Fine, I'll agree to act civil towards you, Malfoy, but that doesn't mean I trust you."_

_Scorpius shrugged, "I'm not asking you to, but if you would really like to toast to this impractical situation, I have poured some wine I received from the house elves in the kitchens." It seemed it was the last thing Le Fou wanted. The way he crinkled his nose told him he considered the wine poisoned. _

_Scorpius took a glass of the wine and started to drink it just to prove that there was nothing wrong with it._

"_Well, alright, I could use a bit of a drink," Le Fou said taking the other glass from Scorpius._

_It was as if his plan worked out too perfectly. Any moment now he will hear Le Fou's confession and he would at last be free to his life again._

_However, as Le Fou brought the drink to his lips, he took a sniff of the wine and immediately Scorpius saw his face screw up into anger._

"_What is the meaning of this?" he asks Scorpius, "You think you can get me to drink the Drink of Despair potion and think you can get away with it?" Before Scorpius can reply the door is thrown open and a student rushed into his office. _

"_Sir, sir, a student has been murdered!" He squeaked, "I only just found him, dead." Le Fou rose to his feet as Scorpius face filled with complete shock at the news. A student, murdered? _

_Before following Le Fou out the door, a question popped inside his head. What if Le Fou had not framed him?_

* * *

Scorpius was pacing back in his office after the trial. There were so many questions he wanted answers to yet he felt far off from one question to the next. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to survive with a warning after the trial. He thought himself a goner for sure. The fact of the matter is he now owed Le Fou his life. Perhaps he will let him hit him.

There was a knock at his door and Scorpius looked up.

"Come in," he said. To his surprise it was Albus Potter. Fury started to build up in him upon seeing him.

"And where have you been all this time?" He spat at him.

Albus did not look surprised that Scorpius was angry at him. It was almost as if he suspected; as if it was expected of Scorpius in wanting to throttle him.

"I nearly received banishment and you were nowhere to be seen! Why do you even bother showing your face? You haven't done one bloody thing for me since you took on my case. Is this funny to you? Because listen here, Potter, I have about had it with you making me out to look like a fool. I think you should leave me alone on this one! I never wanted you here in the first place! All you've done is bloody crap. You lowly coward bas -"

"When you are finished perhaps you will let me explain," Albus said calmly.

Scorpius threw himself down and waved his arm at him, "Well, go on."

"Right," Albus began, "I do apologize, Scorpius, for not being there today, but I will have you know I don't believe you were in any trouble of being banished."

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius thundered, "I was so close to it, I can touch what it would be like to live my life as a muggle."

Albus wasted no time in arguing with him so instead he said, "I knew they couldn't pin the death on you because there was no evidence that showed you did it…at least as far as I've heard. Of course, I wasn't here when it had happened, but if I had been I would have most certainly see to it that you would get off."

"But you weren't," Scorpius sneered.

"Are you going to let me explain to you what I found out or not?" Albus asked.

Scorpius folded his arms over his chest and said, "Fine!"

Albus sighed, "There was a wolf attack in Hogsmeade on two students," he began careful not to blow Rose's cover, which he wasn't even sure Scorpius knew or not. Scorpius stared at him with new mixture of interest, "The two students are fine, of course, I made sure of that, but sadly, we couldn't catch him."

"Potter, this had better be good," Scorpius warned.

"Before we lost sight of the wolf, however, I got a good look at it and knew exactly who it was."

Scorpius was silent for a moment before he spoke, "He? You mean there's a werewolf lurking in the forest nearby…well, that's not strange. Werewolves are known to be in the Forbidden Forest."

"It wasn't a werewolf," Albus exclaimed, "Nor was it an actual wolf because we saw the wolf transform back into a human before it disappeared into the forest. It's much harder to find a human than a wolf in the forest let me tell you."

"What does this have to do with me?" Scorpius asked.

"Because I swear to you I saw the wolf transform into Devon D'Arque before we lost him."

Scorpius stared at Albus with his mouth wide open. It now was obvious as to why Scorpius had not heard about Devon's whereabouts in a long time. Usually, the Ministry always kept tabs on those who have been stripped of their magic and banished from the wizarding world, but Scorpius knew for a fact that Devon had slipped under their fingers quietly. He only knew this because at the time he was Kingsley's guard. He knew practically everything that was happening at the time. He sometimes lay wide awake at night worrying Devon would track him down, but he knew there was no chance at that if he was concealed by magic.

Scorpius felt his hopes start to rise. Could Devon be the person behind the scenes? Was he the one who had it out for Scorpius? Scorpius knew Devon wanted him to suffer because he had not wanted to join his stupid group back in the day. He didn't want anything to do with his father's dark past. He wanted a clean record yet even that didn't turn out too well.

"So D'Arque may be in fact the person who framed me," Scorpius stated.

Albus nodded, "I believe so. Of course we will need evidence of some sort and I have a few people looking to it as we speak."

Scorpius continued to stare, lost in his own thoughts, "There's still something I don't quite understand though about Le Fou."

"Le Fou? Didn't he just prove he wasn't the person who framed you?"

"Yes, but what confuses me is how he came to stand up for me in my trial. You're the only person he would ever listen to about my side of the story."

Albus shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll be leaving with Le Fou shortly in search of D'Arque. We should be back in the next week. So I going to kindly ask to please stay out of trouble until we return. We need all hands on deck so we shouldn't be too long."

Scorpius only nodded because at that moment he didn't care because he suddenly realized how Le Fou found out about his side of the story.

* * *

Not too soon after Albus left, there came another knock at his door.

"Enter," Scorpius said.

"Hello, Professor, is this a bad time?" Arielle Saleway asked as she came into his office.

"Not at all," he said. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, "Please sit."

Arielle looked at the chair, but didn't make to sit down, "It's fine, I don't plan on staying too long. I just…I wanted to see how you were holding up with everything that happened."

Scorpius smiled at her kindly, "It has been a rather trying week. I suppose you heard about the wolf in Hogsmeade as well."

"Oh yes, the wolf, er, attacked Aaron Gaston and myself as we were walking back to the Three Broomsticks."

"The wolf attacked you?" Scorpius asked in surprise. Arielle's face went a bit pink as she said, "Yes, sir."

"I suppose, we both got off well, didn't we?" Silence fell between them.

Scorpius began to examine the curtain on his windows as if he found something very interesting about it. There were too many thoughts and theories he had going on his head. It was hard to concentrate on one thing at a time, but he felt…he felt he had at least one thing he was most sure about that he wasn't yet ready to share with her.

Arielle finally broke the silence, "When I heard about what happened it seemed like everything had been another set up. I was…we were all pretty worried for you. I don't really think anybody actually thought you had anything to do with Hector's murder."

Scorpius turned around at her words, "I can't say I agree with you. I think almost the entire school thinks I had finished him off and why shouldn't they think that? I don't really have a great reputation going."

Arielle stepped forward, "What do you mean? Just because someone set you up? I don't think people actually blame you for what happened. I think they are just looking for someone to blame."

"That's exactly my point," Scorpius muttered, "If you only knew me back at Hogwarts you would know that I have many enemies who would like to see me fail or rather dissolve into nothingness. I…I deserve this, you know. I wasn't the nicest person back then; many people even called me lethal."

Arielle shook her head at him as if she didn't believe a word he said, "That's not true. If anything just admitting that you were wrong proves you're only human. You can't change the past, but you can always decide what you want for yourself in the future. I think there's good in you and that you will eventually get out of this. You just got to believe it too."

Scorpius stared at her drinking in what she said. It was probably the first time he heard someone outright believe in him like that. He had been told his entire life that he was no good. Most times, he believed what people said about him and pretended he didn't care. He sometimes believed that he was destined to be like his entire bloodline…so full of hatred for those who aren't pure-blood and blood-traitors. No matter how much he wanted to be different he thought there was no way of breaking away from what other people expected of him.

And without thinking about the consequences; without realizing it was the probably the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life he brought her face to his and kissed her.

She had no idea the effect she had on him; on his heart.


	17. A Change in Me

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay...the end of this chapter is what killed me. I had a great ending but then my computer froze and I lost the darn data. Ah well. It's finaly up for your review! Many thanks to all those who took the time to read and especially to those who reviewed. You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Change in Me**

_First kiss._

_Everybody remembers their first kiss. How nervous it would be yet immensely exciting that it was happening. But nobody really knows what it feels like it until it happens. Because when the moment does happen your emotions completely burst out of your heart like a game of Exploding Snap. You never know what hand you're dealt until it's over. That's when reality hits. That's when the clock strikes midnight and you realize it's too late; you will never get that moment back. _

_Then you realize just because you scored a goal doesn't mean you won the game. It's what happens after that actually matters. Was the shot actually worth it or was it just a distraction?_

Rose was aware of the fact she was having her first kiss with the one person everyone believed to be the enemy.

However, it was hard for Rose to acknowledge this fact that it would be considerably wrong to be snogging your professor in the middle of the classroom when anybody at any given moment could just walk in and expose them. She was too preoccupied with pushing to feel as much of his kiss to consider breaking away because the way his lips moved against hers were doing much unspeakable damage to her heart.

How much she wanted this; how much she dreamed of this.

It wasn't even his kiss that made her forget her place at Hogwarts but also his hands. The feel of them in her hair and all over her body…the warmth that seemed to spread from one blood vessel to the next. It was more than she imagined it to be even when they dropped to her waist...

Suddenly, it was the realization that this was actually happening; that this wasn't a dream she wouldn't be waking up from. This was real. She immediately tore herself from him.

"Oh God, oh God," Rose cried trying to put together what had just happened. She collected herself, "I'm kissing a professor, oh God." She backed far away from Scorpius.

Scorpius, whose eyes were staring at hers so intently, seemed to have a different plan, "Oh, come on Rose. This isn't as bad as you think it is."

Rose stared at Scorpius flabbergasted, "I'm not Ro…I'm Arielle," trying to protect her cover.

Scorpius was unsure of what she was going off about, "What?"

"You called me Rose, but I'm Arielle," Rose said explained in slow manner.

Scorpius pursed his lips as if he was unsure of what to say or to do next. A faint blush made its way onto his cheeks, "But I know it's you," He stared at her, "Er…Rose."

Rose began to walk backward her face contorted with questions. She was going to pretend she didn't understand why he thought she was "Rose," but that was until her curiosity got the better of her, "H-how?"

Scorpius took a step toward her, "Because… because, well, you haven't changed one bit." He stopped where he was as if unsure to come any closer thinking it might scare her off. Then he began to explain, "It became clear earlier today. There were moments when I thought I was going insane. But, the signs were all there. The way you used to raise your hand, the way you sneak off to write in your diary…" Rose's eyes widened. "I, er, got a glimpse of it when someone accidentally bumped into you. It was the same diary you had back when we were at Hogwarts. I was sure of it." Scorpius breathed, "I told myself plenty of times I was only imagining it; that I was just going mad."

Scorpius looked down at his feet, "I don't know. I suppose everything just came together even with the reason why Potter is here; obviously to bail you out as usual." He snorted as he shook his head in disbelief, "Merlin's Beard, I had thought you were a ghost coming back from the past to haunt me, but then I thought that I was only imagining the similarity." He looked back up and offered her a smile, "But, here you are, my little Weaselgeek back from the past."

Rose felt her insides tighten at the old nickname. He was amused by this, but she…she wasn't.

_**Was he really making my past out to be one big stupid joke? After I forgave him…after everything I did to help him with his case?**_

It was no joke. Those times when he taunted her and teased her had hurt even if she had long forgiven him for it.

Rose looked at him full in the face with expressions of mixed anger and anxiousness at the sudden revelation. She was angry that he still thought of her as…as a Weaselgeek; always needing the protection of Lily when something wasn't going her way.

She was anxious about why he even kissed her the first place. What was he playing at? Could this be his ultimate trick on her? Use her feelings against her to play an awfully cruel joke. No! She had about enough of this. This was the last time Scorpius Malfoy was going to make a joke out of her.

He wasn't allowed to do this to her. Not now. Not when she was on the path of success and he, well, wasn't. He can't do this to her.

"I should have never helped you," Rose said through her clenched jaw. Scorpius suddenly realized that Rose wasn't at all going to laugh about this…that he had gone too far.

"Rose, I wasn't trying to make fun of you, honest. I've changed. I know what a complete bastard I was to you and I apologize for…"

"You apologize?" Rose didn't think she heard right. "You think just apologizing will make everything that happened back then all better?" Rose knew she was shouting, but she no longer cared. She never stood up against Scorpius Malfoy…she never told him how much it hurts to fancy someone and for it only to be thrown back into her face; how all she'll ever be is part of one HUGE joke of the reminiscing past. Here was four years of torturing pain she was throwing up on him.

"You're just as you were when we at Hogwarts! I can't understand what makes you think you've changed! For all anyone knows, you may be waiting until the last possible moment to obliterate every person you think is unfit for this world. You disgust me!"

Rose went on, "I just can't believe you never said anything! Why didn't you ever say anything? What were you planning on doing? Tell the whole school lies about how I came crawling back here to redeem myself?"

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you came back here because…" Scorpius stopped midway and then his face turned dark, "You thought I actually did it, didn't you? That's it, isn't it? You're here to dig up dirt on me and then write a story of how I became the bastard who tried to murder the Minister of Magic. That's your ultimate revenge, isn't it? I had thought…I had wondered if you would try and get back at me. Or, or…you were the one who has been pulling strings. You knew I never got along with Potter or Le Fou and you thought I would take the bait."

Rose looked at him with her mouth wide open, "Are you really that full of yourself? You thought I came back here…because of you?" Rose paused for a moment before answering her own question for him, "I came back here because I am writing a book about the life of being a teenager at Hogwarts. I didn't even know you taught here until the feast."

Seeing the look on Rose's face, Scorpius knew she was telling the truth. He felt incredibly guilty for accusing her of everything she had been trying to help him get through. He felt ashamed.

A great silence fell between them. By then Scorpius became transfixed on the floor at his feet and Rose was lost in her thoughts.

"Of course I never thought that you…" but Scorpius stopped there. He couldn't finish his sentence. Silence fell between them again.

There was one question left that Rose was really anxious to know about. She wasn't sure whether she should ask it or whether it was the appropriate time to ask it. She might even be too embarrassed to even say it or too afraid to hear the answer to her question.

However she found herself asking, "Why did you kiss me then if you knew who I was?"

Scorpius seemed to share a laugh to himself, "Well, isn't it obvious?" He said looking up into her face, "Because I fancy you. Always have…possibly even when we were at Hogwarts together. I was…just too ashamed to admit it."

"Oh," Rose said as they both stared at one another.

Scorpius felt he had to break the awkwardness between them so he grabbed her book that was lying on the desk and held it out to her.

"Thanks," Rose said as she reached for the book. However, the book never made it into her hands as it fell to the ground.

The next thing they were reaching for each other. There was no need to talk only the need to feel each other's lips again. Even as she was kissing him, she didn't understand it. How can she be so mad at him yet still fancy him all the same.

The oddest part of it all: she never even considered Scorpius would kiss her back…at least not as if she was suddenly the most important thing to him.

After what must have felt like hours, Rose knew she better head back to the Common Room before she got caught past hours.

"I suppose we will have to change our lessons around for now on, huh?" Scorpius asked as Rose collected her books.

Rose blushed as she headed toward the exit.

* * *

Rose never had a secret to keep to herself. Nobody confided in her about secrets so she never had to worry about the weight of carrying it around. There was never anything that was important enough for someone to tell _her_. But, now she had a secret of her own and she had no idea how she can conceal it…especially from Lily. It's been four days and yet she already felt like she was guilty of so many things.

One, she was avoiding Lily at breakfast. Two, she was avoiding sitting with Aaron Gaston at lunch. Three, she was in Le Fou's debt. And four, she was snogging Scorpius Malfoy in the evenings. This was mad. How can anyone do this? How can anyone not be able to talk about this? She wished she could go back to not being allowed to hold anybody's secrets especially her own.

"You're avoiding me," Lily said as she caught up to her in corridor the next day.

"Lily, you're not supposed to be speaking to me. You're a professor," Rose said under her breath.

Lily looked annoyed, "I don't care not unless you tell me why you're avoiding me. You're hiding something from me and it's pissing me off."

Rose sighed, "Fine. Meet me behind the tapestry on the third floor after my last class."

"Don't blow me off," Lily said in a sing-song as she skidded away. How she became a professor Rose had no idea.

Rose sat down in her seat beside Belle in Charms class. Belle didn't even look up at her. Perhaps she was still angry with her now that there was word spreading around that she and Aaron are seeing each other even though it hasn't been "official" yet. Rose believed Barbie and Bunny were responsible for spreading this news and did she object to it? No. Seriously, what was wrong with her? She couldn't even talk to him about it without feeling that she was guilty of cheating on him (even though she wasn't?). But how was she to know they were going out when he never even asked her to be his girlfriend? And what if he was still trying to find a way to ask her to be so. What would she say then?

The obvious answer was 'no,' but how would she explain why she couldn't be. Someone was bound to find it odd that the most attractive bloke in their year would be turned down by her. All they would have to do is follow her around at night and then wham! They would know she and a professor were breaking about twenty school rules that could get Scorpius kicked out for sure nevertheless exiled from the magical world.

"Hello Ari, you hanging out with us tonight?" Barbie asked as she passed her table.

Rose face reddened. She didn't want to because she had different plans than spending it in a room full of girls who want to tear her apart, but…she had to remember the real reason she was here, "Of course."

"And you, Belle?" She asked Belle with a sharp look.

Belle shrugged.

"Excellent!" Barbie cried, "See you lovely ladies tonight!" And she walked away to join Bunny at her table. Rose pressed her lips together feeling the pressure mount to a dangerous level. She looked over and saw that Belle was watching her carefully. Belle immediately scrambled to pull out a piece of parchment and wrote on it. She passed it to Rose.

_Are you ok?_ Rose read.

Rose pulled out her quill and wrote back, _Yes, thank you for asking._

_You're welcome. _She wrote back and then the Charms professor started to speak.

Rose began to feel uneasy that she had lied to Belle when she had been so nice to ask her if she was ok. Nobody ever cared or even bothered to ask her this before. What was she thinking in taking this stupid assignment in the first place? So many people will get hurt.

* * *

Rose leaned against the wall behind the tapestry on the third floor waiting for Lily to show up. She had such an excruciating long day. It seemed like it would never end yet there was more to continue.

She only hoped Lily wasn't mad at her. She couldn't stand when people are mad at her.

Finally Lily showed up.

"Hi," she said in a curt manner.

Rose gave her a weak smile, "I wasn't sure you were going to come."

Lily frowned, "Of course I'd come. It's you who is shutting me out. What's going on Rose? Are you angry that I'm seeing your boss because if you want me to stop seeing him-"

"No, no," Rose shook her hands at her to stop her cousin, "It's got nothing to do with my boss. You can see him as long as you want."

"Good because I wasn't going to stop," Lily muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, but as they both shared a smile, Rose knew she would never lose Lily's support no matter what.

"So if it isn't me seeing your boss then why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? If you think I told Albus you're dead wrong. That banana-head is full of barnacles."

"Oh Lily, no, I can tell Albus had no idea that I was here when he ran after the wolf that attacked me and Aaron."

Lily bit her lip nervously, "So, do you think it's true? That the wolf is D'Arque?"

Rose was shocked Lily knew this information already. Seeing this, Lily answered, "I sort of overheard Albus and dung-brain Le Fou talking in what was supposed to be a private area. I didn't mean to stop or anything…I was just…curious."

"Lily, I'm not blaming you," Rose said.

"Well, I know that. I just wondered whether you thought I was nosing in or something. Albus caught me listening in and asked me not to say anything on what I heard."

"Yet you're telling me…" Rose said.

Lily shrugged, "Albus _asked_ me not to say anything. It' not like he had me on my knees promising Merlin to keep my mouth closed. Like I could if I tried. So he and Le Fou are out hunting down wolf-boy and you're not mad at me because of your boss, or that I found out about D'Arque, or that I'm simply curious about other people's conversations that can't be helped then what is it? I can't think of anything I could have possibly done."

"Lily, I'm not mad at you, I'm actually…well…I had my first kiss."

"What?" She cried out loud, "Really? With who? Oh, this is wonderful! You have to tell me who it was with."

Rose put a hand out to calm her before anyone hears, "The reason I've been avoiding you is because I know how judgmental you can be."

"Only because my opinion matters, but enough distracting me," she waved Rose off, "Who did you kiss? Was it Gaston? I heard from some silly girls you two may be a thing. Do you think I have a thing against Gaston? Because I know he's a bit young, but it's not like-"

"For Merlin's sake, Lily, it isn't Gaston."

"Oh…" Lily said, "You kissed someone else behind Gaston's back? Scandalous. Well, if it isn't Gaston then who-" Lily stopped in mid-sentence, "Oh my God," she let out.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You kissed Malfoy!" Lily declared.

"What? I…I" Rose's cheeks went red. _**How had she guessed so well?**_

"You kissed Malfoy," Lily repeated, "And he kissed you back. Oh, Rose…this is bad. You've got to say something to Teddy he can do something about this."

"What? No, it's not what you think. Yes, er, we kissed and we've been sneaking around, but it's fine. It's fine."

Lily shook her head at her, "Oh Rose, you've let your guard down again. Don't you see what he's doing to you? It's like Hogwarts all over again. He-"

Rose shook her head, "No, it's not. I think….I think he actually likes me."

Lily didn't look at all convinced, "I really don't want to see you get hurt. Just remember what he did to you."

Rose leaned her back against the wall, "I could never forget what happened back then, but I think he's matured from the Hogwarts years, you know? I can't explain it, but I trust my gut that he's not fooling around this time. Part of me wants to be cautious, but I don't know...the other half wants to just play it out; see where it goes. You must think I've gone mad or something, huh?"

Lily didn't say a word at first, which made Rose very uneasy. Lily never shuts up. But then she began to say, "I don't think you're mad, Rose. I just think you believe the good in people. Personally, I think people devour people like that all the time. There's nothing wrong with it. People do change. If you're sure Malfoy has change for the good then by all means be with him. Just...be careful." Lily gave her a small smile.

It couldn't have been more of a heartwarming moment between the two cousins as they embraced each other.

* * *

"Quick!" Albus called out as he came clambering the room dragging in another human being, who was trying with all his might to fight Albus off, "Get the Veritaserum potion!"

Scorpius jumped to his feet and immediately ran to the cupboard where he kept his extra stash for emergencies. He looked through the rows of viles and came across the one he was looking for. He scooped it out of its holder and took it to where Albus and Le Fou were having difficulty pinning what appeared to be to Scorpius' astonishment, Devon D'Arque, to the chair.

"Petrificus Totalrus!" Albus cried and Devon went stiff as a board.

"Good thinking," Le Fou commented and he managed to charm ropes to hold him securely to the chair.

"Malfoy, now," Albus ordered and Scorpius immediately poured three drops into Devon's mouth. His eyes were fixed on his like he was ready to commit murder.

"Devon D'Arque," Albus said his name clearly so that he would focus his attention on him instead. He didn't. "Do you know why you are here tonight?"

"Not necessarily, no." he grunted.

Albus raised his eyebrows, "You mean to tell us you have no indication as to how we cornered you and brought you here tonight?"

Devon's eyes finally left Scorpius and turned to Albus, "I have a few ideas, but I haven't any idea of which one that would be, you see? Perhaps you might want to be a bit more specific, Potter," he sneered. Albus' eyebrows shot straight up in an elegant arch.

Scorpius leaned in with his arms crossed, "Don't play games with us, D'Arque! You know why you're here and all the shite you put me through so if I were you I would start talking."

"Get outta my face, Malfoy!" snarled Devon. Scorpius grabbed a fistful of his jacket, "Start talking, D'Arque, or I will personally hurt you so bad you won't have limbs to run around with!" Albus stepped in between them as Le Fou pulled Scorpius away from Devon.

"Please calm down, Malfoy, let me handle this," Albus said then he turned to Devon, "Let's start with the basics...were you in the village while the students were visiting?"

"Yes," Devon said.

"Were you responsible for attacking the students in your animagus form?"

"Yes."

"Was it planned?"

Devon looked up at Albus and smirked, "Yes."

"What was the purpose?"

Devon looked over at Scorpius, "To send him a message."

Albus continued, "And what message was that? Why would it matter what happened to the students to Scorpius if he was at the castle? None of it would have been his fault if the students were harmed. He's not allowed to leave the castle unless he wants to pay the consequences of having his magic stripped of him early."

Devon took his time before answering, "Don't act like you didn't know one of the students was your cousin, Potter. I think we are all aware that my target was her. You see the redhead is Malfoy's one weakness and my eye for an eye for what he did to me. You don't know how long I've been dreaming about her. Watching her blood spill, listening to her scream, and ripping her heart into itty-bitty pieces." Scorpius lunged at him and punched him full in the face. Devon fell backward with his chair, but Albus caught him in time before he crashed to the floor. Albus glared at both Scorpius for his reckless aggression towards Devon and Le Fou for letting him go.

Devon spit a clod of blood out of his mouth, "Go ahead, Malfoy, let it all out because your life will be meaningless soon enough. You'll be stripped of your magic and thrown in prison just like me. I was more than happy to share what I know when _she_ found me."

"She?" Albus asked, "Who is she?"

Devon's face turned into confusion by what he was asking, "I...I don't know."

Le Fou turned to Albus, "The potion should provide us with more answers. How can he say he doesn't know?"

But it was Scorpius who answered Le Fou's question, "Because the person erased his memory, which means," Scorpius sighed in frustration, "D'Arque is not the one who set me up."

"Is that true, D'Arque?" Albus asked.

Devon looked confused, "Set him up for what? I was only told he would get what he deserved."

They let a few seconds go by to let the realization settle in before Le Fou snapped his fingers and mass of Aurors filled the office. Devon was no match for them, but he still tried to break free until the Aurors were forced to immobilize him and drag him by the arms.

"Just you wait, Malfoy. You'll see! Even those you call your friends will betray you!" With that Devon was gone.

Le Fou sighed, "Well, that was a waste of time. I mean, yeah, we got D'Arque on something we can finally throw him in muggle prison for, but all we found out was that he didn't do it."

"That's not true," Albus argued, "We found out that he was taking orders from a woman."

"Yeah so?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Well, isn't it obvious? The only woman he could be talking about is my ex-girlfriend, Evie."

"Evie?" Le Fou said with disgust, "She was one of the most popular girls in our year and not to mention she always came off as quiet and shy. Do you really think she would go so far as to have you stripped of your magic? Good gracious, Malfoy, what did you do to her?"

Scorpius glared at Le Fou, "I did do anything to her, but if you would like to see some violence I will punch you in the bleeding face!"

"Alright, alright," Albus said putting his hands up. He turned to Scorpius, "Let's see I'll get in touch with Evie and see if she can make it over here so we can have a little talk and," he turned to Le Fou, "it would be best to keep a few Aurors around the castle in case anything else massive happens, wouldn't you say?"

Le Fou nodded, "I'll bring it up with the Headmaster." Albus gave him a look. "Oh, you mean now? Oh alright," and Le Fou was off. As soon as Le Fou was out of sight, Albus said to Scorpius, "I want to know, Malfoy, where D'Arque got the idea that you fancy my cousin. You were never very _friendly_ with her."

"That was only because-" Scorpius began to explain.

"But if I catch you messing around with her head. You will, I repeat, you will answer to me and my family." With that Albus left his office.


	18. Battle on the Tower

**Chapter 18: Battle on the Tower**

Rose had this uncomfortable feeling that nothing good was going to come out of this small party Barbie had put together (mainly because Aaron Gaston was going to be there).

Rose planned to break off whatever they had going on, but didn't plan for it to be tonight. It was the first time the two would talk after they both nearly got chewed to death by the Aniamagus Devon D'Arque. She figured it was her fault for avoiding him. She hated confrontation and especially disappointment. But, it was time. He had to know; it was only for the best.

_Besides, it's not like he knew how old she actually was anyway, right?_

One other problem was Belle. Rose had no idea her friend had strong feelings toward Aaron until Erin blurted it out. It was no wonder Belle was very closed off. Rose wished her friend would have confronted her about her feelings, but she understood perfectly why. _Had it not been four years ago when she felt unworthy for having affections for the arrogant, cute, popular boy in school?_

It was settled. Rose would tell Belle she had no true feelings towards Aaron that way he was wide open for her to take.

Then there was Barbie. The ex-girlfriend of Aaron who happened to be hosting this party and even invited her ex-boyfriend, the girl involved with her ex-boyfriend, and the friend to the girl involved with her ex-boyfriend. Barbie and Bunny had a scheme to hurt Aaron for breaking up with Barbie last year. Rose had accepted to help them do this only to get more of an insight into their nasty ways to include in her book only to teach that is wrong to bully those who are different. However, it didn't make sense why Barbie was being nice to Belle of all people. Treating Belle like she isn't worth a knut was her favorite game. _So why the act? _

Rose had a feeling she would soon find out.

Belle was the first to knock on the door to the seventh year boy's dormitory within the Ravenclaw tower. The door was yanked opened by none other than Barbie. She squealed at the sight of them, "Oh my gosh, you two made it! I'm so happy." She immediately engulfed both Belle and Rose in a hug.

"We were just about to get started."

"Started on what?" Rose asked.

"Our drinking game of course. Have either of you had Firewhiskey?"

Belle shook her head while Rose replied with, "Of course."

"Well why don't you two take a seat on the floor with us and we will get started," Barbie clapped her hands together and skirted to her friend, Bunny's side.

Everyone that had been invited which was a majority of Ravenclaw seventh years were sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Ari!" Aaron called out in delight from the floor once spotting her. Rose knew just by the look in his drooping eyes that he had his fair share of Firewhiskey already.

"Hi Aaron," Rose smiled at him politely. Rose made sure Belle sat between her and Aaron because she didn't want him to do anything to her while he was intoxicated next to her. She took a seat on Belle's left.

Still, Aaron had the nerve to flash her a grin, "You look absolutely stunning." Rose blushed while giving him a shifty smile. She wasn't wearing anything special only jeans and a plain shirt.

Perhaps it was only the alcohol talking, she thought.

Rose looked over at Belle who was looking up around the room pretending not to have heard a thing Aaron had said to Rose.

"Um, Ari," Bunny cleared her throat as stood behind her.

"Yes?" Rose asked looking up at her.

She sighed impatiently, "I was sitting there." If Rose had been her cousin, Lily, she would have surely have replied, "Too bad," or "I didn't see your invisible name scratched around here." But because she hardly had the Gryffindor boldness and the energy to deal with any drama, she replied, "I apologize. I didn't know."

Bunny gave her a sickly smile, "That's alright. Why don't you sit over there," she pointed across the circle, "Next to Barbie. She would love it considering we're friends now. The last bit she said with bitterness that Rose began to wonder whether her suspicions were wrong about Barbie. Perhaps she really did want to become friends with Rose and this was only making her best mate jealous and abandoned.

But then, when Rose turned around again Bunny was making flirtatious eyes at Aaron. Or it could be that all she really wanted was in fact Aaron?

"So did you nick it?" Barbie asked Belle. To Rose's astonishment, Belle pulled out from inside her cloak a flask of potion that looked very familiar. Belle had stolen Vertaiserum from Scorpius' cabinets. Belle found Rose staring at her and quickly looked away.

Rose decided Belle was afraid of her opinion for giving to Barbie and Bunny's will.

"Excellent," Barbie said as took the flask from her. She poured the contents into the cauldron in the middle of the circle. Barbie stirred the potion a few times clockwise and then conjured several glass cups pouring a small quantity in each.

She handed each person in the circle a glass.

"So," Barbie began as she situated herself next to Rose to complete the circle, "here's how the game goes we will go around the room and each of you will take a drink of the potion I have placed in front of you."

"What's in the potion?" Belle asked with curiosity.

Barbie smiled, "Well, as you very well know, Vertaiserum, pixie dust, and Firewhiskey. I brewed this plenty of times, but if you don't trust my Potion skills I can drink it first if needed."

"No need," Aaron said as he held up his empty glass, "It tastes good."

Barbie rolled her eyes, "Aaron we haven't even started the game and you've drank your potion!"

Aaron gave her lazy grin, "I only came for the alcohol, doll-face." Barbie did not look happy with him. "Then you can be the first one to start the game off."

Aaron shrugged, "Lay it on me."

"Well, considering you already drank your potion I can ask you three personal questions or you can do a simple dare, your choice."

Gaston snickered, "Ok then, ask the stupid questions."

Barbie smirked, "So," she crossed her arms across her chest, "who did you cheat on me with over the summer?"

Aaron's smile faded. He looked down into his lap before his eyes slid to Barbie and Bunny's friend, Kandi. "Kandi," he muttered and reached for the Firewhiskey to take another swig.

Kandi's face turned tomato red as her two friends looked at her with such nastiness she could just melt.

"Next question!" Barbie said to keep the game moving along, "I'll even be nice for this on this one. Have you and Ari kissed yet?"

Aaron glared at her, "That's none of your business, but because of this stupid potion the answer is no." Rose did not expect Barbie to fire questions about her and Aaron's relationship. She can only guess what the other girls were thinking: "How sad, they haven't even kissed yet," or "She must be inexperienced," or "Why would he? She's too ugly for him."

Barbie turned her gaze back to Aaron, "Last question. Why haven't you kissed Ari yet?" Barbie absentmindedly stirred her question as Aaron began to fidget. It was her favorite game to make people squirm under her power.

Aaron pressed his lips together as he looked at Rose then he looked down again, "I, uh, I don't-," but suddenly something is face changed as he tried to think of a way around on how to answer Barbie's question, "think I can when I'm starting to have thoughts of someone else."

Rose's face burned red as every girl turned to look at her for her reaction. She could die right now.

Aaron sighed heavily, "Alright, I'm done with this stupid game." He made to get up.

"Ah, you leave…and so do your secrets," Barbie said smiling to herself. "You will never have a girl here again. I will make sure of it."

Aaron snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about. I can have any girl I want because they all want my good looks and my body. There's nothing you can do that can make a girl not want me anymore. I am king."

Barbie still withheld her smile as she blinked at him. It was then Aaron got a good look around to see the other girls in the room glaring at him. Aaron turned to his right where Kandi sat, "Kandi, darling…" He made to touch her gently on the shoulder, but she recoiled from him.

"I have a boyfriend," and she looked away. Aaron didn't know what hit him. Rose frowned at the situation.

"Alright moving on," Barbie clasped her hands together, "Aaron…?" Aaron looked over at Barbie, "It will be your turn to ask the questions or dare her to do something depending on what Kandi chooses."

Aaron smiled, "With pleasure." Kandi, still not looking at Aaron, brought her potion to her lips and drank.

"So what will it be? Questions or a dare?" Aaron asked.

"Dare," Kandi said without looking at him.

Aaron smiled, "Excellent. I dare you to…" he looked around at everyone and saw them all preparing for the worse. He then looked at Rose who shook her head to not do anything he may regret. "I dare you to apologize sincerely on my behalf to everyone in this room." He looked away as Kandi finally looked at him.

Kandi took a breath, "I, Aaron Gaston, am sorry for the way I am."

"Hey!" Aaron snapped.

"For being the self-centered prick who thinks I can just get with any girl I desire. I apologize to you all that you must deal with me." With that she took the Firewhiskey out of Aaron's hand took a swig herself.

The game continued on with much of the same drama that occurred earlier until it came to Barbie's turn.

"Dare," Barbie announced.

"Ok," the girl beside her said not knowing what to she should ask as to not get on her bad side.

"I dare you to, uh, drink the last of the Firewhiskey in one gulp."

Barbie nodded then shrugged, "Well, all right," she took the Firewhiskey from Kandi who was now cradling it in her lap. The Firewhiskey must have had at least a half a liter left. She tilted her head back and started to chug.

Many people were chanting on for her to keep going until the last drop of Firewhiskey was gone.

"That was fun!" Barbie cried out with a hiccup. She handed the empty bottle to the girl next to her.

"Ari, you're turn." Before Rose could drink her fair share of the potion, Bunny spoke up, "You asked your questions already. Maybe somebody else should." Rose caught her breath. She begged Barbie not to suggest Bunny to take the lead.

"Fine and considering Belle won't be the one to ask the questions to Aaron, you can do the asking or daring or whatever to Ari."

Ari felt a relieve wash over her as she drank her potion.

It was a strange and sickening feeling that slowly made its way down her throat. She wanted to gag, but the potion wouldn't let her and then all sudden the feeling felt…nice. Like there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Rose then said, "Dare." Knowing full well she could not risk telling the truth. Belle was looking at Rose, but not directly. She was looking past her as if she would die like if she were to look in the eyes of a basilisk.

"I dare you to" Bunny's eyes were glowing on her making Belle uncomfortable next to her, "I dare you to kiss Professor Malfoy on the lips the next time we're in class."

Rose was stunned that she knew her mouth was slightly ajar, but knowing she had to keep her cover she nodded.

Bunny turned to Belle instantly with a wicked smile on her lips, "Scandelous. Nice work there Tanner. Never thought you would have it in you." Belle only looked at Aaron nervously and he had his eyes set straight on the ground. His face was stone cold and occurred to Rose that he was not happy even at the thought of how this act could tarnish Scorpius Malfoy's reputation. So much could go wrong when you have the whole class to consider.

Belle knew. It was Rose's only thought. She must have seen her and Scorpius snogging in his office. She knew. She felt a panic attack creeping up on her, but she had to pretend; she wasn't Rose – she was bold and fierce Arielle Sallaway.

Rose turned to girl sitting beside her, "Truth or dare?" The game continued on.

Everybody was happy once it came down to the last stand of questions. It was now Bunny's turn to ask questions or dare Belle to do whatever she pleases once she had made her choice.

"Dare," Belle said. Rose knew perfectly well that truths with these girls was far worse than being dared to do something you don't want to do for one moment.

Bunny stroked her chin as she looked at Belle carefully then she looked over at Rose. "Say Ari, how much does your boy toy mean to you?"

"What?" Rose asked in confusion her thoughts on Scorpius' reaction if she kissed him in front of the entire class.

Bunny turned back to Belle and then said, "Since Ari needs a bit of help knowing what it is like kissing Aaron Gaston I dare you…" Belle's eye shot wide open as she knew exactly what Bunny was about to dare her to do. In her moment of weakness, Belle must have confided in Bunny her most secret desire; one that she couldn't even tell her closest friend, "to snog Aaron Gaston for seven seconds."

"Take it back," Belle pleaded, "Just not-" Bunny rose her eyebrows at her and so Belle swore under her breath, turned her body around and snogged Aaron Gaston in front of the whole circle.

Rose began to hear it. The giggling…the whispering…the mocking…it was all coming back. Everything she had been running from. It was all coming back.

She became the fool; the joke at everyone's expense. All this time…they weren't trying to tear down Aaron Gaston or even Belle for that matter…they were tearing apart, her.

Rose got to her feet.

Belle tore herself away from Aaron and stood as well, "Ari…" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

But Ari couldn't look at her. She felt nothing but betrayal and disappointment.

"Ari!" Belle cried after her, but Rose did not want any more of it.

* * *

"You can unhand me, Le Fou. I'm not going anywhere," Evie said with a cool voice. Le Fou instantly let go of her arms as she turned around to face Albus and Scorpius.

"Good evening, Evie. Mind if we have a word?" Albus asked politely.

Evie sat down in the chair provided for her, "By all means. I didn't expect to be brought here to talk about the good old days. Go on, ask away."

Scorpius studied her face. _Why was she being so calm?_ He wondered.

"We caught D'Arque," Scorpius said hoping for a reaction from her to start the investigation.

Evie looked bored, "I figured as much. He was very eager to get out in the open. I suppose the Forbidden Forest gets lonely after awhile."

Le Fou stepped forward, "So you admit it then? You conversed with Devon D'Arque and tried to get Rose killed!"

At this, Evie looked surprised, "He tried to kill, Rose?"

"Not just kill, he sought her out," Scorpius said through his gritted teeth, "D'Arque said you had something to do with it; that he was happy to help you hurt her to get revenge on me when you found him. Rose is innocent and you let D'Arque pounce on her like a beast."

Evie stood up angrily, "Mark my words, Scorpius Malfoy, this is the first I have heard D'Arque tried to kill Rose. I only went looking for D'Arque because we both had something in common: to see you finished. When D'Arque heard that I was planning to hand the same fate he was handed to you, he was only too delighted. It was then I learned the truth of your secret feelings for that geeky Weasley girl."

"So you did set me up?"

"I only helped."

Scorpius was curious, "How did D'Arque know of my feelings for Rose?"

"Occulmency," Evie stated, "He's quite good at it. Although, now probably not so much. The memory charm did a small amount of damage to a few of his brain cells."

Scorpius folded his arms across his chest, "Oh really? I always thought they were extremely damaged." For a long moment, Scorpius and Evie just stared at one another. Scorpius just didn't understand, "I don't get it. You loved me once," he said, "How could you have set me up? What did I do?"

"I confess I never loved you," Evie said not looking him in the eye. Scorpius stood there in shock, "What do you mean? We were together since we were nineteen. We were together for like four years."

Evie looked at him hard, "More like four years of you not being around. Everything changed for you Scorpius the moment you accepted that job. The long hours you spent at work or the times when you skipped out on our dates. It was four long years I spent in a relationship without actually _being_ in a relationship."

The cold hard truth slapped Scorpius hard across the face. How many times had he told her he would make everything up to her? How many times had he stayed at work because he didn't want to see the disappointment in her face? How many times had he wanted her to throw in the towel when everything they once had was lost? He had forgotten. "Look, Evie, I know I didn't treat you the way you should've been treated, but to nearly murder the Minister of Magic and put the entire blame on me? Why didn't you just call it off?"

Evie shrugged her shoulders, "Because I wouldn't have been able to help _him_."

"Devon D'Arque?" Scorpius asked confused.

Evie sighed heavily, "Figures you would think it was him pulling the strings. Merlin, Malfoy it was right in front of you for eleven years. Everything you did to torment him…"

Scorpius was still lost. He pointed at Le Fou, "You mean Le Fou?" Before Evie could say anything, Scorpius turned around at Le Fou and took grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "You son of a-"

"Scorpius, stop, Le Fou didn't set you up!" Evie shouted, which made Scorpius drop his hands that were inching up to his throat. "But you said-"

"I meant Zed Zabini."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zed? His best friend? He was the one who set him up?

He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand across his temple, "I-I don't understand. Are you telling me that my-my best mate was the one who fed me to the dogs this entire time? And also, you, my girlfriend at the time, helped him?"

"I'll stand by what I said before. I didn't love you, but I do love him."

Le Fou took in a huge amount of air, "This keeps getting better and better."

Albus elbowed him and muttered, "Hush. Let them continue."

Scorpius closed his eyes unable to grasp what he was hearing, "So, let me get this straight. You and my best mate were seeing each other the entire time we were together all because I worked long days trying to protect the Minister from getting murdered. And this justifies what exactly?"

Evie did not back down, "Zed and I didn't start to see each other until it was almost two years into our relationship. By then, we both had been hurt so coldly by your presence."

Scorpius made to respond, but Evie cut him off, "I found her picture in your drawer when I visited you at the office one day. Zed told me countless times that you fancied her and pretended you didn't. When I found the picture, it drove me mad that you still harbored this infatuation with her. You never kept a picture of me; of us anywhere. Zed also told me about the countless nights you and him went to the bars."

"Zed is bleeding liar!" Scorpius shouted, "I have not once betrayed your trust, Evie. Your scheme to get back at me was based all on revenge for something I never did. Yes, I probably should have taken some time to spend with you or I should have called off the relationship, but I thought we cared about one another so I didn't want to see it go to waste. It's you and Zed who betrayed me! What did I even do to Zed that caused him to lash out on me anyway?"

"You knew of his condition!" Evie said, "And you made fun of him for it for years. You were his best friend."

"Condition?" Le Fou intervened, "What condition?"

"He has a bi-polar disorder," Scorpius and Evie both said at the same time while glaring at one another. Scorpius said, "And I stopped making fun of his illness long before we got together."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Evie cried, "You both applied for the same position and you knew how important that position was for Zed to get and yet you told them of his condition."

Scorpius shook his head, "The interviewers knew we were close friends and they asked why he changed from doopy Zed to raging Zed. I made a promise to be honest before the interviewing began."

"But the job didn't matter to you! He was more than capable of doing the job. You took everything from him."

"Oh really? Because I think it's the other way around. He took everything from me! Hello, imprisoned here!"

"His birth mother showed up on our doorstep threatening to blow up any muggle within five feet of us until he handed over every knut he has ever saved to get a flat away from his abusive father, did you ever hear about that?"

Scorpius stood there in shock. He and Evie were the only ones who knew of Zed's family past. How his birth mother left he and his father when he was young leaving his father to take his anger out on him. The last time his birth mother was in town she had burnt down his flat when Zed wouldn't give anything more than a sickle. It had been that night he wanted everything to change.

"Zed has been through far more than you'd ever cared to listen to let alone me. Did you even know that I had a miscarriage?" Evie cut in. "I thought the baby would at least change something for us, but when I lost him or her, you weren't around. Zed was. You never even bothered to ask why I buried myself in our room for weeks! That's the thing, Scorpius. You never asked about anything because you never cared. Oh sure you pretended you did, but I've seen it in your eyes, Scorpius. You never cared about anything except yourself. Like the time when my grandfather passed away. How many times, Scorpius, how many times did I ask you if you wanted to meet my family especially my grandfather who I was very close with. Want to know what your answer was? 'Not right now, I have work to do."

Scorpius sat down unable to grasp what she was saying. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he did deserve what fate had to offer him. Perhaps everyone would be best without him.

"Evie," he said softly, "I cannot begin to express my sincere apologies for the way I treated you. Perhaps you are right. I do deserve to be banished."

"Now, hold on, hold on, just one second," Albus said, coming to Scorpius' side. He stared straight into Evie's face, "Now, I realize Scorpius hasn't been as supportive as you have wished when you two were together, but its wrongs doesn't excuse the fact that you and Mr. Zabini tried to murder the Minister of Magic and by nonetheless, pinned the blame on an innocent person."

"Potter…" Scorpius began.

"Quiet!" Albus snapped, "Evie, I know you haven't been around Scorpius much to witness it, but he has changed for better. We aren't who we were when we all attended Hogwarts five or so years ago. We all have changed. We all know how much of, excuse me, an arse Scorpius was back in Hogwarts. But, we take a serious offense to those who put our Minister of Magic's life in jeopardy, which means I will have to report you and Zed Zabini."

"I did nothing. I never took part in the attempt-murder of Kingsley Shacklebolt or the attempt-murder of Rose Weasley. The only thing I took part in was providing information on Scorpius. I never knew what Zed had planned. I just wanted Scorpius…finished."

Albus rubbed his head with uncertainty, "You know, Evie, what I don't get is if you were so in love with Zed Zabini, why aren't you defending him?"

Evie narrowed her eyes at Albus, "You mean why tell you everything; why confess it was him pulling the strings?"

"Yes," Scorpius spat out, "Please do tell us why you betray every bloke you start to see."

Evie glared at him, "He asked me to confirm his part in your dismissal. He's been here to entire time watching you, Scorpius, and you had no idea."

Before Scorpius could retaliate, Le Fou spoke up, "Did he murder that kid? Hector Chipperway?"

All eyes went to Evie. Evie's face softened, "It was an accident, he told me."

Scorpius snorted and turned away before _he_ could inflict some violence. More than anything what was bothering Scorpius was the fact that his ex-best friend had been standing under his nose the entire time and he never noticed. He just couldn't believe Zabini would do something like this to him. He was his best mate; his best mate. And she…she was his girlfriend.

Le Fou and Potter were still arguing with her that Zabini was a well-established murderer while Evie argued that they were accidents; that Zabini wasn't trying to get anybody killed. Scorpius knew the facts he didn't have to hear her side.

Anger boiled at the tip of his veins. If he stayed in this room any longer he was pretty sure he would be the one committing murder. He needed fresh air.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" as he expected to hear from Potter the moment he made to leave his office.

"I need air, Potter, I think you can understand that. Fill me in on anything when I return. I can't be here." Without another word he left. He didn't need anyone's approval. He was restricted as it was.

He pounded his fist with the first wall he met. He felt a bit of satisfaction when he felt the pain reach his elbow.

There was a small squeak that made him turn on his head. He saw a small mouse running across the floor to find its hole in which he can escape to. _Where was the caretaker when you needed him?_ Scorpius thought.

Then it hit him like a thousand bricks.

_The caretaker!_

* * *

Rose made her way up to towards the tower next to the Divination attic to be alone. It was closest place to their common room. She never felt so hurt in all her life. Sure, she was used to being made fun of and being picked on, but she knew felt so betrayed.

It wasn't the fact that it was Aaron Gaston that Belle kissed. It was the fact that it could have been anybody; anybody that Rose could have been involved with that Belle would rather satisfy the needs of the popular crowd than her own friend's. Did she not care, at all? Did she really believe that she had made her first real friend, only to realize that she was still friendless?

_Of course, why does it matter? She's much younger than I anyway_, Rose thought bitterly hoping to make herself feel better. It didn't help.

"Ari!" She heard Belle from the entrance. _Great, just great_, Rose cried in her head, _she followed me here._

"Leave me alone!" She cried the moment she appeared.

Belle cried, "Ari, please let me explain."

"No," Rose said, "I already know how you feel about Aaron. That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because…"

"I kissed him even when you two were involved, yes, I know," Belle said with a defeated voice. "I don't know why I did it. My instinct told me just to do so. I feel awful."

Rose didn't say anything. She supposed she shouldn't be that much upset with her. She did come after her and apologize after all. That's got to count for something. But still…

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

Belle looked at her confused, "How did I know what?"

Rose turned to face her, "About me and Scor-Professor Malfoy?" Belle looked down unable to meet her eyes, "Bunny cornered me one late afternoon after dinner. It was the day you said 'yes' to Gaston's offer to go to Hogsmeade with him. She knew I was upset and got it out of me. I usually don't let her get to me that easily, but I did that time. Not too long after the Hogsmeade trip, Bunny asked me to steal some Vertaiserum or she would tell Gaston how I felt. I was mortified so I agreed to do it and that's when…" Belle's face flushed red, "That's when I saw you and our professor going at it in his office."

Rose didn't say anything at first. She expected this as much.

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Belle asked.

"Not long," Rose said, "That might have been the first night. When did you tell Bunny?"

Belle sighed, "When I found out I went completely mad. I thought it made sense why you receiving perfect marks in Potions, why you have been off with me lately, and why you and Gaston haven't made it official. I never quite understood that part, but now I do. I have been trying all year to get Professor Malfoy fired because of his favoritism, but now I know why. It doesn't explain how the Headmaster and famous Harry Potter's daughter have this admiration about you, but I suppose Professor Malfoy is good at helping you out. I just thought that if you couldn't be honest with me, I didn't have a reason to be honest with you."

Rose sighed. She can now see Belle's perspective. It sounded wrong to her as well. Rose hated it, but it was time. It was time to tell Belle the truth. She deserved it and it was only a matter of time before the truth came out anyway. It was better to lose her as friend now than if she had to when the whole school found out.

"Belle…this is important. I'm not who I say I am."

Belle looked at her in confusion, "What? What are you talking about?"

"My name isn't Ari. Lily and Teddy are my family and I went to school with Scorpius many years ago. I write books for a living and my next assignment brought me here. So really I am-"

"And look what I've found here. Students out of bed," came a voice from the tower entrance that made the two jump. The voice sounded quite familiar to Rose. It sent shivers down her spine and she didn't understand why. It was only the caretaker.

The caretaker took a step forward, "You two are not supposed to be out after hours…" It was strange how his voice reminded her of someone she used to know or maybe has always been around but couldn't quite place it where she heard it before.

"We were just returning," Belle said as she looked at Rose with cautiousness.

The caretaker gave them both a crooked smile, "Alas, not tonight, ladies," his eyes were staring straight at Rose. From out of the corner of her eye she saw him take out his wand, "You don't know how long I have been waiting to catch you…alone, Miss Saleway or should I say…Rose Weasley." Rose's eyes widened.

"You…" Rose began finally realizing why his voice sounded so familiar.

"Yes me," and before Rose could utter another word blackness overtook her.

She had been knocked out.


End file.
